The Other Half
by Meow15971
Summary: Danny Phantom gets his human half back after losing it, but that's not all that is going on. Dan may be lurking, can Sam, Tucker and Danny trust him? AU. {I DO NOT OWN SAM AND TUCKER ON THE COVER PICTURE, BUT THE EDITTING IS ALL MINE} Sequel of: Danny Phantom's Fate. (I suggest you read Danny Phantom's Fate before this to understand something's)
1. Chapter 1- New Beginning

**A/N : Hi guys! I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! I had to do more typing! Its my passion, no one can stop me from doing something I LOVE! X3 Forget the month break, I've already done 5 chapter's! EEEEKKKK SO EXCITED! Ik, I weird myself out sometimes too... ;) I was going to rate this T because Sam and Danny's relationship is a whole new level, but I read it to my 11 year old sister and sometimes my 8 year old sister listens and they love it! So no limitations, just some kissing here and there nothing major. No dates or anything like that...well there is the party... SPOILER ALERT! :3 **

**This is the sequel to Danny Phantom's Fate. I suggest, you don't have to, but if you REALLY want to understand some things, you read Danny Phantom's Fate first. Go into my profile page and you'll see it. Can't miss it! Its just a suggestion if you haven't read it yet. :D I'm planning on making a series with the same time line I've altered. Just letting you all know P.P. (Phantom Planet) hasn't even happened. A quarter of the series hasn't, but this is more of what I think could happen. **

**I hope you enjoy! Shadow, I know you are looking forward to this and I hope you enjoy. BTW you called on Tucker, so you get Tucker, even if he flirts with some other girls. Well once you read the 5th chapter you might want to tell me if you change your mind on him...just in case. *smiles sheepishly* Enjoy my second fic! The sequel of D.P.F. : The Other Half! Enjoy! :3 DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

* * *

><p>D.P.F Sequel: The Other Half<p>

Chapter 1- New Beginning

"Danny, slow down!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs. She was in Danny Phantom's arms as they flew at top speed across town. The 17 year old boy looked down at the frantic girl.

"We're almost there!" He said. His silvery white hair was flowing in the wind. His cape also breezing in the wind. His green eyes were dancing with excitment. Sam's hair continued to dance in the wind widly. Her violet purple eyes rolled. The 17 year old girl huffed a sigh.

"Danny, my hair is going crazy!" She tried straightening out her raven black hair, but it continued to blow around furiously. "I know you love your new super speed ghost power, but sometimes its really annoying!"

It had been a whole month ever since the incident with Dan and when Sam left to Boarding School. (She got out of boarding after her parents realized she wasn't nuts) Danny was still getting used to his family, but they accept him and love him. He is going to start the last year at Casper High in a week and is very excited.  
>Everyone was glad he was back, all at Casper high put together the puzzle pieces and now can't believe that the boy they used to torture in school, was a hero.<p>

All the ghosts in the ghost zone know he's back with his family. His allie's are happy for him, the more evil ghosts don't really care. All except one evil ghost cares and that ghost is non-other than Vlad Plasmius. Vlad thinks Danny should have become his son and he would have taught him everything he knows,  
>even though he killed half of Danny. Danny declined easily and is happy that may be the end of Vlad trying to take him under his wing.<p>

"Yeah, but it works!" Danny flew at top speed.

"Are we there yet?" Sam huffed. The cold winter air hitting her face furiously. It was the middle of December. It doesn't snow much in Amity, but boy does it get cold. All winter long in Amity everyone has a ghost sense! Another reason why Danny doesn't really enjoy the season is because he can always see his breathe.

"Almost."

"THATS WHAT YOU SAID 3 MINITUES AGO!" Sam neraly shouted in his ear. Danny winced.

"Then maybe I should go faster..." His small smile turned into a smirk.

"NO!" Sam shouted.

"It's opposite day Sam, so no we won't!" Danny suddenly starting flying faster.

"I'm guessing you're not going to slow down if I say 'go faster'." Sam sighed.

"Yes." He smirked. Sam rolled her eyes.

After another five minitues Danny finally started to slow down. They were at the end of Amity. He landed on top of an old buidling and put Sam down. They walked around the top for a minitue or two.

"Danny, why are we on top of an old building that could break any minitue?" Sam questioned in annoyance. Danny quickly glanced down.

"Because Sam there's something I want to show you." He smiled and pointed to the sky. The sun was just starting to set. The sun was glowing a beuatiful orange and the whole sky almost had a crimson glow to it.

"Its beautiful, but I've seen a million like them. Can I go home and brush my hair now?" She questioned while showing him a piece of her hair. Danny chuckled.

"I know, and no you can't go home...yet."

"So I'm stranded here?" She crossed her arms.

"Kind of." Danny smirked. Sam playfull pushed him and walked over towards the end of the buidling.

"You're not going to jump, are you Sam?" Danny questioned while lifting an eyebrow.

"No." Sam said looking down. Danny sighed in relief. "Opposite day." Sam smirked while jumping off the building. Danny leapt over the building and as fast as he could and caught her.

"Sam, being stranded on a building doesn't call for drastic measures." Danny sighed in relief while flying back up with her.

"I knew you would save me. You're my hero." Sam smiled.

"Of your hair?" He smirked.

"I wish!" Sam rolled her eyes. They landed back on top of the building. The sun was setting faster. Danny motioned Sam to sit down and they both stared at the sun.  
>Danny suddenly sent a blast into the sky.<p>

"Come on..." He said under his breathe. Sam smiled to herself. Suddenly they found each other holding hands. Sam blushed lightly and smiled.

"Hey, Sam. Now that we have a mintue to talk. I wanted to-" Danny stopped and looked as though he were in deep thought. "Be right back!" Danny said and flew off at top speed leaving her on the rotten old building.

"What!?" Sam sighed.

* * *

><p>After 5 mintues of waiting Danny finally returned. He had something sparkly in his hands. Sam raised an eyebrow.<p>

"FIANALLY! So whats that?" Sam questioned while pointing to what looked like a small golden chest.

"What I wanted to do is", Danny shot another plasma ray into the sky, "is give you this." He got down on one knee and opened up the chest. Sam gasped.

"Oh, Danny!" Sam grabbed what was in the box. She took out a golden comb with red beeds. "My mother's comb, how thoughtful." Sam said sarcastically while plucking out an orange hair. "Yuck!" She flicked the hair peiece near Danny. It floated toward him.

"Gah!" He dodged it. He blew it so it would float to China. "She's your mom. Its not like her DNA is poisinous."

"You don't know the half of it. I don't want to use something my mother brushed her scaby hair with!"

"Well, I wanted to show you something else and your hair is not feeling the moment." Danny chuckled.

"Very funny." Sam said sarcasticlly while un-willingly brushing her hair. Once her hair was looking close-to-perfect she sat next to Danny and watched the sun nearly set. Both their hands touched again.

"Sam, now that we love each other and all I wanted to know if we have to go on dates and stuff. I kind of like these little run off and just enjoy life together.  
>I don't know if I'm exactly ready for dating. I mean its been three years since I've met you, and Tuck, again and I don't know if I'm just quite ready yet. I don't want to offend you, you're perfect, but I just don't want mess up. I need to get settled first." Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He continued to ramble on until Sam shushed him.<p>

"I understand completely. No, I'm not offended at all! I like the run off and do things with you rather than go out to dinner or something like that. Take your time. We're only 17." Sam said while reasurring him. He looked over at her and smiled. "I'm probably going to need to get home soon."

"Please don't. Just a few more mintues...hopefully." Danny sighed and looked up at the sky, as if he were waiting for something.

"Sure." Sam sat back down. The sunset was breathtaking. Danny slowly made his arm around Sam's shoulders and pushed her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. Danny looked down at her and both stared into each-others eye's. Suddenly Danny leaned in and closed his eyes, Sam did the same. Their lip's were about to meet, but something gave them both a mini heart attack.

"Poor Tucker Foley. Left out and dateless." Tucker sighed. Both Sam and Danny jumped. "Dude, you left the Fenton Ear-Phones on." Tucker said teasingly.

"Tuck, hang up!" Danny hissed into the ear peice.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to eavsdrop!" Sam said loudly so Tucker could hear.

"Yeah, but this wasn't eavsdropping, it was Danny-is-such-a-Clark-Griswold-and-he-by-mistake-left-the-ear-phones-on-and-I-had-them-glued-onto-my-head." Tucker said while laughing.

Danny snickered and said, "Tucker! Get! Off!" Danny yelled into the earphones, loud enough to make someone wince.

"Alright, alright." Beep.

"Finally. Now where were we?" Danny questioned Sam.

"You were about to kiss me." Sam said while blushing.

"Yeah, lets get back to that." Danny leaned in, suddenly he stopped. "Tucker, get off the ear phones!" Danny hollered.

"Aww, how'd you know?" He questioned him.

"I heard you trying to hold in a laugh." Danny rolled his eyes. "Guess what Little Turtle?"

"Aww come on!" Tucker pouted. He hated it when Danny and Sam teased him for the nickname his mom would call him.

"I'm going to throw the Fenton Ear Phones off the buidling." Before Tucker could protest, Danny ripped out the ear phones. "Before I do, please get code 310 ready soon." With that Danny threw the ear phones off the building.

Danny leaned in and kissed Sam. Suddenly they heard a very loud 'boom' sound! Sam quickly looked over in the direction. Danny had an excited smile on his face.  
>Sam looked over and saw fireworks! The amazing flashing colors and shapes. Suddenly the fireworks formed words that said: Winter Is As Beautiful As The Girl Who Loves It.<p>

"Danny, did you and Tucker do this?" Sam said still shocked. Danny nodded and Sam hugged him. "Thank you! They are beautiful." They sat and enjoyed the fireworks.

"Now I wish you wouldn't have thrown the Fenton Ear Phones. I wanted to thank Tucker for pitching in and helping. Even though he doesn't really deserve it." Sam said after the fianle of fireworks.

"I don't think they are broken. Want me to go get them?"

"Yeah, ok. Go fetch them doggy." Sam teased.

"Will I get a treat?" He smirked.

"We'll see." She smiled. Danny flew down and came back up within seconds with the ear phones. Sam put them in her ears and clicked a button.

"DUDE!" Tucker yelled franticly on the other end.

"Ahhh!" Sam ripped out the ear phones.

"What? Are they that broken?" Danny questioned worriedly.

Sam rubbed her ears. "No, Tucker is just such a loud mouth. He apparently wants to talk with you." Sam handed over the green little devices.

"Hey Tuck, whats up?" Danny said.

"Dude! He did it!" Tucker said franticly.

Danny gasped. "He did?!"

"Yeah! Get down here now!" Tucker hung up.

Sam put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "It's ok. He knows what he's doing. Don't be nervous."

"I know." Danny said, but Sam could tell he was very nervous. He took Sam's hand and they were flying off into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2- When Things Go Wrong

**A/N : Hi guys! I hope you are enjoying this fic so far. Yesterday I had a little drama scene. I had lost my chapter 5 and worked so hard on it! It wasn't even finished yet! I cried a little and went to my mom for help. I'm not really techy, but often times I wow my parents. I guess I have something. Anyway, my mom told me to bring the lap top to her and she'd do a history check. I just happened to do a history check before she could do it with me. I finally found chapter five and I'm very relieved. So I just wanted to let you all now how much I love and work hard for this story, so please no negative reviews. Not like its negative review worthy anyway.**

**Enjoy chapter 2: 'When Things Go Wrong.' :D**

* * *

><p>D.P.F. Sequel: The Other Half<p>

Chapter 2- When Things Go Wrong

Danny and Sam were nearing Fenton Works. (Danny's home) They saw Tucker out-side waving them down. They flew down to the frantic boy. His turqoise eye's were dancing with excitement. The 17 year old boy couldn't even speak he was so excited. "Come on!" He grabbed both Sam and Danny's wrist and led them inside the house. Danny continued to rub the back of his neck with his free hand that wasn't dislocated. Sam, with her free hand, put her hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny gave her a small smile.

They were fianlly standing down in the lab. Danny couldn't stop figeting in his seat. Sam knew it was hard and Danny would be very nervous. She did her best in comforting him.

"There!" A big booming voice said. Jack Fenton came over and ruffeled Danny's hair. "Are you ready sport?" He questioned triumphly.

"As I'll ever be." Danny said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, you got nothing to worry about." Jack said while leading his son over to a giant machine.

"'You HAVE nothing to worry about.'" 19 year old Jazz Fenton walked down and corrected her mumbeling father.

"Right, right... hey, thats what I said!" Jack said excitedly. Jazz rolled her teel blue eyes and sat down in the chair Danny used to own. Jazz came home from college for two months. She would catch up on school here in Fenton Works, and no one doubted her. She was amazing in school.

"Danny is a nervous wreck. Please hurry this up dad." Jazz flipped her auburn hair.

"Danny has nothing to worry about. It will be a small tingle and then its over." Jack said trying to reasure his son.

"More like a death like zap..." Danny huffed under his breathe so his father couldn't hear.

"There it is! My pride and joy! Been working on it for a whole month! The Human Portal!" Jack excitedly pointed to a portal that looked similar to the Ghost Portal.

"I don't get it." Danny ssaid staring at the machine. "You re-named the ghost portal?"

"No! Its right over there." Jack pointed to the ghost portal.

"Are you sure you aren't getting them confused?" Danny questioned.

"Am I getting them confused..." Jack trailed off chuckling. "I- Oh you're right!" He pushed Danny to the right portal.

Ever since Jack asked Danny if he wanted his human form back and Danny replied: 'That would be cool. My human form was such a great cover, and sometimes I miss being a halfa,' Jack has been working day and night on something to help retreive Danny's human form.

"So just like you told us how you got your ghost powers, I made a human portal. Danny goes in, clicks the on button and presto we have Danny as a halfa!" Jack said proudly.

"That is... actually a good idea at the time." Danny said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"MADDIE, COME SEE THE HUMAN PORTAL! DANNY IS GOING IN!" Jack called up the stairs, loud enough for the house to shake. They suddenly heard foot steps and Maddie Fenton came downstairs with a ghost tracker in her hand. She placed the machine she was working on down and had a seat next to Jazz.

"Here it goes." Jack crushed the plug toegther. Nothing happened, except a small spark from the Human Portal. "Perfect!" Jack motioned Danny to step in-side. Danny swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped inside. Everyone watched in worry and excitment.

"Don't worry Danny! Your father said only a small tingle...lets hope." Maddie said the last part under her breathe. "Now I wish I would have helped him with this project." Maddie sighed while resting her elbow on the chair arm and balancing her head on her hand. Sam and Tucker exchanged nervous glances.

Danny continued to walk in what seemed like an endless cave. Suddenly he looked over and saw the 'on' button. Danny gulped. He now had memories of that awful time he got electrocuted and near death in the ghost portal. He glanced back at everyone and put on a nervous smile. Jack took a picture. Danny, after mintues, pressed the on botton. ZAAPPPP! Danny was being electrocuted! It felt awful. Worse then the time in the ghost portal! "Ahhhhh!" Danny screamed in pain. He felt like he was about to explode it was so painful. It felt like thousands of hornets stinging his entire body! After what seemed like decades the pain slowly ceased.

"Danny!" Everyone ran over and helped him out of the machine. The machine looked worse now. Everyone crowded around Danny worriedly. Danny's eyes started to close and everything turned dark. He had passed out.

* * *

><p>"Maybe he needs a true loves kiss, Sam." Tucker teased. Sam elbowed him in the gut. "What! It was just a thought." Tucker said while clutching his stomach.<p>

"Tucker, take this seriously." Sam threw him a scowl.

"Oh hes fine. He promised he'd help me with Doomed 2.0 edition cheat codes." Tucker replied while trying to open Danny's eyes.

"Tucker, real mature!" Jazz shoved him away.

"Well he still has a pulse." Maddie replied cooly. "Jack, I told you! You should have let me helped!" Maddie said accusing her husband.

"Sorry baby. Don't worry, I can make a Fenton-Ghost-Reviver and-" Everyone cut Jack off.

"No!" Jack winced.

"Can't we get a couple of month's without anything bad happening?" Jazz said in annoyance. Jack raised his hand. "That was a rhetorical question dad."

"Oh." Jack scratched his head.

Danny started to flicker his eyes and move.

"Hes awake!" Jack said excitedly.

"Wha-where?" Danny mumbled.

"Oh no, he has amnesia!" Jack exclaimed fearfully. "Danny, what is your name?" Jack said slowly so Danny could understand. Everyone did a face-palm.

"Danny. Danny Phantom. Danny Fenton." Danny said while getting up slowly. "Did it work?" Danny said walking over to a mirror. There he saw his glowing green eyes and silvery white hair. "I'm going- human?" Danny said while trying to focus on transforming. Nothing happened. "Sorry dad." Danny went over and gave his dad a reasurring pat on the back.

"No son, I'm sorry." Jack said ashamed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. That wasn't as bad as the time I went in the ghost portal." Danny lied.

"You were out for 23 mintues." Jack huffed and sat in a chair while resting his head in his hands. Danny bit his lip not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry Mr. F, there's always next time." Tucker said. Danny tried to signal Tucker while moving his hand near his throat in an effort to make Tucker quiet.  
>Once Tucker had said it Danny did a face-palm.<p>

Jack, not seeing Danny's dismay, perked up at hearing that there is always next time. "You're right! Thank you Tucker! I will get working on it right away!" Jack excitedly pranced over to the broken machine and instantly started fixing it.

Once Danny was out of ear shot he clenched his fist and walked over to Tucker, "Next time and I'll blow you to France." Danny huffed and walked upstairs. Maddie stayed down and tried to help Jack. Jazz followed Sam and Tucker along with Danny up the stairs.

"Look on the bright side Danny, you got away at least." Jazz said trying to re-asure Danny.

"Not helping." Danny sighed. He didn't really feel like getting electrocuted 3 days a week until his dad got it right.

"I have to go do some studying." Jazz bit her lip not really knowing what to say.

"Its ok Danny." Sam said while placing her hand on his. "Everything will be fine. We always manage to get out of stuff."

"Yeah, like playing Doomed 2.0 edition with cheat codes." Tucker huffed.

"Tucker, he's not in the mode for your useless video games." Sam glared at Tucker. Even though she enjoyed Doomed and was the champion.

"Then lets go do something before your dad makes us clean something up." Tucker winced after hearing a minor explosion.

"Danny, get the broom!" Jack shouted from down below.

"Ugh! Come on guys." Danny took both his friends hand's and they phased out of the ceiling and into the night sky.

* * *

><p>Danny and his two friends were on top of a tall hill. Tucker rested behind a tree and played on his PDA. Sam sat with Danny and they both watched the night sky.<br>The stars were breath-taking! Sam spoted a satelite and some comets hoping that would cheer Danny up, but it didn't seem to work.

"Tucker, come enjoy nature." Sam glared looking back at her mind-rotting friend.

"Nah. I am, see." He showed a picture of a waterfall on his PDA. Sam rolled her eyes. Danny just seemed to stare into space.

"Danny, whats wrong?" Sam knew the answer, but felt it better for him to tell her and get it out.

Danny sighed. "Nothing."

"By nothing you mean something." Tucker said smartly.

"I'm just nervous. About going into school and sometimes Dan..." Danny said and looked down to the ground.

"He's long gone." Sam reasurred him. "Trust me." Danny gave her a light smile.

"I hope so. I also don't want to let my dad down, but I can't be getting electrocuted every time he thinks he's done it. It brings back horrible, horrible memories."  
>Danny sighed. Tucker fianlly came over and joined them.<p>

"At least you're not dateless too." Tucker huffed. Danny rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Tucker.

"Let me try and focus. It would be cool to have my human self back. The machine was so painful something must have happened." Danny stood up and closed his eyes.

"Going human..." He whispered under his breathe in deep focus, only to be stopped when he heard Tucker laughing.

Danny glared at him. Tucker whipped his eyes. "Sorry, sorry. Try again."

Danny tried again, "I'm going human..."

"Ha!" Tucker started laughing again.

"What!" Danny looked over in annoyance.

"Its just how you say 'I'm going human!' Thats so stupid!" Tucker started laughing again.

"I'm going to ignore the laughing hyena." Danny glanced towards Tucker and threw him a scowl. Danny closed his eyes and focused.

"Did it work?" He questioned after opening his eyes. Tucker and Sam just stared at him in shock and fear.

"What?" Danny looked at his hands and still saw his black and white gloves. "Nice one guys. I'm still a ghost though." He sighed. His friends didn't even budge.  
>"Guys." Danny stepped closer, only for them to step backward. Danny raised an eye brow. "The joke is over." Danny said starting to get annyoed. Tucker and Sam took a few steps backward, until they started running down the hill.<p>

"Unbelievable!" Danny said throwing his arms in the air. He instantly took off after them. Once he was close to Tucker he blocked Tucker's path. "Tucker, whats up?"

"Don't look at me!" Tucker blocked his eyes and ran off. Danny raised an eyebrow and now blocked Sam.

"Ahh!" Sam closed her eyes and followed after Tucker. Danny looked behind him to see if there was anything, but no scary ghost or anything was there.

"This is stupid." Danny kicked a rock and flew after them. While he was flying down the street, everyone looked at him as though he were crazy and weird. But everyone knew him and how he saved the town, why were they acting so strange?

"I don't get all these people." Danny huffed and flew up to Jazz's bedroom window. He tapped the window and waited. Jazz opened and looked down at him.

"Gah!" She closed the window hurriedly. Danny continued to bang on the window, but it failed to open.

"Maybe one of the ghost's will understand. I can't believe I'm saying this but... BOX GHOST!" Danny shouted into the night sky.

"Beware!" The blue ghost appeared. "The ghost- ahhh!" The box ghost flew off screaming in fear.

"What! Maybe someone less afraid. SKULKER I WANT TO HUNT YOU NOW!" Danny called. Finally the green firey haired ghost appeared.

"Ghost child I don't have time for-" He glanced over at Danny. "AHHH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He yelled running off screaming.

"I just don't understand!" Danny flew back to his home. He avoided his parents and ran up to his room. He ran over and clicked a button on the computer. Instantly Vlad petting his cat Maddie showed up on screen. "Plasmius, I need your help." Danny said.

"You've decided to abandone your idiot father and join forces with me?" Vald qustioned excitedly.

"What? No! Look at me." Danny said. Vlad turned around in his chair and looked at Danny on the screen. He gasped in horror. Vlad instantly clicked a button and his conection was lost. "I don't get it. Even some of my worst enemies are afraid of me, and they're ghost's!" Danny sighed and walked over to a mirror. He saw his normal self as a ghost. He paced around in deep thought. "I don't get it. I mean I'm not human, there is obviously nothing wrong with me, why is everyone afraid?" He asked himself.

Suddenly he thought he saw something flash in the corner of his eye. "Mom, dad, Jazz?" He questioned while walking up the stairs. There he saw Jazz cautiously making her way down, she saw Danny and stopped mid-step.

"Don't look at me!" Jazz ran up the stairs, into her room and locked the door.

"Ok, I'm freaked out." Danny flew out of the house and to Sam's mansion. He phased into the basement firguring Tucker would be with her. Just as he suspected Sam and Tucker were in the theater basment hiding under the popcorn machine. "Hey guys." Sam and Tuckers eye's popped wide when they saw Danny.

"Dude! You look freaky!" Tucker closed his eyes. Sam did the same.

"What? Tucker, I'm my normal ghost self." Suddenly he saw another flash in the corner of his eye. Sam and Tucker opened there eyes and looked shocked.

"Phew!" Tucker sighed in relief.

"How'd you do that?" Sam questioned coming out from under the popcorn machine.

"Do what?" Danny questioned.

"Do- that." She didn't even know how to word what Danny had done.

"I don't know whats going on, all I know is my dad thinks he's done the machine again and wants to turn me into a human. As we speak he is hunting me down." That same flash in the corner of Danny's eye happened again. Sam and Tucker stared at him in fear and bewilderment.

"Danny, stop it!" Sam said worriedly. "Your eyes." She looked away fearfully.

"Yeah, go look for yourself." Tucker pointed to a mirror and closed his eyes. Danny fearfully stepped towards the mirror. Suddenly he saw himself in the mirror and was shocked at what he saw. One of his eyes were glowing green and the other was sky blue! His hair was stripped with raven black and silvery white. His clothes were different, still the same jumpsuit with the cape, except different colors and half of his DP sign on his shirt was a red oval. One of his shoes were casual sneakers and the other was a white and black boot!

No wonder everyone was terrified, he looked like a freak! "The machine, it must have worked, sort of. I look crazy." Danny continued to inspect himself in the mirror.

"I'll say." Tucker said.

"Its not so bad, I just hope we don't have to live with it." Sam said worriedly.

"Maybe not. After, everyone started running away from me, I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked like my normal ghost self." Suddenly another flash in the corner of his eyes happened. Tucker and Sam stood there gapping. "What?" Danny questioned worriedly.

"You're right!" Sam fianlly said. "You're a ghost again!"

Danny ran over to the mirror, it was true, he was a ghost again! Danny scratched his head in deep thought. "I don't understand." Danny continued to look at himself in the mirror. "Become human..." Suddenly two rings went around his whole body, he had transformed back into an unstable human. "Woah! Hmm...ghost..." Suddenly Danny transformed back into a normal ghost. "Wow! So my dads invention wasn't worthless. I just have to really focus on transforming. But my human self is so freaky! I don't know what to do."

"Go to your parents. If your dad can make something that can do that to you, he must be able to fix it." Tucker said. Sam nodded in agreement.

They flew to Fenton Works and inside. "Mom, Dad! Something has gone wrong!" Danny called, but no response. "Must be in the lab." They all walked down and saw Jazz franticly talking to her parents.

"Danny!" Jazz looked over and sighed in relief as he appeared to be normal.

"Danny? Hey son we were looking everywhere for you! I think I did it! Come on in and-" Danny quickly stopped his excited father before he was pushed Danny back into the human portal.

"Actually, your machine did work."

"It did? Show us!" Maddie exclaimed excitedly. Danny focused on becoming human and suddenly both rings transformed him. There he stood human, ghost and all freaky. Both Maddie and Jack gasped in horror.

"Rephrase: It kind of works." Sam said.

"It's not your fault, but is there a way you can fix this?" Danny questioned.

"Yes there is, but it is unstable and chances of horrible side effects are: 99.999.998 percent." Jack said nervously.

"No, its 99.999.999." Maddie corrected him.

"What are the side-effects?" Tucker questioned.

"Well, you may have a cold all the time. You could go blind with up to four years. You might lose hearing in more than a year and possible death." Maddie said fearfully.

"Ok, that treatment is out of the question. Only 1 percent Danny could live and knowing our luck we won't have any of that percent." Sam said.

"Is there any other way?" Jazz questioned. Both Fenton parents shook there head in dismay. Danny sighed. What was he going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Poor Danny. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! My sisters think its awesome, but I would love to hear what you think, please leave a review. I love feedback. It makes my day and amps me to do more typing. :) Now for the reviews:**

**Mals42: Thank you! Yes, I plan to bring Dani into this fic a little further in the story. Some of Sam's friends (which a few are my OC's) will be appearing in the fic a little later. I'm letting the three main characters have some time all to their selves before I add anyone else. Hope your enjoying! :)**

**Shadow/Guest: I just had to post it earlier, I love writing fics! :D Yes, you get Tucker, and no Johnny 13's! Not Dan...yet...*says mysteriously* I hope you are enjoying! :)**

**Next chapter should be soon! I hope you all are having a great winter season! That is if you live somewhere where its hot. :) It is 0 degrees where I live! Brrrrr! :D**


	3. Chapter 3- What To Do

**A/N : How are you guys today? Monday, for me, is hectic as usual. I am not a Monday person. -.- I already want this week to be over! Maybe I'm being a little dramatic...I WANT THIS MONTH TO BE OVER! XD I love winter, don't get me wrong, it's just something different when its freezing where I live! XP I want Free-Candy-Valentine's-Day to be here. I'm not much for the mushy mushy, heartsy, cupid Valentine cards. -.- I am more excited for free candy! ):D**

**I wanted to base this fic in winter, cuz I'm in the winter mood. Its snowing right now and I am cozy in my house with my family, so the season of this fic, as you probably already know, is winter! :D It won't always be winter, I do my books in the season's in a row. I'm thinking about having Christmas in this fic, it will be like Christmas all over again! IDK, its just a thought. :/**

**Enjoy chapter 3- 'What To Do.' :)**

* * *

><p>D.F.P Sequel: The Other Half<p>

Chapter 3- What To Do

Danny sighed not knowing what to do. He felt very distressed. "There is no other way in the world that could help me?" Danny questioned, impatience rising in his tone.

Maddie suddenly sprang from her sorrowful position to the Fenton computers. "There is one place you can get an antidote." Maddie started typing away. Everyone crowded around the computer. Maddie hacked into the Guy's in White web-site. "Here it is. The Guy's in White have an antidote that has no side effects."

"Only one problem, the Guys in White still hate my guts." Danny leaned over and scrolled down the page. "Plus how will I get into their facility? Its under complete lockdown at night and during the day there are too many guard's. It's almost impossible." Danny sighed.

"There is one way in." Tucker said. Everyone turned around and looked at him with a surprised look on there faces. "What? Its not like I don't hack there site once in a while to check out their recent activities." Tucker shrugged and motioned Maddie aside. He went over and started typing, suddenly he had a map of their entire facility. "There." Tucker pointed to something on the map. It was an air-vent through their headquarters.

"So if Danny takes that vent down and-" Jazz was cut off by Danny.

"Can't I just phase through the building?" Danny questioned.

"No, there is a ghost shield that covers the entire building. All except their air vent. Once you're inside the building, the ghost shield won't effect you." Tucker said while scrolling down the entire map.

"Ok, but where exactly will I find the antidote?" Danny questioned while scanning the map.

"You will find it right there." Jack pointed to a red dot on the screen.

"Easy." Danny said and started to walk out the room.

"Not so easy." Jazz said. "Look at the security everyway." She pointed to security icons.

"Hmm... this got a whole lot difficult." Danny scratched his head in thought.

"There is an easier way, but it won't get rid of your human self, it will make it stable." Jack said in excitement. "If you go in the machine again you could possibly stabilize your human form."

"I don't know, it was really painful." Danny scratched the back of his neck in worry.

"Well you decide what you want to do." Jack said while walking over to tamper with a machine.

Danny bit his lip, he didn't know how to handle this. Either he could sneak into the G.I.W data base and not have a human half or he could get super painfully shocked and have his human half. Danny didn't know what to do. "You know what dad, if you can promise to reduce the pain just a little, maybe I will use your machine."

Jack had a glisten of excitement in his eye's. "You bet! I'll get working on it right now." He ran over to the machine.

"Jack, dearie, that's the ghost portal." Maddie said before Jack altered the wrong portal.

"Oh, my bad!" Jack said and now walked to the right portal.

"Just incase, I'll help your father." Maddie sighed and walked over to help her husband.

"In that case, we'll be at our secret hideout." Danny said while reaching for both his friends arm's.

"You mean that run down apartment?" Jazz questioned with a teasing tone.

"Hey, that's for us to know and you not care!" Tucker said with annoyance in his voice.

"Ok, you kids have fun." Maddie said.

"I'll call you with the Fenton-Phone when the machine is ready!" Jack said triumphantly.

"Sounds good." Danny flew away with his friends.

* * *

><p>"Dude, I can't believe you are risking your life to go into that machine again. Wouldn't it be easier to steal the G.I.W. technology?" Tucker questioned while slumping into a chair. Danny and his friends were in a small apartment room. It was Danny's "home" before his parents took him in. It had some seats and a slightly worn couch. For being an abandoned apartment room, it looked very nice.<p>

"Because, Tuck, it doesn't feel right to steal. I stop criminals that steal, it just wouldn't feel right for a hero to steal." Danny sat on the couch.

"Yeah, but the Guys in White nearly stole your entire home and all your families invention's." Tucker glared at Danny.

"I guess, but no, it still isn't right. As annoying as they are, I couldn't do such a thing." Danny sighed.

"Oh, come on! They have been trying to kill you! Stealing one tiny thing that doesn't even matter won't effect them anyway."

"Still, I don't want them to be provoked into actually destroying me."

"I agree with Danny." Sam said while sitting next to Danny on the couch. "It wouldn't feel right."

"Yeah, what wouldn't feel right is Danny getting fried in his dad's machine." Tucker snipped back.

"Oh relax Tucker! He's not going to die. If Mrs. Fenton is helping, what could go wrong?" Sam asked while throwing Tucker a growl.

"I'm just stating a fact." Tucker said with an innocent tone.

"Sure..." Sam rolled her eyes.

"I think I can trust my dad enough. He wouldn't want to kill me right after he found me? Right?" Danny questioned his friends.

"Yeah, but remember that time that he almost destroyed you molecule by molecule?" Tucker questioned. "And the time your mom almost sent you through a portal to the ghost zone? But she ran out of rays? You could have been killed!" Tucker said throwing his arm's in the air.

"Yeah, but they apologized for all those times and why would they purposely do that to me?"

"I don't know, but I'm just saying, stealing it may be easier. Its not even stealing, if we can unlock the secrets of it, then maybe your dad could use it to make a replica. Then we'll put it back." Tucker said smartly.

"Tucker, I...actually that is a great idea." Danny said in deep thought. "But I'm just going to give the machine a chance first. Sorry." Danny said and Tucker pouted.

"Aww, I never get to be the guy with a good plan." He grumbled.

"Oh relax you big baby! You'll get a chance...someday..." Sam whispered the last part and chuckled.

"I heard that." Tucker pouted.

"Come on Tuck. We're just kidding you." Danny said while pulling Tucker's red beret over his face.

"Whatever, Danny, did you ever learn what happened to Dan?" Tucker questioned after fixing his hat.

"Well, Sam told me that he's in some sort of time portal. I don't think we'll be seeing him any time soon." Danny sighed in relief, but still had his doubts.

"Yeah. Do you remember Valerie Grey?" Tucker questioned randomly. Sam shot Tucker an annoyed glare and glanced at Danny.

"Can't forget a person who tried to kill me." Danny sighed. Danny always felt kind of sad thinking about how many people would try to kill him. Sometimes he felt like an outcast.

"Obviously you remember. Well you should have seen her face when she heard that Danny Fenton and Phantom are one in the same, priceless!" Tucker laughed.

"Is that all?" Danny questioned.

"Nope, in honor of you coming home, she wants to throw a party. Now that Axion Labs know it was Cujo and you, Valerie's dad got his job back! She is so excited and thinks that you were the reason, so she invited us!" Tucker said excitedly.

"Cool!" Danny said.

"Oh, fun..." Was all Sam could manage to say. She was worried Danny would fall for Valerie, since they both kind of had a crush on each other. But Danny wouldn't do that...would he?

"Sam, don't you want to go?" Tucker questioned. "I know Valerie is sort of rude, but she's still our friend-ish."

"No! Its not that its just..." Sam bit her lip.

"Sam, you can tell us anything. You trust us right?" Danny questioned.

"I know, yes I do trust you. Its nothing...its just...uh, I'm not sure if I'll be free that night...and I don't want to let you both down." Sam said faking the best sad look she could.

"Don't worry Sam. I understand if you're not free. Tuck and I will go just to be nice, since I'm kinda the reason her dad got his job back. But maybe we can all-" Sam cut Danny off.

"OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! TURNS OUT I AM FREE FOR WHATEVER NIGHT THE PARTY IS ON!" Sam said quickly. She blushed after that. Both boys looked at her in question. The last thing Sam wanted to do is let Danny go without her around. Who knows what could happen? 'Sam, you need to trust both you and Danny's relationship. You can trust him...right?' Sam thought to herself. "Sorry, I just don't want to miss out on an awesome party." Sam said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, it will be fun. Just think of it kind of like our first date." Danny said while smiling. Sam quietly sighed in relief. She could totally trust Danny.

"Poor Tucker, all alone while both love-birds dance." Tucker sighed with a fake kind of teasing tone.

"Valerie might want to dance with the friend of the boy who helped her dad out." Danny said.

"Awesome!" Tucker said excitedly.

Sam thought to herself: 'Yeah, dance with Danny the guy who helped her dad out... come on Sam! You can trust him.' Sam pulled on a smile.

"When's the party? And where?" Danny questioned his excited pal.

"In three days. Saturday night around 7 at her new house. I heard its huge! Perfect for a P-A-R-T-Y!" Tucker cheered and gave Danny a high-five.

"I'll be there." Danny said.

"Me too." Sam said trying to say those horrible words. She was just too worried.

"Great!" Suddenly Danny's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Hello?" Danny questioned, but he knew who it was and why. After a few seconds he put his phone into his pocket. "Lets get to the lab!" Danny said while flying out of the building with his two friends.

* * *

><p>They finally reached Fenton Works. They flew into the lab and were greeted by Jazz and both Fenton parents.<p>

"Ok sport! Your mom and I worked together and we reduced the pain dramatically!" Jack said proudly.

"Lets hope so." Tucker said under his breathe.

"I know Tucker. You have doubts, but don't worry! This is going to work!" Jack said while patting Tucker on the back reassuringly.

"Alright, lets do this thing." Danny said trying to hold his head high.

"Don't be scared son, I-" Danny cut his father off.

"What? No, I was born ready. Lets just get this over with." Danny sighed. He walked over to the Human Portal. Everyone waited intensely. Danny stepped inside and slowly made his way to the obvious 'on' button. He gulped remembering his second time in, now his third! If Danny wouldn't be burnt into a crisp after this, he would be astonished.

He suddenly pressed the 'on' button. Instantly, as if on cue, a horrible stinging pain traveled through his body! It was even worse than the second time! More painful and longer. After minutes of what felt like being stabbed with thousands of knives, the pain slowly ceased. Danny couldn't even hear or see. He was already passed out.

"Danny!" Everyone said in unison and ran over to the unconscious boy and helped him out. Seconds after they got him out, the entire portal exploded into flames. Jazz ran over and grabbed the fire-extinguisher and put out the flame. She ran back and everyone crowded above Danny.

"I hope he's ok." Tucker said in worry.

"Oh, Jack, look what we've done!" Maddie sobbed.

"Danny, wake up!" Jazz shouted in panic.

"I'm so sorry son." Jack said shamefully.

"Danny, please wake up!" Sam put her hand on his shoulder while kneeling next to him. Suddenly Danny moaned and got up. "Danny, are you ok?"

"How long have I been out..." Danny trailed off in question.

"13 days and 6 hours." Tucker said looking very serious and concerned.

"What!?" Danny shouted in shock.

"I know right, I'd be sad if I missed Valerie's party too." Tucker teased and got a punch in the arm from Sam.

"Only a couple minutes." She glared at Tucker.

"Phew..." Danny said.

"Must have been less painful, huh?" Jazz questioned.

"No, more painful." Danny got up weakly and got a questioning look from everyone.

"How?" Jack questioned. "I did everything right!" Jack said in an upset tone. Jack _thought _he did everything perfectly, but no one realized the glowing red eye's in the shadows...

"Did it work?" Danny ran over and looked in a mirror. His normal ghost self. "I'm going...human." He said and closed his eyes in focus. He opened them and saw everyone staring at him. "What?" Suddenly everyone ran over and group-hugged him.

"It worked!" Jack said excitedly.

"Really?" Danny ran over and looked in the mirror. There he stood with raven black hair and sky blue eyes. He had a white short sleeved hoodie with a red oval on it. He wore casual jeans and sneakers. He also had a red hood. He looked at himself some more. He tried to fly and do some ghosty stuff, but nothing. (Described on cover photo that I edited)

"Yes! I'm human!" He ran over and hugged his parents and Jazz. He gave Tucker a fist-pump and hugged Sam.

"Going ghost!" Suddenly the unforgettable blue rings appeared and transformed him into his ghost self. "Yes!" He transformed back to human. "This is so cool! Thanks mom and dad!"

"Don't thank us son. Thank you for giving our painful machine another chance." Jack said and ruffled his son's raven black hair.

"Good job, little brother!" Jazz gave him a playful elbow nudge.

"Now son, you said it was more painful?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"Oh, that can't be right. Oh well, it seemed to work." Jack said proudly.

"Yes, just be careful not to over work your human self for a couple weeks." Maddie said while giving her son a hug.

"Don't worry, its not like I'm discarding my ghost self." Danny smiled.

"I know." Maddie smiled and kissed his fore-head.

"Come on guys. Lets go freak people out." Danny chuckled. They would defiantly make a scene walking around with Danny Fenton that everyone thought was gone. Even though everyone knows he's alive, they still don't know that Danny Fenton is now restored. All the friends left the lab unaware that two red glowing eyes were following them in the shadows...

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Spooky... I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Today it is 10 degrees where I live, so not THAT bad. Still, I'm am freezing! I'm so happy I have my overworked laptop to heat me up. X3 I hope this chapter wasn't choppy or anything. Doing the best I'm capable of, and to my sister's its awesome! They always bring a smile to my face. I've even added them as back-ground-ish character's in this fic. Keep your eye's out for Lillie and Maggie. :) Now for Shadow's review:**

**Shadow: Tucker is all yours! Someone is excited to get Tucker... X3 Oh if you saw Danny's half human ghost form you would be freaked out too... I might draw it and somehow find something that will display my picture. It is freaky...in my mind... I had a nightmare about his half ghost/human form the other night... creepy! Wow, sorry its so cold for you! Maybe things will warm up. :) These are the times I want summer back... -.-**

**Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter is coming soon! Next chapter will be the day before the party! The party chapter is awesome! It has 9,145 words! :O Yup, be sure to look forward for that! It is an awesome chapter! Until next chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4- Being Followed

**A/N : Sup guys? TGIF! Woo hoo! I LIVE for Friday's! :3 A WEEKEND TO FIANLLY DO WHAT I WANT! Which is reading, typing, playing video games, drawing, playing with my sister's, and GOING CRAZY! XD Oh and doing my nails. :3 FINALLY! :D Hope you guys are enjoying my fic so far. My sister's say its gold on a computer. IKR... :/ FRIDAY WOO HOO, OH YEAH, BRING IT ON WEEK! I MADE IT THROUGH THE WEEK! HAHA! I AM VIC- sorry... this week felt like 3 months. *sigh***

**Enjoy chapter 4- 'Being Followed'. It will brighten your day and...I can't even cheer myself up. Who am I kidding...I WANT NEXT WEEK TO BE OVER TOO! D: **

* * *

><p>D.P.F. Sequel: The Other Half<p>

Chapter 4- Being Followed

"Dude, look at this!" Tucker exclaimed running into Danny's room. Danny was lying on his bed, as his human form, playing a video game. Danny rolled his eye's. Its one thing if Danny only got 7 hours of sleep and his best friend frolics in here and freaks out over a piece of paper!

"Sup Tuck?" Danny chuckled and got up to look at the peice of paper Tucker was flailing around in excitement. Tucker showed Danny the peice of paper. "Oh wow, a piece of laminated paper." Danny said sarcastically.

"Read the laminated paper genius." Tucker pointed. It was a Party Invitation and had dress code themes, times, date, whats being served, where the party is and who is hosting it. Danny knew almost all that.

"Hmm...gonna need to rent a tux and knowing my luck spill grape joice on it or something." Danny said.

"Same here." Tucker said. Tucker bit his lip. "Poor Sam, she's gotta wear a dress."

"Oh yeah she will be thrilled to hear that." As though on cue, a girls voice was heard.

"I'll be thrilled to hear what, exactly?" Sam questioned while stepping into the room.

"Sam, what a nice surprise! We were just talking about you." Danny said while scracthing his neck nervously. Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed the laminated paper out of Tuckers hand's. She scanned it.

"Hey!" Tucker made a lunge for the paper, but Sam pushed him away. Sam's eyes suddenly bulged after reading.

"A FROU FROU DRESS? I WILL NEVER!" Sam shouted angrily and crumpled up the paper. Tucker ran over and grabbed it.

"I got it!" Tucker picked it up and tried to straighten it out. Sam groaned and slumped in a chair. She sat there in deep thought until a smug smile spread across her face.

"Valerie wants me in a dress, huh? I'll give her one she won't forget!" Sam had a devious smile as she ran out the door and to her house.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the fight between those two." Danny said sarcasticlly.

"Yeah, lets hope nails will be involved!" Tucker said with an excited tone in his voice. Danny glared at him.

"Tucker, I was being sarcastic!" Danny pushed Tucker teasingly.

"I know...but wouldn't you love it if they beat each-other up?" Tucker questioned.

"No, I wouldn't." Danny sighed and transformed into a ghost. "Come on Tuck." Danny grabbed Tucker's arm and flew out of the house with him.

"So, tell me again where we're going? I feel lost." Tucker said while glancing around from sky level.

"Two guys need a tux, so what better place to go to then Ethan's Tuxedo Shop." They both landed in front of a shop and Danny transformed back into a human. The shop was small, but long and it had a giant sign that said: 'Ethan's Tuxedo Shop'. Both boys went inside. It was a long room with tuxedo's of different,size,color, anything! Ethan, the shop owner, was behind a desk. He had slick blonde hair and looked to be in his thirties.

Danny and Tucker broswed around a bit, until they fianlly found two tuxedo's that were perfect and in their price range. They decided to rent them for a week incase it would take 5 days to get any stains out. They made there purchase and exited the nice little shop.

"Come on! Velvet purple shopping bags? I can't be seen like this!" Tucker said worriedly.

"Relax. Ethan can be a bit of a bold kinda guy, so..." Tucker interrupted him.

"But..." Danny spoke before Tucker could finish.

"Just..."

"I..."

"Live..."

"Don't...

"With..."

"Want..."

"IT!" Danny got annoyed. They finally neared Fenton Works and stepped inside. Jazz was right there reading a book on the couch. Jazz didn't notice Tucker right away. She rained an eyebrow and lowered her book. She stared intently at them.

"A velvet purple bag? Is it for Sam?" Jazz questioned. Danny flushed red in anger and embarassment. He could hear Tucker trying told hold in a laugh.

Danny elbowed him and spoke, "No! It's our tuxedo's." Danny said in annoyance.

"Oh...did you rent them because you are going on a date with Sam?" Jazz was starting to get nosy and Danny was starting to get irritated.

"No, well sort of. Its a dress code for a party."

"Oh...a party that you're going to with Sam?" Jazz was enjoying this little game.

"No! Well she is coming." Danny said in anger.

"Coming because you are going?" Jazz questioned.

"AGH! STOP IT!" Danny started to head up the stairs.

"So its sort of a date with Sam?" Jazz called up the stairs. Before Danny could retort, the lab door flung open. Danny's parents barreled out.

"Danny, on a date with Sam!" Maddie called in... some sort of emotion. Danny wasn't sure if it was angry, surprised, or just happy. He shrugged off the thought.

"Where!? Oh, I knew this day would come! So whats in the velvet bag? Is it for Sam?" Jack questioned. Danny did a facepalm. Jazz snickered and continued to read.

"For the millionth time, NO ITS MY TUXEDO!" Danny said in anger.

"So you're going on a date with Sam?" Maddie questioned.

Before Danny could protest, Jack interrupted, "Son, its about time we had a little father to son chat." Tucker started to laugh out loud.

"ITS JUST A PARTY! VALERIES PARTY! TUCKER, SAM AND I ARE GOING TO VALERIE'S PARTY! THE THREE OF US ARE GOING! HENCE THE WORD 'THREE'!" Danny flushed red in anger.

"Oh...so you're going on a date with Valerie?" Jack questioned.

"You know what...forget I even opened the door." He grabbed Tucker's arm and they ran upstairs.

"So much for the father to son talk." Jack grumbled and followed Maddie into the lab. Jack always wanted to give Danny 'the talk' one of these days. Danny didn't seem all that excited. It was embarrassing for Danny. Danny easily dodged that bullet.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I never realized how much your family is bookin' for Sam." Tucker was finishing Danny's video game for him.<p>

"I know right! I mean yes I like Sam, but what if nothing happens in the future? Why do they make a ginat scene about this now when it might not involve anything in my future! I mean I'm not saying that Sam and aren't planning on anything, but... BABY STEPS WORLD!" Danny said in anger while pacing around the room.

"You lost me at 'I like Sam.'" Tucker said while defating a player. "Yeah, the steps you and Sam's baby will be taking." Tucker teased. Danny deadpanned him.

"No, I don't like to think of it now." Danny paused in thought an changed the subject. "Wonderful, the only friend I'm counting on understanding me and he's lost." Danny slumped on his bed and covered his face with his hands. All the shouting was starting a head-ache.

"Danny?" Sam questioned and he quickly got up from his position.

"Oh, Sam! I, uh, how long have you been in thirty feet distance of the house?" Danny questioned and started to turn red. He was about to put his hand on his night stand and lean, until he realized his night stand wasn't in that exact spot. He fell to the ground, but quickly got back up. He smiled sheepishly. Sam chuckled.

"I just got here." Sam replied. Danny sighed in relief.

"Love birds, love birds, who can get mad at the love birds?" Tucker did a teasing song and got a glare from Sam.

"I came to let you both know that my parents are driving me nuts. Especially my mom! She keeps putting me in these pink dresses the size of the Amazon River! So how about we all go do something before I drown in a sea of pink cause knowing my mother, shes calling the C.I.A and starting to track me down." Sam sighed in annoyance.

"Nasty Burger? Only one letter away from 'Tasty'." Tucker said proudly.

"Why not? Come on!" Sam didn't have to tell Tucker twice. Except she had go over and grab Danny's arm and lead him into the hall.

"Wait! If my parents see you and I they will start another scene." Danny said while rubbing the back of neck.

"Scene?" Sam questioned with an eyebrow going up.

"Oh, uh, nothing..." Danny blushed and transformed. He phased through the house and to the street with Sam. They saw Tucker in his neon green car and the key already injected. He honked the horn.

"Man, now I'm really mad at the love-birds." Tucker teased.

"Shut up and step on it." Sam grumbled. Danny transformed back into a human.

"'Nasty...Tasty...Whats the difference...Nasty...Tasty...Not an expensive budget!'" Tucker sang to the Nasty Burger jingle.

"Tucker, when was the last time we told you your singing is amazing?" Danny questioned after un-covering his ears.

"Uh, I don't know." Tucker replied.

"Because...ITS AMAZING HOW SOMEONE CAN SING THAT BADLY!" Danny finished.

"Thats such a stupid jingle, Tucker. It doesn't even rhyme." Sam grumbled from the back seat.

Finally they neared Nasty Burger. It was dead that day. Hardly anyone around. "Probaly all out buying a tuxedo or dress." Tucker said with a smart smile. They all found a booth and ordered.

"Man, I can't wait for Valeries party!" Tucker said excitedly shoving frys in his mouth.

"Tucker, I've heard of stress eating, but this? Excitment eating isn't right." Sam teased her friend.

"You're just jealous I can down 5 burgers in an hour." Tucker said proudly.

"Nope. Not jealous, shocked." Sam said while taking a bite of her salad.

"Hey, I have a joke: What does Tucker like to wear?" After everyone shrugged, Danny continued. "A Tuck-edo!" He got a chuckle from everyone.

"Sounds like some sort of taco." Tucker said while taking a bite of his burger. "Speaking of taco..."

"Oh come on! We came to Nasty Burger, we are not going to Tonys Taco's." Danny grumbled in annoyance.

"Niccolo's Noodle Shop?" Tucker questioned. Both Danny and Sam shook their head's.

"Wicked Dan's Waffle Hut?"

"No!" Sam and Danny agreed. They hated the name Dan, even though it was the name of their favorite waffle place...and half od Danny's name.

"Pino's Pizza Palace?" Tucker questioned.

"No!"

"Pizza Hut?"

"No!"

"Ok, ok, one last one that neither of you can resit: Caden's Candy Shop." Tucker's grin went wider.

Sam and Danny bit their lip. They would not be deafted by Tucker...but Caden's candy is sooo goood. They all found themselves drooling and ran to Tuckers car.

* * *

><p>"The entire store, please!" Tucker joked. Caden was a nice guy who was in his forties. He had brown hair and a small mustache.<p>

"That will be: 500,000,000 $, sir!" Caden went along with the joke, he knew Tucker very well. (which food place doesn't)

"Aww, I'm a little short on the 500,000,000 $. How about one peice of everything!" Tucker said excitedly. Sam and Danny were waiting in the car.

"Hmm... ok then, 58.92 $." Caden knew that order by heart. "Oh and here." He gave Tucker three small cards.

"Whats this?" Tucker questioned.

"A trip to the most faithful dentist I know..."

"Oh...how generous..." Tucker faked a smile.

"Oh, I'm just messing with you! A coupon for next time you come to my shop! Come again...I can't say that! You're here 3 days a week! See you next time Tucker."  
>Tucker payed Caden, and walked out with a huge bag of candy!<p>

"Tucker, when you said, 'lets raid Caden's' I didn't think you meant it, but now!" Danny stared at the bag.

"Chow time!" Tucker was in the front seat already starting to un-wrap. Danny and Sam rolled there eyes. Tucker gave them some candy and they all sat and enjoyed the amazing teeth rotting expierence of 'Caden's Candy Shop'.

Tucker was nearly finished the bag until they started to drive home. Tucker dropped off Sam.

"Dude, want me to head to your place?" Tucker questioned.

"Nah, I could use some fresh air. See you tomorrow!" Danny replied.

"Ok...tomorrow night is party night!" Tucker exclaimed while driving away.

Danny started to fly towards home. It was getting dark. Suddenly as Danny was flying through the sky, he heard a crash in an alley-way. He slowly leapt down and hid behind a dumpster. Suddenly a rattling near a trash-can caused him to leap out of hiding.

"Ok, whoever you are, Ember, Dan, Vlad, Skulker, The Box Ghost... what... The Box Ghost? Forget him... show yourself!" Danny had a plasma ball in the palm of his hand ready for action.

'Meow...' A cat jumped out of the trash can and ran down the street.

"Wow...a furocious cat..." Danny started to walk out of the alley way, not even notcing the two red eyes watching his every move. Danny took off at super speed to his house. Danny had a troubling feeling that he was being followed. The alone following feeling sneaks up on you. Sometimes its just your imagination...but not Danny. He is always being hunted.

'Gotta try to lose whoever is following me...' Danny thought to himself as he put on a burst of speed. He fianlly reached his home and phased inside. He defiantly was not scared, but thinking about how many people could be after him gave him the willie's. He jogged up into his room and jumped onto his bed. He transformed back to human and read a comic book. He still had the feeling...but now he felt like he was being watched!

Suddenly a creeking sound caused him to jump out of bed. He held his comic firmly in his hand ready to throw it, suddenly the door slowly and creepily opened. Danny, without hesitation, flung the comic at the person.

"Owe!" The unforgettable voice of Jazz stabbed the silence. "Danny, why did you just attack me?!" Jazz rubbed her throbing head and flung the comic near him.

"Sorry, I thought you were my follower." Danny picked up the comic and layed back down on his bed.

"Sam is following you?" Jazz questioned with that nosy tone of hers.

"No! Now get out before I throw a hard cover at you!" Danny reached for a hard covered book.

"Ok...ok..." Jazz put her hands in front of her in a blocking pose just incase her little brother had any ideas. She slowly inched away from his room.  
>Danny flipped open his phone and texted Tucker : Hey Tuck, do you ever get the feeling like you're being followed and watched?<p>

Tucker replyed quickly : Yeah, sometimes. I understand why you do though. Oh man, my stomach hurts and I don't know why.

Danny rolled his eyes and responded : Probably the quarter bit of candy Sam and I let you take home.

Tucker responded : Nah! I have a better system and candy doesn't really put a hurtin' on me.

Danny responded : Are you nervous for Valerie's party?

Tucker replied : Me! No way...are you nervous?

Danny looked uneasy and responded : Well its one thing if you go to one of your enimie's party. I'll be fine, with you and Sam there, what could happen? I couldn't see Valerie the type of person to turn a party into a trap.

Tucker replied : Sure... well see you tomorrow, dude!

Danny responded : Ok, oh and please do not go to Caden's tomorrow. I can't stand grumpy, whiny, sick Tucker.

Tucker replied : Aww come on! He gave me a coupon for three free peieces of candy!

Danny rolled his eye's and closed his phone.

* * *

><p>He played a video game for a couple hours to pass time and get the thought of a follower out of his head.<p>

"Danny, I know whats wrong with you!" Jazz came parading in his room.

"Oh boy, here it comes. Ok Jazz, how am I mentally ill today?" Danny asked in annoyance.

"Ok, the scientific research of psychology has proven that you need a girl friend." Jazz said acting all smart.

"Jazz, I kind of have one." Danny replied flushing red.

"See? You 'kind of' have one, you have to have one."

"Jazz, think about yourself, not me." Danny sighed turning away from his annoying sister.

"Its my job as an older sister to think about you. If you get a girlfriend, you will have less stress. Proves : happier life."

"Yes, I have a girfriend...kind of..." He whispered the last part. "I'm happy now see." Danny did a phony smile, "So leave me alone!" Danny started to push Jazz out the door.

"Danny, you also have been enhancing stress from up-coming school, human form, being hunted, fighting ghosts, and the fact that you haven't been normal in three years!" Jazz exclaimed.

"I know, but I'm hoping after time everything will be fine, now get out and come back in...hmm...lets say...NEVER!" Danny slammed the door leaving Jazz left in the hallway dumbfounded.

Danny looked at the clock. 9:35, it was time for him to hit the hay. He turned out all the lights and fell asleep easily, still feeling as though he was being watched...  
>which he was...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yikes! Can anyone guess who is following Danny? I don't always get a feeling I'm being followed, but sometimes watched, and its usually my little sister wanting to play with me...usually... Today was also stressful...even though I'm home-schooled. Only good thing about tonight: I'm going skiing with my fam! :D Until next chapter! Which will be the party chapter and it will be the longest chapter by far! :O It will be here soon. :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Party Crasher

**A/N : Hi guys! Blah, Monday's... :P I hope you have all been having a great day! I'm soo tried. Haven't been getting good sleep these past few day's. Need a better schedule... -.- Here it is! The party chapter! The longest chapter with 9,571 words! Phew! Might have longer, but this is longest by far. Without further adieu I give you Chapter 5: 'Party Crasher'. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>D.P.F. Sequel: The Other Half<p>

Chapter 5- Party Crasher

"Danny...time...to...get...up..." Tucker was trying to open Danny's eyes.

"Tucker, don't poke his eye out!" Sam scowled. "Say something to get him out of bed, not give him a mini heart attack!"

"I was going to. Dude, Dan is here!" Tucker could barely hold in a laugh.

"Dan...go to an ice cream parlor..." Danny groaned in mid-sleep while flipping under his pillow.

"Sounds good to me!" Tucker was about to walk out of the room, but Sam grabbed his beret and dragged him back into Danny's room. "Aww... no fair... he gets to dream about ice cream and I've been living with buffalo chicken!" Tucker pouted.

"Let me try. Hey Danny, only five minitues til the party!" Sam shouted.

"WHAT!" Danny leapt out of bed to see his two friends with smirks on their face's.

"Told ya." Sam smirked.

"REALLY FIVE MINTUES?" Danny and Tucker asked in unison.

"Of corse not!" Sam got a sigh of relief from everyone. "Two hours." She corected. Danny went wide eyed. He glanced at his clock... 5 o'clock!

"Dude, we thought you were dead." Tucker said while getting a punch in the arm from Sam.

"I can't believe you slept til five. You went to bed in dark and woke up in dark, must feel weird." Sam said.

"The Box Ghost wouldn't stop being annoying. I was up til 9 a.m. without any sleep at all." Danny yawned.

"Well get your act together, you're the honored guest at tonights party!" Tucker made a true statement.

"How come your parents haven't woken you up yet?" Sam questioned the still tired boy.

"My mom and dad left for bowling at 8, Jazz is visiting Derik and meeting his entire family." Danny sighed and hopped out of bed, still not wanting to get up.  
>"I can't stand that Box Ghost." Danny sighed.<p>

"BEWARE! Oh and thanks for the compliment, but BEWARE!" The Box Ghost said from inside the wall and floated out the window.

"If I hear 'beware' one more time I'll track The Box Ghost down and cram him in the Fenton Thermos with Pandora..." Danny grit his teeth.

* * *

><p>After an hour of chatting Sam and Tucker went home to start getting ready for the party. Danny would pick them up in his new car. He just started lesson's two weeks ago. His dad was teaching him...how to drive like a maniac! Jazz and his mom taught him instead.<p>

Danny looked at himself in the mirror several times. His raven black hair still looked a little tossled, but other than that he looked, surprisingly, good.  
>He jogged down the stairs and to his new dark bluenavy blue velichle. It was a nice sedan that was brand new. He dug out his keys and got into the car. As he started to drive off, tiny flakes of snow fell from the sky.

"Great! Snow makes for car acciedents that makes my new car in a ditch! Darn, should have taken my dad up on the snow tires." Danny grumbled and turned on-route to Tucker's house. The snow started to fall heavily. Danny found himself on the street barley moving. "Ugh!" He jumped out of the car into the cold frigid snow. He glanced at the tires. They were stuck for sure.

"And on a party night! Great..." Danny mumbled to himself. At least he wasn't backing up any traffic. He examined the tires and tried digging the snow away from them so he could at least move a few feet. He jumped back in the car and put it in motion. He slowly made his way down the street to Tucker's house. He honked his horn a few times and fianlly saw Tucker running out barley with his coat on. He jumped in the car excitedly.

"LETS GO!" He nearly shouted in Danny's ear. Danny put the car in very slow motion. "Come on, we're going to be late!" Tucker chanted. "Oh, you forgot snow tires didn't you?" Tucker gave Danny an accusing look.

"Maybe..." Danny said quietly.

"Dude, its the dead of winter! What were you thinking!" Tucker shook Danny. "And on the night of the best party in the whole world...WHY CRUEL WORLD!" Tucker banged his fists against the glass side window.

"Relax, Sam probably has a car mechanic living in her garage, lets just go see if she has any snow tires I can loan from her." Danny sighed and put the car into a snail-like motion.

"AGH! We are going to be late!" Tucker screeched.

"Not late, fashionably late." Danny smirked.

"Its still late. I don't want to miss a single minitue of party time! Step on it! Don't worry about red lights, I NEED THAT PARTY!" Tucker exclaimed with agony.

"Stop back seat driving! I can handle some snow!" Danny hissed.

"No, you stop front seat drivin'! Gimme that wheel!" Tucker made an effort to lunge for the steering wheel. Danny pushed him away.

"My ride, sit!" Danny glanced at Tucker with anger.

"Fine...PARTY!" Tucker twitched his eye mentally.  
>They finally reached Sam's driveway. Already there were butlers out shoveling. Danny, avoiding the butlers, made his way into the parking lot.<p>

"Its 6:51! I can't watch the clock turn to seven!" Tucker said in agony.

"Stop it you big baby! Here comes Sam now." Sam, in her coat, ran to the car.

"Judging by your time and Tucker's reaction, you forgot the snow tires." Sam threw Danny a look.

"What!? I've deeply learned my lesson...do you have a mechanic in your garage?" Danny questioned.

"Philipe! I need some assistance!" Sam called out the window. Suddenly the garage door slowly opened, a tall man with a chain-saw and hockey mask what standing there.

"YIKES! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Tucker said franticly.

"Relax, he was in the back cutting trees. Philipe, we need some snow tire's, can you help us out?" Sam questioned the tall man who was standing beside the car door.

"Of corse!" The man had a french accent. He lifted off his mask and had nice dark slick hair. He ran back into the garage and rolled out 4 snow tires. As fast as he could he replaced the tires and put the normal tires back in the shed for when Danny needs them back.

"How'd he do that so fast?" Danny asked with his jaw dropped.

"He once worked in a pitstop crew and was the fatest one to change tire wheels with training at the age of tweleve." Sam replied.

"Why doesn't he work there any more?" Tucker asked.

"He fell in love with a race car driver named Ila and she begged him to cheat and put a hole in one of Marcel's tire's. He was so in-love with her, that he didn't hesitate. After Marcel fired him, he found out Ila was just using him to cheat so she could win against one of the most famous racer's, Marcel. Philipe begged for Marcel to take him back, after Ila broke his heart. He told Marcel everything and apologized profusely, but Marcel held his grounds, so now Philipe works here." Sam answered.

"How sad...I would never fall for any girl that despretly!" Tucker said proudly.

"Sure..." Danny said and both he and Sam rolled their eye's. After they waved farewell to Philipe, they headed for Valerie's party. Danny couldn't help but look at Sam in the rearview mirror. Tonight she was glowing. She wore a black dress that went about knee-high, she also had her hair up. Suddenly Sam looked in the rearview mirror and saw Danny staring at her. Danny quickly looked away. Sam raised an eyebrow and looked out the window.

Danny had an opurtunity to glance back at her again. He looked up in the rearview mirror at the beautiful goth girl in the back-seat.

"DUDE, SNOW PLOW!" Tucker screeched. Danny locked his eye's back onto the road to see a snow-plow heading straight for them! He had gone on the other side of the road by mistake. He quickly swerved back onto the right-lane. "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? We were almost killed!" Tucker glanced at Danny. He wanted a good explanation.

"Well...uh...I..." Danny just didn't know what to say without sounding stupid. He smiled a crooked sheepish smile. "I..." Danny motioned Tucker to lean in and he whispered in his ear, "I couldn't lay my eyes of Sam, isn't she gorgeous?" Danny questioned Tucker.

"The reason we were almost killed is because you couldn't take your eyes off your girlfriend!" Tucker shouted angrily.

"Oh and when you have a beautiful girl you won't stare at her either?" Danny asked accusingly.

"Well...no... but I wouldn't kill my friends! Especially one friend who hasn't even been on a first date yet!" Tucker pouted.

"Lets just get to the party." Sam said while blushing once Danny glanced back at her one last time. Danny put on a burst of speed.

"Its right there!" Tucker pointed to a large house they had just missed. Danny backed up and found a spot in the crowded street-side. He went around and helped Sam out. Once everyone was out, and he had locked the doors, they all ran to the house. The house was quite large, wouldn't say a mansion, but pretty big. Danny knocked on the door while Tucker continued to ring the doorbell annoyingly.

"Knock it off Tuck! They won't answer the door for people like you!" Tucker igrnoed Danny's insult and continued the ring until a man opened the door. It was Valerie's dad, Mr. Grey.

"Hello Danny Fenton/Phantom! How would you like to be addressed?" He questioned polietly with a cheery smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm used to Phantom, but I won't mind if people call me Fenton. But I usally use just Danny." Danny answered.

"Of corse, Danny! Hello Sam! Tucker, the bathrooms are up the stairs to your right." Mr. Grey said while looking down at the impaitent boy.

"No! I just want to get this party started!" Tucker said while nearly running over Mr. Grey.

"Ok, enjoy the party! And thank you Danny!" Mr. Grey opened the door widely and smiled cheerily.

"No problem." Danny said while walking into the giant room. It was alsmot like a huge dance floor. Everyone was dancing and partying! Tucker was already migling. The three friends split up. Sam went to find someone like herself, Tucker went to find a girl friend, and Danny looked for Valerie. He fianlly found the girl in a dark pink long flowly dress. She had her hair up in a pony-tail and she was talking with a couple A-list girls. Danny knew she was probably trying to get back in the A-list crowd she was once in.

"Val-" But before Danny could call to the girl a loud sound bellowed through the entire room. It was Mr. Grey trying to work a microphone.

"Hello everyone and welcome to my daughter's party! The main reason you are all here tonight is to welcome the guest of honor... Danny Phantom/Fenton!" A spotlight was pointed on Danny. Everyone turned and jaw's dropped. They couldn't believe Danny Phantom was in this exact room breathing the exact same air! A lot of people in this room adored Danny, especially Paulina. She had Danny's DP tattooed on her arm for Pete sake!

"The ghost boy is here!" Paulina screeched in happiness. A couple girls cheered with delight and some dudes gave Danny a fist pump.

"He is here tonight because, now that we know his secret, he has helped me get my job back! Now that my boss of Axion Labs looked back at an old tape of the day I lost my job, he saw that a gaurd dog and Danny Phantom had tried to help the lab, but instead it was torn up! But now that we have proof it wasn't my fault, I got my job back!" Mr. Grey exclaimed. Everyone cheered.

"Thank you Danny!" Mr. Grey exclaimed into the micro-phone and everyone cheered.

Once it was queit again, Danny spoke, "Thank you everyone! I should not be the one to be thanked, I want to thank my entire town for being such a wonderful town to watch over! When I "died" I couldn't stop being the hero. And its not the applause, not the fact that I'm adored, the fact that I helped innocent people and that I did a good thing is all that kept me going. My two amazing friends, yeah Tucker, I'm looking at the buffet table." Danny was now on a small stage and was given a microphone.

"What?" Tucker asked in mid-chew.

"Sam Manson, you were there for me no matter what, thank you." Danny looked over at Sam. Sam blushed and smiled. "It's all the people in the world that help me become who I am. My mother and father taught me not to give up. My sister, Jazz, taught me how to handle tough moments. The whole town taught me to never stop beileving in myself or I wouldn't believe I can. Thank you everyone!" Danny said into the microphone and everyone cheered.

"Yay ghost boy!" Paulina cheered and ran over to Danny as he stepped down from the platform.

"Oh, hi...Paulina." Danny greeted as cheerily as he could. He was honestly over Paulina, there were WAY better girls out there than her.

"So, Danny, are you taken?" She questioned raising an eye-brow.

"Kind of...I wouldn't exactly say taken." Danny replied honestly.

"Great!" Paulina cheered happily.

"Paulina, I spent most of my school years with a crush on you, but now I'm not sure. Plus you called me loser like one hundred times each year." Danny huffed.

"Oh, I was just joking! I always liked you, I...uh...just didn't know how to tell you, so I played hard to get, all girls do." Paulina said smuggly.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm gonna pass and go say 'hi' to Valerie." Danny started to walk away.

"Wait! No...come back...both of you!" Paulina schreeched in agony.

"Yikes, that is not something anyone wants to wake up to." Danny finally found Valerie talking with Kwan.

"Hey, look Val, its Phantom!" Kwan said causing Valerie to look back at Danny approaching.

"Well if it isn't Danny Phantom." Valerie said excitedly and ran towards him. "Hi Danny!" Valerie called. Once they neared each other, Valerie gave Danny a hug. "Thank you so much for being here and helping my dad. " Valerie smiled.

"Hey its no problem. I was excited to come. Thank you." Danny said after they finished the embrace.

"So did Tucker and Sam come?" Valerie knew Tucker was here, but wasn't sure about Sam.

"Yeah, Tuck of course, is raiding the buffet table and I have to go looking for Sam. It's kind of our first 'official' date and I can't leave her hanging." Danny replied.

"Oh...awesome! See you around I guess." Valerie seemed a little sad.

"Yeah, ok." Danny thought he saw Valerie shed a tear as she walked away. 'I feel bad, but Sam is the one for me, right?' Danny questioned himself.

"Hey Fentom!" Dash called. Danny huffed a sigh knowing that the three years of not being wailed on was about to come all at once.

"Oh, Dash. Hi..." Danny sighed and faced the boy. Surprisingly, Danny was as tall as Dash. He was more muscular than him. That astonished Danny.

"Wow, you're a hero now! How would you like to be a part of the 'Cool' group when you join school? Even your loser friends can too." The jock smirked, another jock behind him gave Dash a high-five.

"As tempting as that may sound, I don't want to." Danny replied showing signs of irritation.

"Great, we'll sign you up tomorrow and give yo- wait, did you just say no?" Dash asked in a mind-boggled tone.

"Yes." Danny said cooly.

"Great!" Dash exclaimed.

"No. Yes as in 'yes'. I am not joining your A-list club. I need to go find Sam, bye." Danny walked past the astonished jock.

"Tucker, have you seen Sam?" Danny asked Tucker.

"Mmmhmmmm." He replied while sipping soda.

"Great, where?"

" ...mmmm." Tucker mumbled while in mid-sip.

"I don't understand you when you talk like that! English please."

"I said, 'she is right behind you!' Ya twit." Tucker said while going back to sipping his soda. Danny turned and saw Sam with a girl. The girl was a little younger than them. Looked to be about 16. She had brown hair and bangs, her eyes were a beautiful hazel. She had a pink dress on that went knee-high.

"Guys, this is Lillie." Sam introduced the girl. The girl shook hand's with them.

"Hello! I'm T.F. as in 'Too Fine.'" Tucker said while kissing the girl's hand. The girl quickly locked her hand back to her side and just nodded at the strange character she had just met.

"Thats Tucker, Tucker Foley. This is Danny Phantom/Fenton." Sam pointed to Danny. Lillie suddenly gasped to herself, but then shook his hand.

"Is it true what they say? You are a hero?" She questioned him.

"Yes. I think so." Danny smiled. Suddenly Sam whispered something in Lillie's ear. Lillie scowled and looked back at her.

"I wasn't going to!" She defended herself.

"Ok, ok...just making sure." Sam smiled.

"So, Lillie, do you know Valerie?" Tucker questioned the girl.

"Yes, I used to go to school with her. I left to go to...not important. Hey has anyone tried the punch, so...punchy!" Lillie exclaimed quickly changing the topic.  
>Sam raised an eye brow, but shrugged off the thought.<p>

"Cool, what's you last name?" Tucker questioned once more.

"Lillie Baxter." Lillie smiled.

"Cool. Dads name?" Tucker questioned. He was obviously trying to get some info on his possible-new-girl-friend.

"Classified." Lillie smiled sheepishly.

"Ok... favorite food?" Tucker questioned her.

"Pizza! Who's isn't?"

"True..true... favorite color?" Tucker continued to throw questions at her.

"Pink. I have a question for you. Why are you asking me so many question's?" Lillie tilted her head in a quizing look.

"Oh, I just like to know peeople before I get to know them." Tucker said proudly.

"Strange." Suddenly a strange beeping noise was heard from Lillie. "Oh, have to go...make a...uh... call? Be right back, if I'm not back within fifteen mintues, panic."  
>Lillie ran off into the crowd.<p>

"Nice Tuck, you scared her off!" Danny teased.

"She's cool. Good find for me Sam." Tucker ignored the insult.

"Who said I found you a date? She's my new friend! Tucker, you have a sick love addict problem." Sam shot Tucker a look.

"Guys, re-lax. Sam, follow me." Danny ran off into the crowd with Sam not far behind him.

"Lovebirds..." Tucker rolled his eyes and smiled to himself.

"Back! Did anyone panic?" Lillie said breathlessly.

"Nope." Tucker smiled.

"Tell me something unique about yourself Tucker." Lillie said cheerily.

"I got both my tonsil's removed." Tucker said proudly and opening his mouth to let her see.

"Eww." Lillie faked a smile and edged away from him. "So where are your friends? Should we set the level to DEFCON 3?" Lillie whispered that last part.

"Death con whaty now?" Tucker questioned.

"Oh...heh. Nothing..." Lillie smiled sheepishly.

"Mhhhmmm..." Tucker started sipping his soda with his eyebrow raised.

"Fine, Tucker can I tell you something?" Lillie whispered. Tucker smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Danny and Sam were above the party. They had ran up the stairs and were watching the party. A hyper party is very exhausting! Danny was leaning agaisnt the banister while Sam rested her crossed arms on the white banister. Danny gave Sam a look. Sam couln't even describe the look it was so...cute. Sam felt like she could melt in his sky blue eye's.<p>

"What?" She smirked and now gave him a look. Danny felt the same way about her.

"I'm sorry, is my staring bothering you?" Danny questioned teasingly.

"Of corse not, its why you are staring at me that is making me confused."

"Oh, cause you're beautiful." Danny said it like butter being spread on toast. That is if the butter wasn't in the fridge too long, then its as hard as a rock and... sorry.

"You say that like its something, I'm not really." Sam said modestly.

"Are you kidding? The reason we were almost killed tonight is because you're so beautiful." Danny smiled.

"Really? I don't know." Well at least Sam wasn't like stuck-up Paulina always thinking about being beautiful all the time. But Sam did feel special tonight. She felt...  
>different. A good different. Sam could tell Valerie gave her some tude when she saw her dress.<p>

"I hope nothing can ruin this mo-" Danny spoke too soon. Tucker ran up the stairs gasping for air.

"Guys, guys, guys! Lillie is a- a!" Tucker couldn't even spit the words out.

"What Tucker, a what?" Danny questioend his frantic friend.

"I knew they weren't going to last long. Five minutes tops." Sam rolled her eyes.

"No! Not that... she's a- a... she said she'd kill me if I told anyone, but she's a...spy." Tucker whispered.

"A spy? Tuck, I think you had a little too much pepsi." Danny teased.

"I'm not kidding!" Tucker said in a serious tone. "While you two were up here making out, she told me everything!"

"We were not making out!" Danny defended.

"Yeah! We were just talking." Sam hissed.

"Whatever, follow me." Tucker pointed down the stairs.

"I'm happy where I am. Tucker, no more pepsi." Danny rolled his eyes.

"I only had two!" Tucker defended himself.

"Sure, are you on your third?" Sam questioned, she knew the answer.

"Yes." Tucker sighed. "Fine, if I can't bring you to Lillie, I'll bring her to you!" Tucker ran down the stairs and Danny and Sam just watched him cut his way through the dancing crowds.

"How sad, I'm not sure if I should help him or kick him in the shin." Danny sighed.

"I don't believe him. Lillie is too shy to be a spy. Heh, that rhymes." Sam and Danny both chuckled.

"Yeah, we'd better go check on him anyway. He may start World War Three if he messes up Valerie's party." Danny sighed and they both walked down the stairs.

Sam wasn't quite used to high heels. She almost tripped a couple times, but caught her self quickly. 'More like high-hells...' she thought to herself. Suddenly, when she was alomost at the bottom, she tripped! She was about to hit the ground, but Danny quickly caught her.

"Sam, are you ok?" He questioned in worry while helping her on her feet.

"Yeah, its just these high heels. I don't know how some girls can live in them." Sam blushed a little at such a scene.

"Yeah, your lucky I caught you, you could have gotten a sprained ankle...or worse." Danny gave her a reasurring smile. Suddenly Paulina ran towards them. Sam bit her lip. She also had to look out for Paulina! Sam wasn't sure if Danny still had a crush on her, but she just hoped Paulina wouldn't work her evil magic.

"Nice save Danny!" Paulina cheered.

"Oh, thanks." Danny faked a smiled. He hoped that Sam's reputation in school wasn't ruined after tonight.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a mintue?" Paulina had a smile on her face that made Sam unsure.

"Sure." Sam trudged after the girl. Sam looked back and saw Danny walk off to find Tucker. Paulina dragged Sam to a deserted area of the party.

"So Sam, you and Danny are now...dating?" Paulina raised an eyebrow.

"Sort of." Sam replied honestly.

"Well too bad for you, he's mine." Paulina's innocent smile turned into an evil glare.

"Danny doesn't even like you!" Sam clenched her teeth in anger.

"Oh really, has he ever told you that?"

"Well, no...but he would never like you!" Sam was starting to feel anger running through her. Why couldn't Paulina just buzz off?

"We'll its not just me you should be looking out for, the whole school knew Danny and Valerie used to be together. No one knows why they aren't anymore, but earlier they were hugging each other." Paulina smirked.

"I know...it was just a greeting hug, dummie! Valerie is happy her dad is back with his old job, that's it." Sam clenched her teeth. Pualina defiantly was not the person Sam wanted to run into.

"Oh, was it? Or is that just what he wants you to think?" Paulina smirked.

"'What he wants me to'- Paulina, he wouldn't do that! You're just jealous that he is Phantom and he's taken." Sam smirked.

"What! I'm not jealous, especially of you! And no one says he's taken..." Paulina said mysteriously and walked away while flipping her hair.

"Yeah, well...at least he wouldn't go for someone shallow like you!" Sam shouted angrily. Everyone who heard that gasped in shock. No one wanted to mess with everyone was older now and no one should be bulling anyone anymore, but Paulina still had one year til college. She would still continue to be a snobby rich jerk til this year is over. Paulina turned around with an evil glare on her ugly face.

"F.W.I. freak, I AM NOT SHALLOW! You're are just saying that because YOU are shallow!" Paulina got scarily close. She looked as though she was about to sock Sam!

"You better not hit me!" Sam shouted and stood her ground. "Oh wait, you wouldn't want to ruin your nail's." Sam smirked while rolling her eyes.

"I will ruin my nails if I have to!" Paulina screamed in rage. A crowd around the two started to form.

"Paulina Sanchez without her priceless nails? The world would blow up!" Sam smirked while giving Paulina a death stare.

"Sam Manson getting her life ruined in school? Danny would ditch you in a heart beat and go for someone like me!" Paulina's death stare went to a whole new 'death level'. You couldn't even call it a 'death stare'!

"Ha! Danny stays loyal to his friends, unlike someone that is right in front of me and has the word 'SHALLOW' wirrten all over her ugly forehead!" Sam's 'death stare' was also going to a new level. The crowd gasped, it was starting to grow.

"At least I don't dress in one color on the color chart!" Paulina hissed.

"Oh, you want to bring it?" This is the worst fight Sam has ever been in, and she knew she would win.

"Oh its already been brung sister!" Paulina's eyes narrowed in rage.

"Lets dance..." Sam clenched her fists until she could feel her nails penatrating her skin.

"Glady..." Paulina knew she could win against a goth punk.

"Wait! Before you two kill eachother, I just want to let you both know that I'm not taken." Mikey, a school student, came out from the crowd.

"Shut it, Mikey!" Paulina hissed.

"Shutting it..." Mikey sighed and hid in the crowd once more.

"Lets do this..." Paulina whispered in a death tone.

* * *

><p>"Nope. I'll always be the town, maybe world, hero, but I still have hopes for becoming an astronaut..." Danny was talking to a party guest. He trailed off when he heard shouting. He looked over and saw a large crowd of people chanting: 'Fight, fight, fight!' Danny excused himself and walked towards the crowd. He finally cut through. "What the!" Danny's jaw dropped. Sam was twisting Paulina's arm while Paulina tried to claw at her!<p>

"I'm going to rip you to peices even if it kills me!" Sam twisted her arm even harder.

"Oh yeah, before this night is over one of us is going to be dead, and trust me, it won't be me!" Paulina elbowed Sam in the stomach.

"Girls, stop it!" Danny ran over and pryed Sam off Paulina. The crowd continued to chant. "Stop encouraging them!" Danny gave the crowd a glare. Paulina dusted herself off and was about to lunge at Sam. Sam tried to lunge too, but Danny held her back. "Tucker, get Paulina!" Danny looked over and saw Tucker chanting.

"Ok, ok." Tucker ran over and held back Paulina. The two girls tried to break free, but couldn't.

"Hey, if you come out of this alive are you free Friday night?" Tucker questioned Paulina.

"What do you mean 'if I come out alive'? Of corse I'm going to win agaist that goth loser!" Paulina hissed making Tucker wince.

"Well, you do **NOT** want to see Sam's angry side. If this is a side right now, you DO NOT want to see angry." Tucker looked over at Sam and winced at the thought.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE MY ANGRY SIDE!" Paulina continued to struggle.

"Sam, Sam look at me. Don't fight with Paulina." Danny said trying to get her attention. He shook her shoulders.

"No, I need to kill her!" Sam tried to break free, there is no way in life she could break free from a half ghost super hero. "No!" Sam struggled.

"No, Sam, fighting with Paulina is what she wants, if you ignore her she will get even more mad." Danny made a true fact.

"I-" Before Sam could finish Valerie ran over.

"What is going on here!" She stared at the scene.

"Oh, Sam and Paulina are trying to kill each other over Danny." Mikey spoke up.

"What! Both of you stop, neither of you deserve Danny...I should!" Valerie said and got in between the two fighting girls.

"Ladies please! I'll give you something to fight about if you don't knock it off!" Danny said. He was starting to get irritated.

"I'm with Danny. Not at my party! Both of you stay seperated." Valerie pointed to Sam and Paulina.

"Fine." Sam huffed. She and Danny decided to walk away before another fight started.

"You haven't seen the end of me Sam Manson!" Paulina shouted and walked away with a couple A-lister's.

"Whatever..." Sam and Danny couldn't see Paulina anymore. They had walked far away from her.

"What was that all about?" Danny stopped walking.

"Paulina...she wanted you, she wanted you as a boyfriend and well, one thing led to another and-" Sam wasn't sure how to say this.

"Oh, I get it." Danny just nodded.

"So...do you like Paulina?" Sam questioned fearfully.

"What!" Danny made a face. "Of course I don't! She's so shallow." Danny chuckled while using one of Sam's descriptive words for Paulina.

"You don't? But all those years you liked her, gave up dignity for her, and standed being called a 'loser' and 'whimp' and not defend youself just to like her?" Sam asked all at once. "You're just going to throw that all away?"

"Sam, I would throw anything away for you." Danny smiled. Sam gave him a hug.

"Really?" Sam questioned.

"Defiantly." Dannys eye's glistened. Suddenly a very popular favorite song came on. Danny took Sams hand's and they made their way onto the dance floor. They started to dance. Danny held Sam close as they danced. Paulina stood near a party table and gave Sam the death stare. When Danny twirled Sam again, she stuck her tounge out at the annoying shallow girl.

"I saw that, Sam." Danny chuckled.

"Shoot." Sam said under her breathe.

"Don't provoke her. If you ignore she will be mad."

"Ok, you're right." The song came to an end and they both walked back up the stairs to the inside-balcony. Danny hoisted Sam up on the white banister. He hopped up next to her. His sky blue eye's were sparkling like the disco ball that hung above the room. They stared in each-others eye's for what seemed like forever. They both leaned in until something peirced the beautiful moment. Someone behind them was clapping. They both quickly glanced over and saw a 17-year-old boy, he had sharp blue eye's and hipster glasses. His black/brownish hair was short and wavy. Sam's jaw dropped. Who was standing there was none other than Erin Domon!

"Hello Samantha. Marvelous dancing!" Erin walked over and kissed Sam's hand. Sam pulled her hand away quickly. Great, somehow, Erin 'Demon' was here! Sam chuckled inside at the alikeness of his name.

"Hey! Don't touch her! You better not mess with me unless you want to wake up in the hospital with four black eye's." Danny pounded his fist agsint his hand and cracked his knuckles. He hopped down from the banister and faced Erin Demon.

Erin was a little startled, but then smirked and shook Danny's hand. "I know karate. Don't try anything fast, I mean no harm." He said in a fake British accent.

"Sure... Sam and I have a party to be attending and how did you get here. Sam told me everything about you, so buzz off!" Danny grabbed Sam's hand and they walked downstairs.

"I remembered my dear Samantha, also I know Valerie. My dad had a part time job in Axion Labs, that's how we met. My father knew he could run a better buisness on his own, so he left and now he runs 'Domon Lab's'." Erin said and caught up to them.

"How original." Danny had a sarcastic look on his face as he walked away with Sam. "You don't really like that guy...do you, Sam?" Danny questioned worriedly.

"Heck no! I wouldn't like him is he were the last guy on Earth!" Sam said whith a chuckle.

"Phew... Lets just avoid him and Paulina."

"Erin's after me and Paulina's after you...so maybe they can be together. They're so alike! I'll go introduce them, you go find Tucker and Lillie." Sam said while running off to find the diva and prince un-charming. She fianlly found Erin.

"Erin, I want you to meet someone. Follow me!" Sam grabbed his arm and walked through the crowd of people dancing. Danny was watching from a distance. He leaned agasint the stairs case. He put two fingers near his eye and then pointed them at Erin in an 'I'm watching you...' signal."Paulina, Erin. Erin, Paulina. You both have sooo much in common, you're both ev- shallow millionaire's." Sam put on a fake smile. "Don't bother inviting me to your wedding, see ya!"

Sam ran over towards Danny leaving the two there. "Easy..." But before Sam could celebrate, Erin was nearing the two.

"Samantha! I don't think she is right for me, my heart is in one place and that's with you." Erin said and did what he thought was a handsome smirk.

Danny stepped in between the two. "I'm taller than you." Danny said with death tone.

"By a hair!" Erin defended, Danny was right though. He was a bit taller than him. Erin was probably as tall as Sam.

"Still, I am taller than you." Danny tried to make himself look superior.

"What's that susposed to prove? Wait, you are the boy in that picture, black hair, blue eye's...Sam Manson is cheating on you for Danny Phantom!" Some people who heard his statement giggled and walked away.

"Is that so?" Danny questioned Sam while trying to hold in a laugh.

"Actually, yeah." Sam also tried not to laugh.

"Ha! Ditch that guy and go for me." Erin said while lifting his eyebrow waiting for a response.

"I have ghost powers, buzz off." Danny cut in.

"Ha! I don't believe that." Erin Demon started laughing. A small crowd started to from.

"You should. I'm Danny Phantom." Danny said in a not-joking-tone.

"And I'm the president!" Erin scoffed.

"You wanna make a bet, dude?" Danny had a smirk on his face.

"Fine, I assure you though, don't be disappointed." Erin whiped away a tear.

"Oh, don't worry, you will. My bet is that if I prove I'm Phantom, you leave Sam and I alone. If you win and I'm not Phantom, you get to take Sam out on a date Friday." Danny smirked. Sam bit her lip. She hoped that Danny's ghost form wouldn't backfire due to having a slightly unstable human half. If that happened, Sam would be sharing a smoothie with Demon on Friday night.

"Deal!" Erin shook Danny's hand. Almost everyone at the party were now watching. Tucker and Lillie, nowhere in sight. Danny lifted his fists into the air.

"I'm going ghost!" Most people were recording and had their phone's ready to take a picture. Sam's heart skipped a few beats and Danny was staggered with fear. Nothing was happening! "Heh, my slightly unstable human form might be, uh, backfiring my ghost form." Danny chuckled nervously.

"Heard that one before, lets pick a time and place Sam. I'm thinkging a nice Italian resteraunt." Erin smirked.

Even worse! Sam might be kissing him due to a spaghetti strand. Sam felt her lunch coming up. The thought made her want to vomit. "Oh, gosh. Danny, please turn into a ghost like...NOW!" Sam whispered.

"I'm trying to." Danny said fearfully. Everyone believed him except for Erin. Everyone waited to snap a picture. "Going ghost!" Danny focused. "Ugh, my mom was right. Maybe I did work my human self way too hard." Danny said more to himself than anyone else. He focused really hard and before all was lost, those two unforgettable rings went around his body. Tons of pictures were being taken all at once. Danny had been blinded earlier with pictures, but now it was worse because he was in his ghost form.

Erin stood there gapping, nonplussed at the unforgettable appearance of Danny Phantom. Danny had his black and white jumpsuit on. He wished that his tuxedo would stay on his ghost form. Oh well. Once everyopne got a good look and he was about to turn blind, he transformed back into human. The flashing of pictures slowly ceased. There stood Danny Fenton in his tux.

"See? Fenton and Phantom are one in the same. You just got smoked! So, run off and leave my friend's and I alone." Danny motioned Erin to leave.

"Fine. No one said I wasn't a man of my word. But I do plan to see Samantha again." Erin grit his teeth and walked away. The crowd started to split up and got back to enjoying the party.

"Phew...Danny, that was close. I haven't seen Tucker in a half an hour, we should go looking for him." Danny nodded in agreement and they both walked off to find their lost friend.

"You were worried." Danny smirked.

"Only for a second. I do not want to be eating spaghetti with Demon and then we are kissing due to a strand of pasta!" Sam made a gage sound.

"If I saw that, I think I would hurl." Danny chuckled.

"I hope Tucker hasn't gotten into any trouble, it's been half an hour." Sam was worried Tucker already started World War 3.

"You're right. First stop: Buffet table!" Danny and Sam darted through the crowd and to the table. "Hmm...twelve slices of pizza...five soda's and a quater bite of celery. He's close I can feel it." Danny was looking down at a plate.

"Lets look at another table across the room." Sam and Danny ran over there.

"Lets see...seven peices of buffalo chiken...greasy...two glasses of sparkling water...quater of a bite of a carrot...he's closer, I can sense it." Danny didn't even look, right away he pointed to a table on the left and a small crowd was huddled around the table. They both made there way through the crowd and sure enough Tucker and a girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, and looked to be about 12, were both eating like mad people.

"Tucker, what are you doing?" Danny quiestioned while tapping his friend. Tucker was downing 3 burgers.

"Can't talk. In the middle of an Eating Contest against my worst rival: Maggie!" Tucker said and downed another burger. Maggie was doing great for a little girl. She was half a burger ahead of Tucker.

"Tucker, you're going to be in a food coma for three weeks if you don't knock it off!" Sam scowled.

"No I'm not!" Tucker said with burger in his mouth. Maggie was, surprisngly, eating faster than him. They finished their burger's and went on to the next food on the plate. Brocoli! Tucker's worst enemy!

"Hey Meaterian! Bet you can't eat brocoli!" Maggie snorted.

"Oh yeah! Watch me, Omnivore!" Tucker was about to take a bite of brocoli, but he continued to withdraw it from his face.

"Omnivore?" Sam tilted her head in confusion. "Tucker, you do not trash talk well. For a 12 year old, she's doing pretty good and I'm rooting for her."

"Thanks Sam." Maggie said in mouthfulls.

"No prob- wait, how do you know my name?" Sam questioned in utter confusion.

"Valerie is my cousin. I know we don't look alike, but we are. She talks about you three all the time. Especially Danny Phantom, which is right there." Maggie pointed to Danny.

"Oh. What, exactly, does she talk about?" Sam lifted an eyebrow.

"How lucky Danny is and how lucky you are, most of the time. And sometimes how she has a crush on Danny." Maggie pasued and talked because she knew Tucker wasn't anywhere with the brocoli...and he wasn't.

"Oh..." Sam felt kind of bad for Valerie, but Danny liked Sam, right? She couldn't just give Danny to Valerie, Sam's life would be ruined!

Maggie ate the brocoli quickly, thus winning the eating contest! "In your face, Tucker!" Maggie smirked and walked away with some friends.

"Darn, I won the first table, because she hates celery and I just took one bite, so I won the first one. Then she won the second one because she ate the entire carrot so then it was a tie. This was the tie breaker and I can't believe I lost!" Tucker pouted.

"I can't believe you ate THAT much food." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I was too nervous about tonight and didn't eat anything all day today. Still hungry, lets go." Tucker and his friend's walked to a different table. Tucker poured some punch for each of them.

"Sounds like we missed most of the excitment." Danny rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face.

"Totally." Tucker agreed.

"We had some excitment of our own." Sam winked at Danny. Danny winked back.

"Oh...really?" Tucker gave a smirk. Danny pushed him playfully.

"We ran into an old foe and things got exciting. For short: Erin Demon...bet..Danny Phantom...backfire...worked...Erin got smoked!" Danny smirked and high-fived Tucker.

"I can already tell what it was all about." Tucker said smartly.

"Sure." Danny rolled his eye's.

The three friends walked around and migled a bit. Sam stayed as far away from Erin and Paulina as she possibly could. Paulina seemed to be in a very irritatble mood. Erin was too. Danny threw Erin the stink-eye a couple times.

"Danny, I saw that." Sam smirked.

"Shoot." Danny mimicked Sam from earlier that evening.

"Don't provoke him." Sam laughed.

"Its so weird how we are in the sam situiation right now." Danny sighed.

"Yupe, two crazed people that always get what they want. Well not today!" Sam said loud enough for Erin and Paulina hear from their safe distance. They gave her a scowl.

Suddenly, Tucker was dancing too fast, he crashed into someone and he fell to the floor. The person who got pushed bumped Sam and she spilled her punch all over Danny. Sam quickly got up and looked back to see Mikey. She saw Tucker a few feet away on the ground.

"Tucker, would you be careful!" Sam hissed and rolled her eyes. She looked back at soaking wet Danny. "I'm so sorry, Danny." Sam apologized. Danny smirked a poured some punch on Sam. Sam gave him a smile and then it turned into a devious one. She poured some more punch on Danny.

"I knew this tux was going to be ruined after tonight." Danny gave Sam a smile. "Oh well, I'm having fun aren't I?" Danny looked back and saw Tucker still on the floor. Sam and Danny ran to help him up. Tucker didn't budge.

"Maybe you harrassed him too much, Sam." Danny said teasingly, but then got serious.

"Hotdogs...burgers...chicken..." Tucker said half out of it.

"I told him he was going to be in a food coma if he kept it up, and did he listen? Noooo!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Tuck, wake up." Danny lightly slapped his face. "No use, Mikey, give me some punch."

"Ok, but I don't know why you want a drink at a time like this." Mikey gave him a glass of punch. Danny poured it on Tucker. Nothing.

"Mikey, get me a slice of pizza." Danny said still trying to wake up Tucker.

"Ok, but I don't know why you want to eat pizza at a time like this." Mikey reapeted himself.

"Just give it to me!" Danny grabbed the slice and hovered it near Tucker's nose. Suddenly Tuckers eye's widened.

"Alright, pizza! Pepporoni!" Tucker exclaimed and took a bite of the pizza. Everyone rolled there eye's and continued partying.

* * *

><p>"I'll be right back. I need to try and clean most of this off." Danny looked down at his pink stained tux. Sam had just gotten back from the bathroom and she didn't have a stain on her outfit anymore. Danny jogged up the stiars and saw the bathroom. He went inside to get cleaned up.<p>

He fianlly exited with not such a bad stain on his tux. Suddenly a blood curdling scream caused him run downstairs. There was a large crowd that made a circle. The crowd looked shocked and fearfull. Valerie's dad was in the middle of the crowd, his daughter, Valerie, lay on the ground shaken and barely breathing.

"Valerie, are you ok?" Danny phased past the crowd. Sam and Tucker were by Valerie's side.

"Something spooked her." Sam said. "I didn't see, but I heard."

"Yeah, same. I heard some screaming. Valerie and Paulina have fainted and Kwan is shaken up. Paulina is on the sofa near the doorway." Tucker said pointing to a small crowd helping Paulina. Mainly A-listers.

"Let me talk to Kwan." Danny phased out of the crowd and saw Kwan and Star on a love-seat. Star was trying to comfort Kwan. "Kwan, did you see what happened?" Danny asked him slowly.

"Y-yes...this g-guy...h-he..." Kwan couldn't even dare think of the awful memory.

"Its ok, you don't have to tell me." Danny comforted him, he knew Kwan didn't want to think about anything terrifying right now. He got up and walked over to Paulina. She lay on the small sofa in a sleeping beauty pose...of course.

"Is she ok? Has she said anything?" Danny quiestioned Dash.

"No, I hope she's ok." Dash said worriedly. That's the first time Danny had EVER heard Dash worried over someone.

"I think she'll be fine. Amity Park is known for its ghost population, we get used to it after a while, although not a lot of people faint when seeing a ghost. Maybe it wasn't a ghost at all." Danny needed to put these clue's together and figure out what has everyone freaked out. 'So long for party night...' Danny thought to himself.  
>Oh well, he is the town hero. Hero's never get a vacation, let alone break, it was rare for him to even be near a party. Besides the Box Ghost, there hasn't been much ghost attacks latley. This is making Danny wonder, 'What is going on?'<p>

Skulker didn't have time for him when he called for him. Vlad, obviously, is busy and was afraid of him, so what's going on in the ghost zone? Something odd is defiantly stirring. Danny and his friend's need to get to the bottom of it...soon. He is loving this vacation from ghost fighting, but he just hopes the ghosts aren't planning an attack. Danny gulped at the thought. He instantly 'clicked' back to reality. He ran back to Valerie, she was still un-coincious.

"Sam, can you to go call the hospital and ask them to send an ambluance?" Danny said while trying to help Valerie's father wake her up. No response, no action. Nothing. Sam didn't say anything or run off to find a phone.

"Sam, please go-" Danny scanned the crowd and Sam wasn't there! "Has anyone seen Sam?" Danny questioned the crowd.

"Sam? Sam who?" Someone questioned and the crowd started a roar of quiestions.

"Wasn't she that girl...no wait."

"Didn't she have...no that's someone else."

"Is Sam a boy or a girl?"

"Isn't Sam the only goth girl in the school?" Someone questioned.

"Yeah, didn't she dye her hair black?"

"No... that's someone else."

"People, Sam Manson. My friend." Danny rolled his eye's.

"Oh yeah...wasn't she the girl that blamed Ricky Marsh for throwing up in her lunch box?" Someone questioned.

"Oh yeah, that's her! She kicked me off the monkey bars for that!" Ricky narrowed his eye's in annoyance. "I almost got a sprained ankle." He huffed.

"Shut it, Ricky. The whole school knows you had a crsuh on Sam!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"Not anymore." He pouted.

"Sure..." Almost everyone in that room said at once.

"W-what's going o-on?" Valerie slowly got up. Every gasped in relief when she was sitting up.

"Valerie, what happened?" Danny questioned her. Valerie shuddered. "Nevermind."

"W-what happened? Am I still gorgeous? Of corse I am!" Paulina was leaning against Dash for support.

"Paulina, what happened?" Danny ran over to her.

"Oh, hi ghost boy. I knew you'd save me from him!" Paulina lunged herself into Dannys arm's. Danny slithered out of her grip.

"Paulina, its important, who is 'he'? What happened?" Danny qiestioned in a serious-don't-play-dumb-with-me tone.

"I am beautiful!" Paulina sounded a little crazy. Her eyes were moving and scanning all about the room, she seemed faraway in her own Paulina World.

"Whatever." Danny rolled his eye's. Kwan came over.

"Danny, I'm ready to- I can't do it! It was too horrible, I'm sorry!" Kwan put his hand's over his ears, layed on the floor closing his eyes and curled up like a kitten.  
>A scared kitten that is.<p>

"Hey Danny, where is Sam anyway?" Tucker questioned now getting worried.

"I don't know. Sam, if you are here say 'I'!" Danny transformed and flew above everyone so he could do a head-count. A long pause went by until someone shouted.

"I!" Danny looked over in the direction of the voice and saw Paulina quickly flip her hair so she'd look like Sam.

"Nice try, Paulina." Danny rolled his eye's.

"My fair maiden is missing?" Erin qiestioned in alarm.

"No, of anything she's my fair maiden!" Danny flew down and faced Erin.

"I shall help you search." Erin said triumphantly.

"Nope, we had a deal." Danny smirked.

"Well, don't you want all the help you can get, correct?" Erin asked smartly.

"I guess...fine! You can help, but when you find Sam come to me first. Everyone, we are going to look for Sam." Danny said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone split up and the search began. Danny, Tucker, Valerie, Paulina, Dash, Kwan and Star went searching for clues. Danny walked towards a coat-closet and saw Sam's lavender coat. He also spotted her purse. Danny peeked outside and saw his car burried in the snow. Sam hadn't left.

"Valerie, you and your dad go upstairs and look around for Sam. Maybe she wanted some freedom." Danny said and Valerie ran off to find her dad. "That would be unlike Sam though." Danny said to the rest of his friend's that were following him.

"Unlike her to want freedom?" Tucker questioned.

"No, unlike her to go wandering in practiclly a stranger's house." Danny huffed a sigh.

"Danny, I have found a clue!" Erin called down from the stairway. Everyone bolted up there.

"How do I get the feeling this might be your fault?" Danny accused Erin.

"Why on earth would I want anything to happen to my lovley Sam." Erin smirked.

"What did you find?" Dash questioned to break up the fight.

"Footprints. Outside on the balcony." Erin pointed to a sliding glass door. He was right. They could see fresh footprints in the snow. They all piled out onto the small balcony. It, surprisingly, fit them all. Erin said he'd look for more clues downstairs.

"Paulina, you know shoes well, what was Sam doing up here? Or whoevever's footprints these are." Danny said and looked at the odd shaped footprints.

Paulina got down on her hands and knee's. Obviously she was still a little out of it, because she was in snow! She studied the footprints for a while. She stuck her finger in one of them and then liked her finger. She picked up a black hair next to one footprint.

"I got it!" Paulina got up. "These belong to a girl in black stilettos with an ankle strap. She seems to be wobbly in these heels. She is wearing a black dress that is about knee high."

"How can you tell?" Kwan questioned.

"Judging by the weight put on the heels, it is a light dress. Thats how I can tell." Paulina then smelled the black hair. She thought for a while. "All natural chocoanut shampoo with a hint of blossom tangerine conditioner. Defiantly a plant lover. She showered six hours ago. These footprints are still fresh. She had a bit of a struggle right here." Paulina pointed to a spot. There were footprints all over and smeered. But no one was messing with her because there was no other footprints on the roof.

"But where did she go? They end here?" Dash questioned. Paulina looked at the railing. She bit her lip.

"She fell off the balcony." Paulina said in dismay. Everyone darted over and looked down, but saw nothing.

"No she didn't!" Tucker scowled.

"Yes she did!" Star defended.

"How?" Kwan questioned.

"Can't you see," Star pointed to the railing, "See how their is a bit of snow missing. She must have, like, fell, but then maybe saved herself."

"Lets go down there." Danny said while grabbing Paulina and Stars arm's. Paulina gave Danny the pretty lovey eye's. Danny rolled his own eye's and set them down. Ater 10 trips, to grab coats and makeup for the girls who couldn't survive any longer, he came down and met up with the group.

"Look!" Dash pointed to the same footprints they saw on the balcony. They were everywhere! They followed them around using Paulina's mad hound skill's. They stoped and everyone bumped into Paulina.

"What?" Star questioned her BFF.

"They stop here." Paulina said. They all looked to see tired tracks a few feet away. But no car. They looked for more footprints, but found none. As they put the peices of the mystery together, everyone had the same heart-leaping thought strike their brain. Sam had been kidnapped!

* * *

><p><strong>AN : :O That's awful! Poor Sam... Blah...Monday. -.- I wish I was at Valerie's party and not here today. Oh well. It snowed like crazy for me last night! Quite a bit of snow! Please review and tell me what you think so far! Next chapter: 'Sam...kidnapped?' will be here Wednesday! Until then! :D **


	6. Chapter 6- Sam Kidnapped?

**A/N : Hi guys! Yay halfway through the week! This week is surprisingly going fast. Thank goodness! Yesterday was my dad's 49th birthday and I think I had too much cake. Well birthdays are natures way of telling us to eat more cake. Too bad for me because next Thursday I also get cake. Mom and my other sister's birthday. I love parties, but always get sick after cake. And I don't even eat that much because I'm not a big sweets fan. Give me a whole chocolate bar and I'll eat a quarter of it then get sick of the taste and give it to my sweet-loving-sisters. Maggie (the girl Tucker had the food contest with) is my sister. I put my other sister Lillie in my fic so I gave Maggie a role too. :3 Maggie lives on sweets! Really...she does. I'd take seafood over cake any day, but didn't want to insult my sister who baked the entire cake by herself, Lillie. She is only 11 can you believe it! :O And it was sooooooooo good! Even if I don't like cake it always taste better when a sister makes it. :)**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter: 'Sam...kidnapped?' Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>D.P.F. Sequel: The Other Half<p>

Chapter 6- Sam...kidnapped?

Danny just stood there, frozen with fear. If Sam had been kidnapped, would he never see her again? Where could she have gone? Who could have kidnapped her? All these thoughts stabbed Danny with fear. Was he too late? Things suddenly felt faster and foggy. He could barley hear, barley breathe. The worst fear of all caused the world to go dark and cold. What if..what if... it was too awful to think about. Danny loved Sam, she loved him. Would he ever see her again?

Things went fuzzy. He couldn't hear his friend's behind him anymore. Suddenly a cold sensation flowed through his entire body. He opened his eye's to see nothing. Anything he was touching was no longer there.

"Danny...Danny...wake...up..." Danny heard in the distance. The voice belonged to Tucker. It was faraway and Danny couldn't see him.

"Is...the ghost... boy ok..." He heard a girl's voice in the distance. None other than Paulina.

"Yeesh...I hope so..." He heard Dash in the distance.

"How could a thing like this...have happened-happened?" Valerie's voice echoed.

"Poor guy, I feel sorry for him..." Kwan said.

"Guys, he's like...moving..." Star said. Everything was foggy to Danny. He could barley hear or see. Or breathe.

"Wha-what happened?" Danny groaned and got up. He was soaking wet.

"You passed out in the snow, we carried you back. You've been out for 5 mintue's." Tucker replied and helped the shaken boy up.

"Oh, so it was a dream?" Danny questioned hopefully. He hoped it was a dream. Everything. Even the party! That was more like a nightmare for him.

"Nope, Sam is still kidnapped and people are trying to stay calm, except Dash blurted out that there is a kidnapper in the area." Tucker gave Dash a scowl.

"What? It was a News Update." Dash had no other excuse for turning the party in a panic house. People were hiding and running around screaming. Some were going home.

"Everyone, calm down. Danny is on this case and he won't rest until we find Sam and stop this criminal. Neither will I." Valerie called to the crowd. It seemed to work, only a little.

"My daughter is right. Lets all turn this party into a Mystery Clue Finding Hunt." Mr. Grey said with hope glistening in his eye's. Everyone agreed and the people who dared to stay, helped find clues. Only 36 people stayed and 39 people left. The people who were closest to Sam, which weren't a lot, searched outside. The people who wanted to help, but weren't that fond of Sam, stayed inside and searched.

"Danny, what if we don't find Sam?" Tucker questioned worriedly. Tucker and Danny went outside searching.

"We will, even if it kills me. Even if I get zero amount of sleep for the next month, I won't stop." Danny said, not evening glancing back at Tucker. He was staring intently at the snow covered path before him.

"Same here." Tucker agreed. "But, what if?" Tucker questioned worriedly.

"I couldn't live without Sam, so if we don't find her, you won't be seeing me ever again." Danny was determined. "When I find the person who did this to her...they will be begging for mercy in five second's flat." Danny narrowed his eye's and stared at the snow.

"Good! Do you-" Danny suddenly stopped and Tucker bumped right into him. "What's up dude?" Tucker questioned.

"Tracks!" Danny exclaimed with some hope in his voice. Danny heard a shuffle in the snow. He ran over and hid behind a corner of the house. Tucker behind him. Danny held his hand in the air. He clenched his hand into a fist and that signaled Tucker to jump out and attack.

They both jumped out. Danny ran forward and pinned the person to the ground. Tucker quickly searched for a weapon in his back-pack. He found a ghost ray and aimed it at the struggleing figure.

"What have you done with Sam? Who are you?" Danny stared at the figure.

"P-please..." A shaky voice begged fearfully. Danny recognized that voice.

"Oh, sorry Mikey." Danny helped him up and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. He hated himself for jumping to conclusions with innocient people. Literally,  
>he jumped out and pinned Mikey to the ground. Poor guy.<p>

"You have all the right in the world to be all paranoid." Mikey smiled reasurringly. They didn't hate Mikey, but they just didn't really hang with him much.

"Thanks...I think. Have you found anything?" Danny questioned. Mikey shook his head dolefully. "Oh, keep looking. Good work. Sorry, again, for attacking you."

"Hey no problem. I get stuffed in lockers all the time, that was nothing." Mikey smiled. Danny knew he was lieing. The boy had been petrified.

"Ok, see you around. Let me know if you find anything." Danny sighed.

"Ok...oh, wait I did find something. I was just about to go find you." Mikey said. Danny had a bit of hope flowing through his entire body.

"Ok, well, what'd you find?" Tucker questioned impaitently.

"Follow me, but I'm not that sure you're going to like what you see." Danny's glint of hope, had now completely washed away.

Mikey led them down a path and around the house. Danny saw a couple other people outside with flashlights looking. Mr. Grey had called the police and had requested detectives. Mikey pointed to a bush. He went through the bush and motionted for them to follow. They followed him and they were on someone else's property. He pointed ahead to the snow. What Danny saw made his heart skip a few beats and his hand's shake. He felt cold and shocked. Tucker gasped.

There, where Mikey had pointed, was the snow with flecks of red in it. Danny ran over and inspected the snow. He got close and smelled it. He sighed in relief. "It's just punch." Danny sighed and everyone else sighed.

"Look!" Tucker exclaimed while pointing to the snow. There was a glass, a punch glass, the same one Sam had during the party!

"I don't understand. We saw tire tracks and what proved to be Sam kidnapped, now more clues. I saw footprints back that way, lets go look." Danny said with everyone following close behind him. "Here! What? The tracks were just here less than 2 mintues ago!" Danny was looking down at the snow that had no tracks in it excpet their own. "Mikey, go tell Mr. Grey and the detectives the latest news." Mikey nodded and ran off in direction of the house entrance. "Tucker, lets take a close look at the tracks we thought were here." Danny got down on his hand's and knee's.

Tucker did the same. Danny looked carefully at the snow and he uncovered something shocking. "The tracks were brushed away by someone!" Danny inspected the tree branch that was covered in snow and the snow looked carefully raked by the small evergreen branch. "Tuck, do you know what this means?" Danny questioned his friend.

"Hmm...That we get a free icecream?" Tucker questioned with hope. Danny deadpanned him and gave him an, 'I'm not in the mood for jokes', look.

"No! That someone is covering these tracks. Possibly Sam's kidnapper and these could have, possibly, been Sam's!" Danny pointed to the invivisible track's.

"Oh...then lets just dig out the tracks."

"Can't, it will smeere them. Plus the kidnapper didn't burry the track's ya twit! He brushed them away." Danny rolled his eye's.

"Oh. Lets go to Mr. Grey." Tucker got up and started to walk away.

"No! If we leave now we might miss the kidnapper. He's close, he was just here. We're bound to find him." Danny started looking at the snow again.

"Are you done counting each snowflake? I think we should hide behind a bush and wait."

"Wait, where is the kidnapper's footprints? We haven't seen any different footprint's besides our own and party guests. Unless...the kidnapper is a ghost!" Danny made Tucker gasp. "You're right, lets hide behind that bush." Danny ran and hid behind the bush. Tucker followed. They waited. A few times they saw some party guest's and detectives walk by, but no one suspicious.

15 mintues went by. Tucker was getting tired, but he lifted his head because he would never abandone Sam. Danny was starting to think this was a lost cause, until someone walked by. The tall figure was looking around frantically. It looked like a man, but Danny couldn't see his face. He had a coat and he hid his face in his coat collar. He continued to look around. Danny held in a gasp when he noticed the figure was hovering above the ground. He was defiantly a ghost! Danny hoped his white hair wasn't a dead give away in a slightly withered bush.

Suddenly the figure turned his head in their direction. Danny caught his breathe and Tucker held his. Literally, he held his breathe as though he were about to jump in the water. They saw the figure get near to them, his hand out-stretched. Suddenly the man's eye's glowed red as he got closer...and closer... until his hand was almost in the bush.

"I heard something, this way!" A booming voice called, the figure turned his head and flew away as fast as he could. "Men, we are looking for a kidnapper. Might be a ghost, keep your eye's peeled. This kid with red hair said that we'd find clues over here. Lets move out." A detective said. Danny fianlly breathed again and came out of hiding. It was dim, Danny and Tucker couldn't quite see everything, mainly silhouette's.

Danny and Tucker were about to speak, until all that was dim went pitch black. Valerie's house went dark. All the light's turned off. The street lights flickered off.  
>The power had went out because of the snow storm! Screams of surprise were heard all over town. They didn't even have the moon as a light!<p>

Danny sighed, "Could this night get any worse?" Danny questioned Tucker. Suddenly Danny and Tucker were grabbed from behind. One of the detective's stared at him intently.

"Who are you? Are you the kidnapper?" The detective questioned with an angry voice.

"No, I'm..." Before Danny knew it, he and Tucker were being shoved into Valerie's house.

"Mr. Grey, we caught the fugitives." It was pitch black in the house. Mr. Grey walked down with a bin of flashlights. When he was a night-gaurd at Axion Lab's he was stocked up with flashlight's. He handed some guest's the flashlight's and went towards the detective's. He shone the light on them and saw Danny and Tucker in a death drip with one of the detective's.

"Danny, Tucker? These boy's aren't the kidnapper's, they're Sam's friend's. They're helping find her." As soon as the gaurd's heard that they let them go.

"Our apologize's." The detective's lowered their head's in shame.

"Yeah, next time you mess with me, I'll-" Danny signaled Tucker to knock it off.

"It's ok, I almost pounced on you guy's thinking you were the kidnapper." Danny chuckled. They got a hearty laugh from the detective's, but then got serious.

"Lets continue our search." Each detective took a flashlight and headed out the door.

"Want a flashlight guy's?" Mr. Grey questioned Danny and Tucker.

"Nope, we're better in the darkness." Danny replied. "Thanks anyway. Don't you have back-up lights or something?" Danny questioned.

"No, we moved in a week ago. I never had the time." Mr. Grey sighed. "Probably will do that soon."

"Ok. We saw something, there was this guy, he was a ghost and he had a black coat that hung low. He had red glowing eye's and thats all I could see. He was looking for something and he flew away when the detective's came over." Danny told Mr. Grey.

"Or someone..." Mr. Grey had a point there. It could have been the kidnapper loking for Sam, cause no one wants to mess with Sam.

"Right. We're going to keep looking, tell the detective's our suspicions." Danny and Tucker ran out of the house. They walked around the corner of the house. Danny walked closer to the side of the house and Tucker searched near the bushes. Danny was about to speak, but suddenly something heavy fell on him. Tucker jerked his head in his direction.

"Haha! Danny got snowed!" Tucker laughed at the sight of Danny covered in snow that had fallen off the roof. "But seriously dude, no time for fooling around." Tucker went over and gave him a hand.

"You're telling me! I wasn't the cause of the snow..." Danny looked up and saw a person on the roof! The person was in a black coat, similar to the mysterious ghost kidnapper they saw earlier, but it wasn't him. This person looked smaller. The person looked down and saw them, instantly the figure ran to the end of the house where they couldn't see him anymore.

"Hey you!" Danny grabbed Tucker's arm and he flew up on the roof with him. "You! Are you a kidnapper? What have you done with Sam?" Danny made a leap, but the person jumped down onto a smaller roof. Danny followed. Tucker slowly made his way down.

"Don't look down...find your happy place..." Tucker told himself.

"Stop!" Danny followed the mysterious person back onto the bigger roof.

"Aww come on! I just got down here!" Tucker snarled while desperatly trying to climb back up. "No fair, I don't have ghost powers." But the person they were trying to catch didn't have ghost powers.

Danny leapt and pinned the person down. The person struggled and then kicked Danny backwards. Danny was about to send a punch, but the person grabbed his fist and flung him the other way. Danny teetered on the edge. He was about to fall not even realizing it. Suddenly, just as he had nothing to stand on, the person grabbed his shirt and helped him back up. Danny threw the person a questioning look.

"Don't get in my way." The person now proved to be a girl. She leapt down, off the house and into the bushes.

"Whoa. Who was that?" Tucker had fianlly gotten up.

"I don't know, but I don't trust her." Danny replied while he and Tucker flew down. They continued to search. They searched through the snow for a while. Finally they came upon another clue: two black stiletto's with straps, in the snow. Danny picked them up and looked on the back. There was an engravment that read: Pamela Manson.

"Sam must have borrowed (or stole) her moms shoe's." Danny said to Tucker. "Great, she's running around barefoot. This is going to make it harder to find her." Danny sighed.

"Of anything it should make it easier." After Danny's questioned look, Tucker proceeded, "Barefoot tracks will be easier to follow and won't mixed up with other shoe's." Tucker had a good point there. Score 1 for Tucker and Danny 12,576,363,000.

"I guess. Lets keep loking." The snow started to come down heavier. Great, the tracks will be covered in the snow if they don't hurry. "I won't stop until I find Sam."  
>Danny said and stared at the ground for clues.<p>

"Same here. We should maybe look for that girl on the roof and that guy." Tucker said.

"Yeah, I think they might be in a league together. I have an idea! We should go on the roof!" Danny exclaimed.

"Oh no please, not again." Tucker sighed.

"What better place for a birds eye veiw?"

"Home. In my bed." Tucker huffed.

"Tuck, I thought you said you weren't going to quit." Danny narrowed his eye's.

"I'm not, I just wish Sam were here right now." Tucker sighed.

"Me too Tuck, me too." Danny grabbed his arm and they flew on the roof. They watched in every direction for a couple mintues. Suddenly they heard footsteps crunching in the snow. Danny shot his head in that direction and saw that mysterious girl again. She had Sam's shoes in her hand!

"Hey! Why do you have those? Give them back!" Danny shouted and ran towards the girl. Danny could see the girl was wearing some sort of mask.

"Aww, I didn't know you were so attached to your shoe's." She smirked.

"They're not mine!" Danny rambed into her full-force. She quickly recovered and she ran over and tripped Danny. It was hard to tell who she was. But she some how seemed firmilar to both Tucker and Danny. Danny was about to get up, but she jabbed her foot into his chest. She continued to press down harder. Danny was starting to find it difficult to breathe.

"Listen hot shot, I'm just here to do my job." She smirked.

"Yeah, kidnapping my girlfriend!" Danny punched the girl right in the face. She cried out in pain and rolled to the side. Danny was about to go over and show no mercy, until he stopped. He didn't want to attack this girl. He would never normally hit a girl, he felt kind of bad. He knew he was better than that. If Sam saw him now she might think twice about their relationship. He didn't even know if she was a kidnapper.

He saw drips of blood next to her in the snow. She looked away from Danny and took off her mask. She whiped away the blood streaming down from her nose. Danny bit down on his lip. He knew if he helped this girl and she beat him up, he would be kicking himself tomorrow.

"Hey, are you ok? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it that hard." Danny held out his hand. The girl put her mask on and slowly took his hand.

"I didn't know you were even capable of doing it that hard." She said bitterly.

"Sorry. I would never normally do that to a girl. Hi, I'm Danny." He out streched his hand to her.

"Wait, Danny?" The girl now squinted to look at him. It was pretty dark and she couldn't quite see who he was before.

"Yeah, and thats my friend Tucker. You know-" Suddenly the girl hugged him. "So all is forgiven I guess..." Danny stammered.

"Yes! I'm so sorry. Its me!" She exclaimed. Tucker and Danny both raised an eyebrow at the same time.

"Me who?" Danny questioned. The girl smiled and was about to speak before a scream and loud thud inturrupted her. The girl glanced back at Danny. He nodded and grabbed Tucker's arm. They flew down while the girl used her ninja-like skills to climb down. They bolted around the house and through the door. There he saw flashlight's being shone on an unconcious figure. Pamela Manson! Jeremy Manson tried to revive her. Sam's parents looked shaken up and frightened.

"What happened?" Danny questioned.

"Pam fell down the stairs after hearing Sam has been...kidnapped." Jeremy couldn't even get the words out. "She only fell a few stairs, I think she'll be ok." Jeremy sighed worriedly.

"Miss, please follow us." A detective came over to the still unknown-girl.

"No, it's ok. We sort of know her." Danny said to the detective.

"I know." He said back.

"It's ok Danny, I know thses guy's." She walked out of the house with the group of detective's.

"Please wake up, Pam." Jeremy patted his wife's hand.

"Valerie, go tell everyone they can go home now if they'd like." Mr. Grey said to his daughter. She nodded and ran off.

"But we haven't found Sam yet." Danny called to the two.

"Danny, the detective's will do everything they can, but I have work tomorrow and Valerie has school. We will still do all we can to help." Mr. Grey sighed.

"I'll stay. Why did you even tell Sam's parent's? I'm going to find her." Danny said and Tucker nodded in agreement, even though Tucker missed his bed.

"That's very kind of you, but the detective's are on it. We had to tell Sam's parents. We could get sued if we didn't." Mr. Grey said.

"Why? I'd find her before anything major goes down." Danny replied definitely.

Pamela finally got up. Her eye's filled with tears. "How could this have happened to my Samantha? I can't live without her!" Mrs. Manson sobbed on her husband's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll find her even if it kill's me. I pro-" Danny was cut off by the head-detective motioning him to come over to him. Danny sighed and walked over to the detective.

"Danny, may I have a word with you...alone?" He questioned.

"Sure." Danny followed him so they were out of earshot of the other's.

"Danny, I know you want to find Sam, and that's very brave of you, but usally people who get kidnapped don't make it back alive. If she was kidnapped by a ghost, for all we know she could be anywhere in the ghost zone!" The detective said as easily as he could to Danny.

"No! I won't stop until I get her back!" Danny started to get angry and said it a little too loud.

"Shh...I'm not telling you to give up, never stop trying. Just don't make impossible promise's. They're already troubled enough. Please understand." The detective meant well, but Danny couldn't just leave the entire case in their hand's. He was a ghost for pete sake, of all things they should WANT him to help.

"But, I will get her back." Danny glared at the detective.

"I know, but how? Even the greatest detective's known today haven't uncovered case's. How is one 17 year old boy going to do it?" The detective quiestioned.

"If I have to die, if I have to suffer in hell, if I have to walk across the flames of death itself, I will...just for Sam." Danny narrowed his eye's in determination.  
>The detective was taken aback by the boy's response.<p>

"I know you will. And you're lucky you have ghost powers. Don't give up, but please don't make any promise's." The detective started to walk away.

"I'm ok with making promise's because I know I'll keep them." Danny called to the man. He slowly turned around and looked at the boy.

"I know you will, but don't make it hard on the Manson's." The detective made a tiny smile and walked away.

"But, I will find her." Danny said more to himself than anyone else. He had to find Sam, if he couldn't he would never live with himself. Danny already lost Sam and Tucker before, he wasn't going to lose them again. Well mainly Sam again.

"Come on Tuck." Danny motioned him to follow.

"What's the plan?" Tucker questioned while following his pal out the door.

"Find that still-unknown-girl and that unknown man." Danny said.

"Ok, I was wondering, since you and I are doing such a great job sluething we should totally agree on a team name or-" Danny shushed Tucker. "I was just thinking-" Danny shushed him again. "Stop shushing me! I was just-" Danny clapped his hand over Tucker's mouth. Tucker squirmed out of his grip. "I-"

"Shh...listen." Danny glared at Tucker. They both suddenly heard talking. It was hushed, but they could hear. It sounded like a man and a women talking. Tucker and Danny followed the voices to someone else's lawn. They both hid behind a withered shrub. They saw a man, a tall man in a white long over-coat. He had a fadora that covered most of his face. He wasn't the mysterious man they had seen earlier and he wasn't a detective. He was someone new...and hopefully someone trustworthy. The man was speaking to...the girl with the mask!

"Have you finished the job?" The man questioned. He obviously wasn't very friendly to her, he spoke in an angry serious tone. The girl didn't reply. "Have you done your job?" He started to get very irritated.

"Kind of." She said boldly. She didn't fear him at all!

"What do you mean 'kind of'? You mean to tell me, you don't have that...person!" The man yelled in anger. He could barley even say the name of the person he was talking about. Was it Sam?

"I couldn't." She said defiantly. The man grit his teeth and clenched his fist's.

"Your father would be very disapointed in you. All your year's of successful training and your first mission in the feild and you couldn't?" The man got hostily close to her.

"My father loves me and cares, he wouldn't care if I quit!" She looked so mad as though she could attack the man right there and then.

"Fine, but your associate's will be very upset with you. If you don't have that person within twenty-four hours, you're done!" The man stared at the girl intently.

"No! I just couldn't. Anyone else, but not-" The man got dangerously close. "Lay a hand on me and my father will have your head." The girl didn't show any fear.

"Fine...only that person. Get the job done. No-one else. You have to. Does this job mean any importance to you? What about your father? Seven years of training only to go down the drain." He smirked. "You have something good, don't mess it up." The man suddenly flew off into the sky! The girl just stared at him in disguist. He was finally out of sight. The girl kicked a rock and it hit a street light. It flickered back on. She kept mumbling to herself.`

"Hey, what have you done with Sam?" Danny and Tucker came out of hiding. The girl froze and looked back.

"You're lucky. Just get lost, punk." She looked away.

"Lucky I lost my girlfriend?" Danny narrowed his eye's.

"No...just get out of here, before I change my mind..." She started to slowly walk away.

"No! I want answers." Danny grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" She squirmed, but Danny held his grip.

"No, why did you take Sam? Where is she now? Who was that guy? Who are you? Who are you working for? What training? Are you some kind of villian?" Danny questioned all at once.

"No, I-" Suddenly twigs cracking inturrupted her. The strange ghost man appeared. His red eye's glowed in rage. His fist's clenched. "Great, you had to draw attention to yourself." She glared at Danny and he glared at her.

"I don't know what's going on, ok! I just want Sam back and tonight to be over!" Danny sighed.

"Oh, it will be soon. Hopefully we won't be in the hospital after this." She narrowed her eye's at the man coming closer.

"Is it so wrong to want answer's?" Danny questioned her.

"No, its wrong when I can't answer most of them." She suddenly held something that glistened in the street light. She leapt forward and rammed into the man. She put a knife to his throat. He chuckled an evil chuckle and kicked her to the side. Danny sent a ghost ray right at him.

"Look, I don't know if you are the kidnapper or not or if I can trust you, but I'm only here to help beat that guy." Danny pointed to the menacing man.

"That makes for both of us." She leapt up and held her knife close to the man's throat. He grabbed her arm's and threw her foward. He sent a ghost ray at Danny and Danny rammed Tucker by mistake. They both fell in the deep cold snow. The man knelt down beside's the girl and whispered something. Even though she wore a mask she looked shocked, then slowly got up. The man suddenly punched her. She hit a tree and slumped to the ground. Danny got up and ran over to her while Tucker started to shoot the man with a ghost ray gun.

"Are you ok?" Danny qiestioned the girl. She was breathing slowly and barley moving. Danny quickly ripped off her mask and who he was shocked him. There, in the snow with blood dripping from her head, was Lillie! Danny gasped. "Lillie!" Danny was in pure shock. Why would Lillie want to kidnap anyone?

"Look out!" Lillie shoved him so he wouldn't get hit by a ray blast.

"Gosh Tuck, whatch whre you point that thing!" Danny called to his friend. "Lillie, why would you kidnap Sam? Who is that guy? Who was the guy in the white coat? What is-" Lillie shushed him.

"You want to beat this guy or do you want to hear a long story?" Lillie questioned with an irritated glare.

"What if I say 'long story?'" Danny questioned. Lillie rolled her eye's. "Ok, ok. Let's beat this guy." Danny sent a plasma ray right at the mysterious guy. He fell back and Danny had the advantge to pin down the man. "Who are you?" Danny questioned the struggeling ghost man.

"Your worst nightmare..." The man whispered and punched Danny. Danny fell back. Lillie ran over tripped the ghost, except she couldn't because he was floating! She flipped over him and kicked him in the back. He fell in the snow. She ran over with her fist's ready to punch only for the ghost man to disappear in thin air. She snarled and walked over to Danny and Tucker.

"Ok, listen Lillie, we want anwer's." Danny said sternly.

"Fine, follow me." She grabbed their hand's and she helped them up onto the roof. The snow was starting to come down softly and the lights of the entire city flickered back on.

"So, Lillie, I knew you were a spy all along." Tucker said triumphantly.

"Sure...I'm not 'exactly' a spy, more of a secret agent." She corrected him. Tucker shurgged.

"Tell us everything you can fit in fourty-five mintues." Danny said and got into a listening position. Tucker did the same.

"Alright, it all started seven years ago when I figured out my dad is a secret agent for the Guy's in White." Tucker and Danny gasped after hearing that.

"We hate the-" Danny elbowed Tucker.

"We just aren't really good 'acquaintance's' with the Guy's in White." Danny chuckled sheepishly.

"I know. That's mostly why I'm here." After both boy's questioning glance, she continued, "As you, probably, know they want you for studying and expirments. Pianful expirements. My father has a softer heart than agent O. That was the man who I was talking to earlier. He was talking about you. My first feild mission is to bring you back dead or alive, but I couldn't. I have a soft heart as well as my father. Skulker, I'll take him down. Box Ghost, maybe. Technus, considered down, but you. You aren't evil like most ghost's. The whole Guy's in White operation think ghost's don't have heart's, they can't have heart's, but I know you have one Danny."

"Wow, so you're risking all your training just because you know I'm not evil?" Danny qiestioned. She nodded. "That's aweomse."

"I told you she was a spy! Did anyone listen to me? NOOOOO!" Tucker huffed. Danny chuckled.

"Sorry, pal. You were kind of hard to believe, no offense Lillie." Danny smirked.

"None taken. Anyway, so I couldn't do it. I learned Sam had been kidnapped that's why I'm prowling around." Lillie said.

"Oh, why did you try and attack me?" Danny questioned.

"Because it was so dark I couldn't tell it was you. I have twenty-four hours to have you in their custody dead or alive, but I can't." Lillie sighed.

"I see. Tough decision." Tucker agreed.

"What are you going to do?" Danny questioned.

"I honestly don't know." She sighed.

"I'll help you every step of the way." Danny reasurred and Tucker nodded.

"I know you will, that's why I want to help you find Sam." She gave them a smile.

"Yeah, lets go talk with Mr. Grey." Danny helped Tucker down and they ran inside.

"My dearest Samantha, kidnapped? I could die without her!" Erin Demon said dramaticaly.

"Oh, quit the act Demon!" Danny smirked. He looked at his watch: 2:49 a.m.! It was late and his parent's were probably freaking out, but he had to find Sam.

"Danny, Tucker, your parent's called and said they want you home now." Mr. Grey had just put down the phone. Almost everyone was gone. Five detective's stayed behind to night-gaurd.

"But, we haven't found Sam yet." Danny said panic rising in his tone.

"I know, the detective's will be here all night." Mr. Grey smiled reassuringly.

"Me too." Lillie ran out the door to continue sleuthing.

"Now Danny, you know none of us will give up until Sam is found, but we need to get back on the flow of things. You can come by tomorrow all day if you'd like to help Valerie search for clue's." Mr. Grey smiled.

"No, I want to be here for Sam." Danny said.

"I know. We will not give up until she is found. Go get some rest, you need some." Mr. Grey smiled.

"Fine..." Danny didn't even have to say anything to Tucker. He and Tucker both walked out of the house and into the car.

"I feel sorry for him. He truly loves that Sam Manson." Mr. Grey sighed. Valerie sighed inside and walked away.

Danny started the engine and they drove away. It was a quiet trip home. You know when something is wrong between your family or friend's and the entire car ride is quiet? That's what it was like for poor Danny and Tucker. Leaving that house broke Danny's heart because he felt he had to be there. He felt awful. His stomach started to ache. Any bruise's made from the ghost guy started to sting. Even the thought of the ghost man made Danny feel worse! This was a horrible situation and Danny hoped he was mature enough to find Sam. He felt a like there was a peiece of his heart missing, which there was: Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Poor Danny. He really misses Sam. I love torturing these character's... ):3 JK. XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter should be here soon. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. Until the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7- The Love Blues

**A/N : Sup guys? I was going to post yesterday, but my sister and I tried to beat our How-Fast-Can-We-Play-An-Entire-Video-Game-In-One-Day record. Last record was three days. 3 hours in each day for the Bolt video game which we played months ago. Yesterday was Epic Mickey the Power of Two. I was Mickey and my sister was Oswald. Good game. :) We did it in 2 days and 4 hours each day! Woohoo! :3 **

**Hope you enjoy chapter 7- 'The Love Blues.' It' a good one... :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>D.P.F. Sequel: The Other Half<p>

Chapter 7- The Love Blues

"I want an explanation and I want it now young man!" Maddie Fenton had that motherly tone of her's. "You were out til three o'clock and we stayed up just to meet you here so did Jazz. I can't believe you were partying that long! Jack, he's your son say something to him." Jack raised his hand ready to speak, but Maddie interrupted him, "Danny, we were worried sick about you! Why were you at that party so long? You had better not ignore me I am your mother!" Maddie said angrily.

Danny just ignored. He was too sad to even speak. He just trudged up the stairs and into his room. His parents didn't know about Sam being kidnapped and Danny was in such a mood that they would never hear about it.

"Maybe he needs therapy." Maddie bit her lip worriedly.

"On it!" Jazz ran to her room.

"Honey relax, he's just tired is all. Don't tell me you never stayed out partying long either?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"I know, but I never ignored my parents." Maddie had a point there. "Something is bothering him. Is it us? Have we done something wrong? Did something happen at the party? Was it a ghost?"

"I don't know baby, but we can't just interrogate him until he can't stand it anymore. He's just going through a phase. New life, new friend's, new power's, well human power's. It will all be ok. Fudge?" Jack held peiece of fudge. Maddie sighed and took it as they walked to their room.

"Danny, what are your symptom's?" Jazz sat in a chair with a pen and pad next to Danny's bed that he was lying on. He just stared at the ceiling. "Hmm...it's worse than I thought." Jazz scribbled something down. "Uh-huh, so did you have a good time?" Danny said nothing. "Ok...how was your date?" Jazz questioned. After Danny didn't answer she was about to write something down before Danny spoke.

"Awful and it's all my fault." His voice cracking. He missed Sam. He missed her voice. He missed when she was close to him. He missed her laugh, her beuatiful rare laugh. He missed her, a lot and all he could do was wait. Wait until what? The end of the world. The day Sam returns. The day the detective's find her. The day she is gone. He didn't know what to do. As Jazz babbled on about how 'not every date is succesful' and 'first fight's are common', Danny completely zoned out. He suddenly heard silence. Jazz had left.

Danny stared at the clock as it stroke 4 a.m. Danny sighed. Tonight would be a restless night for him. He just stared at the ceiling fan, waiting. He was waiting for an idea, a plan, a clue, a memory, something, anything at this point. Danny's body felt tired, but his mind wasn't. He was thinking and he couldn't stop. He grabbed his phone off his night-stand and started to text Tucker.

Danny: Can't sleep how about you.

Tucker: ... (zzzz) I'm just kidding! Me too, can't sleep.

Danny: I feel bad. Do you have school Monday?

Tucker: No, today, well yesterday, was the first day of Christmas vacation.

Danny: Right. Ok, tomorrow do you want to search for Sam at Valerie's? Well at least some clue's?

Tucker: Sure. Danny, I'm worried about you. How are you feeling?

Danny rolled his eye's and replied: Tired, but not tired. Weak, but hungry for revenge. Hopeless, but will keep going. Worried, but stay's calm. Loneley, even though I have my best friend. A hole in my heart, but I am alive. Clueless, literally clueless.

Tucker sighed and replied: Same. Almost. You are so descriptive, how did you do that?

Danny: When I lose someone like that, I have to be.

Tucker: Your sister bugging you yet?

Danny: She, surprisngly, just left.

Tucker: Good luck dude.

Danny: Yeah...I hope Sam is ok. I feel awful.

Tucker: Me too. What if...

Danny: No. I'm not going to think about it.

Tucker: I can't even say it...

Danny: Oh, I hear my mom and dad, TTYL.

Tucker: Yeah, night.

Danny put his phone back on his night-stand. He sighed as his parent's walked through his doorway.

"Danny, are you ok?" Maddie questioned while sitting on the edge of his bed. Jack did the same and the bed almost caved in.

"It's ok if your date didn't go the way you wanted. You can tell us everything." Jack smiled.

"Sam...Sam was kidnapped." Danny could barley say it. He didn't want to think about it, he wanted to think she was here. He wanted to think she was safe. He wanted to think that this was all a dream. But life has its disapointment's. Jack and Maddie gasped.

"Kidnapped?" Maddie gasped. They both had a look of shock, but the bags under their eye's started to show.

"Don't worry about it, I'm on it. Go get some rest, please." Danny pleaded. His parents sighed in defeat and walked away.

"Get some rest sport, tomorrow we will help you find Sam." Jack closed his door just as Jazz walked in.

"Danny, have you tried calling Sam? You shoukd talk-" Danny inturrupted Jazz.

"I can't! Sam is gone!" Danny felt tear's burning his eye's.

"Oh, bad fight? Is she not your girlfriend anymore?" Jazz questioned.

"No! She is gone...maybe forever." Danny sighed and turned away from Jazz.

"She moved away? I'm so-" Danny cut Jazz off.

"No! She got taken away by a ghost! She was kidnapped, Jazz...and everyone tells me it's hopeless." Danny looked over at Jazz. She was surprised to see tears that he was holding back. She knew he didn't want to melt down, if he did others would too.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I will help you find her." Jazz smiled and gave Danny a reasurring hug before she walked out of the room. "You know Danny, you're being very mature in this situation. I can already see you starting to out grow me." Jazz smiled and walked away. It was true Danny was as tall as Jazz. She gave him a reasurring smile before walking out of the room. Danny could only sigh. Life had just gone downhill for Danny and Tucker. Sam was their best friend, Danny's girlfriend, and now she might be gone...hopefully not forever.

Danny was left alone in his room once more. The time seemed faster and before he knew it, his clock ticked 5:00 a.m. He sighed and just stared off into space. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. He layed there for what seemed like day's, but was only a half an hour. Suddenly he thought he heard something. He sowly got up. He didn't hear Jazz or his parent's, it was an odd sound. He transformed into Phantom and slowly flew down the stair's. He heard it again. He hovered above the ground and into the living room. There he saw the mysterious man that tried attacking he and his friend's earlier!

"What have you done with Sam? What are you doing here? Who are you?" Danny grit his teeth and clenched his fist's in anger.

"I'm just here to wish you luck..." The man whispered mysteriously. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"'Luck', for what?" Danny stepped back a little as the man got closer.

"That you will stay alive..." With that the man punched Danny so hard Danny got the wind knocked out of him. He fell to the ground, cold and unconscious.

* * *

><p>Danny flickered his eye's open and slowly got up. He darted his eye's towards the clock. 7:00 aa.m.! Danny was still groggy. He had a big goose-egg on the side of his head. He groggily trudged up the stair's and into Jazz's room. He looked around for the 19-year-old girl, but saw no sign's of her. Danny sighed and peeked into his mom and dad's room. Sure enough his dad was snoring and his mom had ear plug's. Danny sighed in relief. He knew if his parent's were here Jazz must be. No one wants to kidnap Jazz. He looked in the bathroom mirror. His black hair was all tosseled and his tux was also tosseled. He was right, a giant bruise on the side of his head. He started to comb out his hair so he could hide it a little.<p>

Danny walked out into the hallway. Just as he suspected tons of boxes were organized against the wall and the attic stairs were opened. He walked up them and rapped on the side of the attic. Jazz peeked down.

"What are you doing up so earlier?" Jazz questioned him while going out of sight in the attic.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing. Didn't you see me passed out on the floor?" Danny questioned.

"No, I woke up and got started." Jazz said. "Wait, you were passed out on the floor? You must have been tired." Jazz's voice sounded muffled since she was in the attic.

"This creepy ghost guy slugged me." Danny called.

"Oh, are you ok?" Jazz questioned.

"Fine, what are you doing up there anyway?" Danny started to climb up the small ladder.

"I'm getting out the-" Suddenly someone inturrupted Jazz.

"BEWARE! I am the-" The Box Ghost looked down at a name tag on one of the boxes, "The Ghost of Christmas Decoration's! BEWARE!" He lifted up the boxes and was ready to dump the contents out. Great, the Box Ghost again. Danny was not in the mood to deal with irritating little ghosts that think they are the bomb and want to kill him and then become the most wanted and it's just well...STUPID!

"Stop!" Jazz ran down the attic.

"Aha! See! I am terrifying!" He did this annoying chuckle.

"No, I organized those alphabetically!" Jazz grabbed the Fenton-Thermos and sucked the ghost into it. Danny sprang forward and caught the box.

"Oh, you're decorating the house." Danny hoped this Christmas would be better than any other Christmas's. He enjoyed the holiday a little more ever since the Ghost-Writer's annoying plot. He also learned that he hates ryhme.

"Yup, I did it last year soooo...why not this year? Wanna help?" Jazz questioned.

"Sorry, I'm searching for Sam today." Jazz bit her lip at remembering Sam.

"I promise I will help after decorating. I don't want mom and dad decorating. Dad hangs up ghost decorations instead of Christmas." Jazz rolled his eye's.

"Take your time, Lillie, Tucker, Valerie, Mr. Grey, the detective's and the Manson's are helping me search." Danny hoped today would be better than last night.

"Ok, don't worry though, I'll be down there. By the time you get back home the place will be gorgeous, also we are going to get a Christmas tree tomorrow. If you feel up for it." Jazz said while bringing some more boxes down. Danny helped her with the boxes before she tripped.

"I will because I am going to find Sam today." Danny walked up to his room to change and then fly to Valerie's.

* * *

><p>Once ready, he changed into Phantom and flew down the road to Valerie's. It was still snowing lightly and it was starting to get brighter outside. It was cloudy out side, but started to feel brighter. Danny finally neared Valerie's. There he saw 5 detective's checking every inch of the Grey's property. He saw Lillie in her long coat, but no mask. She was flipping from tree to tree and searching every where. Danny flew to the doorstep just as someone ran out the door and crashed into Danny.<p>

It was Valerie in her Red-Huntress suit. Danny helped her up. "Watch where you're going Phantom punk." Valerie said in irration.

"Nice to see you again too, Valerie." Danny smirked.

"What? You know?" Valerie questioned.

"I've known ever since."

"Oh...sorry then. Just trying to keep my cover. Please don't tell anyone." Valerie begged.

"Hey, I know a thing or two about keeping secret's, your's is safe with me." Danny smiled. "So why are you in such a rush?" Danny questioned.

"Coming out to help look for Sam. I-" Suddenly Valerie got punched to the ground. Danny gasped and turned to see Lillie.

"Why'd you do that?" Danny ran over to Valerie who was slowly getting up. She had an irritated scowl on her face.

"She's is an intruder. She is unknown and looked suspicious." Lillie shrugged.

"It's Valerie." Danny rolled his eye's.

"No, it's not-" She squinted at Valerie. "Oh, it is. Sorry Valerie." She helped Valerie up.

"No problem, well can you keep a secret?" Valerie questioned Lillie.

"Sure." Lillie smiled. "On-ward with the search for Sam." Lillie leapt up on top of the roof. Danny flew up after her and Valerie jumped on her high-tech board. They all watched from above, but saw nothing suspicious. Tucker climbed up as well. He and Danny agreed on a time to start searching. They all sat for a couple mintues in silence. Suddenly Tucker gasped. They both looked over in his direction and saw the mysterious ghost man whiping away track's with an evergreen branch! They all instantly leapt into action, except for Tucker. He started to cautiously climb down.

"Hands up and drop the branch punk!" Valerie hovered down on her board. Danny flew down and Lillie was already on the ground.

"Drop the stick and come with us." Lillie said. The ghost man continued to brush away tracks frantically. "You wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?" Lillie cracked her knuckle's. The man threw the branch aside and clenched his fist's as if ready for a fight. "Hard way it is." Lillie smirked.

"What have you done with Sam?" Danny qiestioned for the billionth time. Suddenly Tucker slipped off the roof and fell in some snow.

"I'm ok!" Tucker got out of the cold hill and was ready to attack. He had thermos in one hand and wrist ray in the other hand. Danny was the first to pounce. He pinned the unidentified ghost man down. The man struggle and phased out of Danny's grip. Danny phased into the ground and waited for the ghost man to appear. Once the ghost guy was back on the ground Danny and 3 clone's sprinted out of the ground and punched the ghost man. Dannys clone's phased back into one and Danny clenched his fist's once the ghost man had gotten up from the blow.

"Listen kid, if you don't stay out of my way I will have no choice but to finish you off...I'm more powerful than you think..." The ghost man hissed.

"Listen dude-I-don't-know, Sam is my girlfriend. Friends may not be in your dictionary, but in mine they are everything. Tell me where Sam is." Danny narrowed his eye's. The ghost guy didn't move. He stood there in thought...deep thought.

"Just leave me alone! One day your time will come...not now..." With that the ghost man disappeared. Danny raked a hand through his silvery white hair and huffed a sigh.

"That's something ClockWork would say, but he's our friend. This is getting more confusing every clue we uncover." Tucker said with a sigh.

"I know. I'm so lost. Nothing makes sence, I thought I had a lead and it turned out to be Lillie and one of the Guy's in White. I got knocked out by some random ghost, but that's the only thing we have so far!" Danny huffed a sigh.

"Danny, I know this must be hard for you." Valerie put a reasurring hand on Danny's shoulder.

"No, it isn't hard for me. It's extremely hard for me. I just want her back..." Danny trailed off with a sigh. "I'd give up anything to have her standing right next to me. Looking into my eye's, laughing even. Doing things that she does that no one else can."

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Lillie smiled.

"Dude, Sam is a strong girl. She knows a thing or two about taking care of herself, so don't worry too much. No one wants to mess with Sam." Tucker smiled reassuringly, but he missed Sam just as much as Danny...but Danny missed her more because he loved her.

"I know...but I never really got a chance." Danny looked down at the ground.

"A chance for what?" Valerie asked Tucker more than anyone else.

Tucker knew the answer instantly, "To tell Sam that he loves her." Tucker said more to the two girls than Danny.

"Danny, I won't stop until Sam is f-" Danny shushed Valerie. "Danny, I know this is hard, but-" Danny did it again.

"He's famous for shushing-" Danny shushed Tucker.

"What is it?" Lillie whispered.

"Tracks." Danny looked down and saw fresh barefoot tracks that were non other than Sam Manson's. The group followed them until they saw a parade of tracks. Danny raked a hand through his hair. This just got difficult. "Split up, let me know if you find Sam." The trio nodded and split up each person following some tracks.  
>Danny followed the tracks that looked fresher. He ignored all his surroundings, he could only stare at the tracks. He walked past a neighbors yard and moved on. Danny was determined to find Sam.<p>

Suddenly he crashed into someone running fast. They both fell to the ground. For a second Danny got the wind knocked out of him. He rubbed his head that hurt the most. After seconds he opened his eye's to see the person he ran into. The person recovered and looked at him. Both stared at eachother in shock for what seemed like mintues. There on the ground and in the snow was Sam Manson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yay! Sam is found! I was actually missing her in the few chapters. Happiness restored! :D Plz tell me what you think so far! Leave a review, they are greatly appreciated. :)**


	8. Chapter 8- Won't Leave Your Side

**A/N : Hey guys! How are you all doing? I'm doing great. I'm so tired though, today was so long! It never ends! D: I'm gonna be as busy as a bee this weekend! My mom and I are going out to go shopping, mother daughter day. Then right after I'm baby sitting for 4 or 5 hours. :( What a drag. I'm just glad the little girl I'm babysitting might be asleep the whole time and I can work on some typing. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>D.P.F. Sequel: The Other Half<p>

Chapter 8- Won't Leave Your Side

They just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Too shocked to even speak until Sam ran over and wrapped her arm's around Danny's neck. She closed her eye's and held onto Danny. Danny hugged his arm's around her. They sat there, in the snow too happy and shocked to speak, hugging eachother. Tears rolled down Sam's face and dripped onto Danny.

"Sam, what happened? Are you ok?" Danny knew the answer. No she wasn't ok. She was all beat up and shaken. Her hair was tossled, bruises formed on her arm's and face. She looked terrible. Danny felt as bad as she felt.

"This ghost g-guy kidnapped me. He tortued me, but I got away. He threatened me. He said i-if I ever escape he will hunt me down and...kill me." After she said that she hugged Danny even tighter.

"I'm so sorry Sam. It's all my fault. I should have been there." Danny closed his eye's in shame. They continued to hug each other. Sam wouldn't let go.

"I'm just glad you found me. I didn't know where to go." Sam held onto him. "It's not your fault." She whispered into his ear.

After mintues Danny stood up. He helped Sam onto her feet. "Lets go tell the others." He smiled. He felt as thought bricks had just been lifted off his heart. If he wasn't man enough he'd be jumping around for joy. His eye's were dancing with happiness though. Danny picked her up bridal style so her feet wouldn't get cold. They were probably freezing. He flew into the air with her and finally saw the 3 friend's still searching.

"Hey guys, look who I found!" Danny flew down to the three. They all gasped and gave Sam a hug.

"What happened?" Valerie questioned.

"That ghost guy kidnapped her." Danny said for her.

"Are you ok?" Tucker questioned her.

"She's fine, just a little shaken up." Danny said once more for her. Sam smiled, she thought it was cute how Danny was answering for her.

"What's our next objective?" Lillie questioned. Sam raised an eyebrow. They all breifly told Sam about Lillie being a secret agent for the G.I.W. facility.

"Find the ghost man and I'll have him begging for mercy in three seconds flat." Danny smirked. Lillie nodded and ran off. Valerie and Tucker walked inside with Sam and Danny. Sam still being carried by Danny.

"Dad, we found Sam!" Valerie called. The detectives heard and ran inside.

"Oh, what great news! Sam, are you ok?" Mr. Grey questioned her.

"She's ok, she just needs to feel safe. Call her parents." Danny answered.

"Danny, Sam is so lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend." Mr. Grey made Danny blush as the man ran off to call Sam's parents. As if on que a limo outside pulled into the driveway. Pamela and Jeremy Manson ran out of the car. Danny put Sam down as the parents neared them.

"Samantha, are you ok? Lets go home and talk. You must be freezing, we'll get you warmed up and something to eat. Oh you poor thing, thank you so much Danny!" Pam said while walking out the door with Sam. The detectives ran outside and started the search for the ghost man. Danny sighed.

"Dude, aren't you happy Sam is back?" Tucker quiestioned.

"Of course I am, it's just I feel like my job isn't over. That guy is going to find Sam, I just know it." Danny narrowed his eye's.

"I know, but for now lets think happy-" Suddenly the doors opened once more and inturrupted Tucker. There stood Pamela and Jeremy with Sam walking back into the house. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Sam wants you, Danny." Jeremy said. Sam ran over and wrapped her arm's around Danny's neck and kissed him. Danny returned the kiss.

"She doesn't feel safe quite yet. You are her hero, can she spend a little time with you?" Pam questioned.

"Sure." Danny said after he and Sam finished kissing.

"Alright Samantha, darling, please keep us posted." Pam and Jeremy walked back out to the car.

"Love-birds." Tucker smirked. Danny rolled his eye's.

"Lets get to my house. Tucker, I'll call you later." Tucker nodded and ran outside to his neon green car. Danny picked up Sam bridal style and flew to his house with her. They finally made it. Danny put Sam down on the doorstep, except Sam didn't let go of his arm. Danny helped Sam inside and let her rest on the couch. She continued to clutch onto his arm. Danny sat on the couch next to her. She would not let go of his arm. She stared up into his eye's.

"Goodmorning sport! Hi Sam. I promise you I will find Sam today even if-" Jack suddenly realized that Sam was right there. "Sam! Good to see you back in one peice!  
>How are you feeling?"<p>

"Hunted." Sam shuddered.

Danny then explained the long story of the party and everything. He turned back into human sicne things were mellow. Maddie ran down the stairs after hearing Jack call for her.

"Danny! We were worried sick about you! Jazz only has a quater left of decorating to do. Sam! Thank goodness you're ok!" The house did look amazing, all Christmasy. They all explained the long story to Maddie, then Jazz.

"Wow, Sam I'm so happy you're back!" Jazz gave her a hug.

"Sam, I understand you aren't feeling safe and if Danny helps you feel safe, feel free to stay as long as you want. But I'll have neither of you in the same room tonight." Maddie said in her motherly tone. Danny and Sam reddened.

"Mom!" Danny rolled his eye's and continued to glow red. Suddenly Danny's cell-phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"You and Sam making out yet?" Danny couldn't see Tucker on the other end, but he could tell he was smirking.

"Ha ha...very funny Tuck, and no we are not." Danny rolled his eye's.

"I'll be by in a half an hour, k dude?" Tucker questioned.

"Sure." Danny hung up his phone.

Jazz ran off to continue decorating. Danny was about to get up, but Sam just wouldn't let go of his arm. She was terrified. They both stared into each-others eye's for a while. Danny broke the silence, "How did you escape? If you don't want to talk about it, I get it."

"No, it's ok. I was in an alley way early this morning. He had knocked me out cold. I got up ready to run, but he punched me in the face. I fell back in shock. I quickly got up and defended myself best I could. I punched him, weakly, but it worked. He fell back and I ran. I ran like there was no tomorrow. I ran like crazy. I hid away in a different alley. He thankfully didn't find me. After hours of holding my breathe and waiting, I came out. I ran down the street and that's when I crashed into you. Thank goodness to because I thought he was on to me." Sam winced and clutched Danny's arm tighter. Danny then told his story of the search for her and the clues he found.

"Oh, I'll be right back. You'll be ok for a mintue?" Danny quiestioned. Sam blushed, she thought she was being ridiculous.

"Sure." She let go of his arm and he gave her a smile before walking off. He ran up into his room. He glided on his knee's across the floor and under his bed. He reached his hand around under his bed until he found what he was looking for. He suddenly heard a blood-curdling scream. It sent a chill down Danny's spine. The scream belonged to Sam! He transformed in Phantom and flew down as fast as possible. There was Tucker on the floor and Sam with her hand over her mouth in shock.

"What happened?" Danny helped Sam get Tucker up.

"Sam punched me!" Tucker cracked his nose back into place.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else. You sneakily opened the door, then I heard something from the kitchen. I turned around for one second and when I looked back I thought you were that guy, so I screamed and punched you. Sorry." She blushed at such a scene. Both Fenton's darted up from the lab.

"What happened?!" Maddie had a panic-striken look on her face.

"Just an accident, go back to whatever you were doing before." Danny turned them back to the lab.

"Ok sport. Tell us if you kids need anything, we'll be in the lab working on a new machine." Jack said triumphantly while walking down the lab stairs with his wife.

Danny helped Sam back onto the couch, she was still shaken up. She once more clung onto Danny's arm. He transformed back into Fenton and sat next to her.

"Love birds..." Tucker smirked. Sam threw him a scowl. "Sam, can I borrow Danny for a mintue if you're done using him?" Tucker held in a laugh.  
>Sam narrowed her eye's and let go of Danny. Tucker motioned Danny to follow him into the kitchen. Tucker spoke in a hushed voice, "Have you told her yet?" He questioned his confused friend.<p>

"Told her what?" Danny qeustioned.

"Here's a good name if it's a boy: Tucker Jr. If it's a girl: Tuckette." Tucker held in a laugh.

"TUCKER! WE AREN'T GETTING MARRIED!" Danny blushed and rolled his eye's, but he kept his irritated glare.

"Yet..." Tucker laughed out loud.

"And if it was a boy it wouldn't be named anything that has to do with Tucker. Boy would be Jake and girl would be Zoe." Danny rolled his eye's.

"Hmm...already have name plans?" Tucker raised an eyebrow with a knowing smirk on his face.

"N-no...Zoe is what Sam wanted to be name instead...she likes the name. And Jake is something I would like to name my son." Danny realized what he was saying. He reddened in embarrassment. Tucker scoffed a luagh.

"Have you told her that you love her yet?" Tucker questioned.

"What? No..." Danny felt slightly guilty. "I'm just worried to, is all."

"One day you'll have to." Tucker sighed, but smirked.

"I need to give something to Sam. This conversation never happened." Danny threw Tucker the death glare and Tucker held his hand's up in defeat. They both walked back into the room where Sam was. Danny sat back on the couch and Sam clinged onto him once more. Tucker smirked and sat in an easy chair.

"Sam, I was-" Tucker interrupted Danny.

"So Sam, you like the name Zoe? Danny likes Jake, by the way." Tucker smirked. Danny did a face palm and both he and Sam reddened.

"Here, these are yours." Danny handed Sam the item he had fetched from under his bed. Sam put on her black stilettos Danny had just given her.

"Thanks." She gave him a smile.

"Cinderella and Prince Charming, how romantic!" Tucker beamed. Danny deadpanned Tucker with a glare.

"Shut up." Sam narrowed her eye's in a death-glare. Sam and Danny liked eachother, yes, but they were worried to admit it. If they only knew that they both felt the same way, they would be telling eachother that they loved eachother all the time. But they can't read eachothers mind's. Danny was worried he would screw up and Sam was worried she would presure him when he had just come back home a month ago. He wasn't ready for a relationship, he wasn't even used to his normal life quite yet!

"Really...Tucker Jr. and Tuckette is an awesome name..." Tucker pouted. Danny gave him a playful shove.

"Stop trying to plan our life." Danny instantly reddened after that. "If we have a life...together...that is..." Danny did a face palm and Sam rolled her eye's, but had a smirk on her face. She was enjoying this...a lot.

"Sam, you really know how to throw a punch, my nose still hurts!" Tucker cracked his nose again. Sam was REALLY terrified. No one blames her, anyone's fist's of fury would come out when someone trys to mess with you.

"And I don't regret a thing." Sam crossed her arm's.

"Yeah, Tuck. How you've been teasing us, you deserved that punch." Danny chuckled along with Sam.

"No one deserves to be punched by a friend." Tucker huffed. He had a point there, but, honestly, he was being REALLY annoying.

"That is if your friend is scared to death and would punch anyone who walks in the doorway next." Sam smirked.

"Be right back guys." Danny got up as Sam let go of his arm. He was walking down the stairs until he heard his parents talking in hushed voices. Danny bit his lip.  
>He hated eavesdropping on his parent's, but they were being awfully suspicious. He tip-toed down as light as a feather and hid behind the wall at the last step. He calmed his breathing and listened.<p>

"I think it would be a wonderful surprise for them. They all need to learn someday." Maddie said.

"Yes, but not here, not now. There isn't much to work with around then, unless you want them doing it in the mud!" Jack chuckled. Obviously they were planning a surprise, but what. Danny was eager to continue listening.

"Danny." Sam whispered. Danny almost got whip-lash while turning his head around to stare back at Sam, Jazz and Tucker with quizing looks on their face's.

"What's up?" Danny whispered turning back his focus to his parent's discussion.

"Sam wanted her hero back." Sam elbowed Tucker and rolled her eye's.

"I was just wondering what you were up to." Sam rolled her eye's at Tucker. "Also, Jazz said your parents are having a secret discussion."

"They sure are, but what about?" Danny hushed his friend's so he could listen.

"I know. Hmm...remember the place where we learned?" Maddie questioned.

"Yeah! I remember that, we probably won't find the same place though. I'll start online searching right away." Jack ran over to a computer.

"Good idea, I'll start looking for the supplies." Maddie started to walk towards the stair way. Everyone who was listening quickly rushed up the stairs, except for Tucker. He tripped on the last stair. "Tucker, what are you doing here?" Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...looking for something to eat." Tucker shurgged sheepishly.

"I'm about to make cookies. Go find your friends and come back in half an hour."

"Ok, thanks. So, you were looking for cookie 'supplies'?" Tucker qesuitioned.

"N- How did you know I was looking for 'supplies'?" Maddie had an interrogating tone.

"Uh...lucky guess." A drop of sweat rolled down Tucker's face.

"Family and Danny's friend's meeting...NOW!" Maddie called down into the lab.

"Ugh!" Everyone who was back in the room groaned.

"Way to go Tuck." Danny rolled his eye's.

"Thanks." Tucker smirked. Both Fenton's had stern looks on their face's as they walked into the living room.

"So, you kids were eavsdropping...weren't you?" Jack raised an eyebrow. They all nodded in fake-shame.

"You shouldn't do that. We are planning a surprise. Who's idea was it to eavsdrop?" Maddie questioned.

Almost everyone, except for Sam, pointed to Danny. Sam pointed to Tucker. Danny rolled his eye's and put his hand's in the air as if signaling he was taking the blame. It wasn't exactly his fault. Jazz told the others, duh they're going to go eavsdrop with him! Oh, 'the Fenton's are having a SECRET conversation.' What did Jazz think they'd do?

"Guilty as charged." Danny sighed.

"I blame Tucker." Sam snorted.

"Me?! We should blame Jazz!" Tucker scowled.

"No! I just told you guy's not to go down." Jazz defended.

"Then why'd you come along if your such a goody two-shoes?" Sam crossed her arm's.

"Well...why'd you tempt me to come, Tucker!?" Jazz blamed Tucker now.

"Alright, all of you are responsible." Jack stopped the blame-game.

"So, can you tell us the surprise?" Tucker questioned.

"Nope. That we can't. I'll be baking cookies. No more eavsdropping!" Maddie walked into the kitchen. Jack followed after hearing the word 'cookie.' They all sat around for a mintue so the Fenton's would believe they are in "shame" and thinking about what they did "wrong".

"Bored..." Tucker took out his PDA.

"Put that thing away." Danny lowered Tucker's PDA away from his gaze.

"But, today is the hamburger background day." Tucker drooled.

"Lets do something besides watch Tucker play on his PDA." Danny rolled his eye's. Tucker huffed a sigh and stuck his PDA back in his back-pack.

"Any ideas genius?" Tucker scoffed.

"Hmm...Fort Ducker against Fort... Jam. Girls against boys." Danny pondered over the girl's name for their fort.

"Jam?" Jazz questioned.

"That's a stupid name. How about... Black Shadow's." Sam smirked at the better name choice.

"How about Fort Yale." Jazz said referring to her college.

"All in favor of Fort Black Shadow's raise your hand." Everyone raised their hand except Jazz.

"Fine, Fort Black Shadows it is." Jazz sighed in defeat.

"Ours is Fort Bacon." Tucker triumphed.

"I'm not naming our fort after breakfast. How about Fort Asteroids." Danny marveled at the name. "All in favor of Fort Asteroids raise your hand." Everyone raised their hand's except Tucker.

Tucker groaned. "Fort Asteroids it is." They all started the game. It was mainly captue the flag inside version. Danny was captin of his team and Sam was captin of the other team. The rules were: Their aren't any! But only one to make it fair: No ghost powers and ghost tools. They each split up the house and posted flags in their head quaters. Danny's room was his H.Q. and Jazz's room was their H.Q. They got permission to use chalk as a divider. They drew up the sides evenly.

Danny and Tucker were armed with Nerf-Guns. Sam and Jazz had Star Wars Light Sabers. Sam refused pink, so she got blue. It was better than pink. Danny made a prison out of materials in his room. Jazz did the same. Once Danny blew the whistle the game was on. Danny suddenly blew into the whistle. Instantly Danny and Tucker rolled into Fort Black Shadow's. If Jazz and Sam were to tag one of the boy's while they were in their fort, the boys would have to go to jail until someone un-tagged came to help them. Same for the boy's side.

Danny shot fake Nerf bullets at Sam and Jazz. Sam grabbed Jazz's pilow as a shield. Jazz sprang forward and tried to stab Tucker with the light saber. (Fake light saber of course) Tucker easily dodged. While Tucker was fedning off Sam and Jazz, Danny inched his way towards the flag. Sam noticed him. She quickly made a leap and she pinned him to the ground.

"Get in jail." Sam gave him a shove into their jail made out of some desks.

Danny smirked. "One day I shall escape." He played along.

"In your dreams." Sam smirked and walked away. Tucker dodged Sam and Jazz and ran to Danny's rescuse. He tagged his hand. Now they had free permission to walk by, but they couldn't take the flag. Danny teased both girls by flailing his arm's out in front of them as if saying 'can't touch me.' Both girls on the Black Shadows team narrowed their eye's.

Once Team Astro (their nickname) was on their side they had to refil their Nerf-guns and think of a good strategy. While they were refilling the toy guns, Jazz and Sam snuck up into the room. They inched along the floor. Danny and Tucker stopped talking and glared back at the girl's.

"Uh-oh." Sam said under her breathe. Both she and Jazz started to retreat, Jazz in the lead. Tucker cocked his Nerf-gun. Danny dropped his. The girl's were retreating, and with the flag! They would not lose to girls. Danny's sister is one of those girls. Talk about embarrassment. Sam and Jazz were barley out the door. Sam clenched the flag in her palm. They were about to make a wild leap to their side, but Danny grabbed Sam around her waist. He lifted her up of his shoulder. Boy was he strong.

Sam played along a banged her fist's against his back. "Put me down you...you...alien scum!" Sam used a line from Danny's all-time favorite show that he used to watch every morning when he was 10.

"Are you kidding me? You're coming with me pretty lady." Danny headed back to the room. Sam blushed a little. She finally gave up and took her place in jail. Tucker grabbed the flag from her and put it back in its rightful position.

"So, what's her fate going to be, Commander Galaxy?" Tucker questioned with an amused smirk. "Should I finish her off with my blaster ray gun? How about we mind control her and force her to join our Star League? Or you can force marriage on her." Tucker smirked at that idea. Sam eye's widened. Getting a little too real for her.

"Silence." Danny said in a deep voice. He turned towards Tucker from his swivel-chair. "Tucker the Treacherous, we do not wish to do harm to the fair maiden of this galaxy. The last idea wasn't half bad, but no. The others are ridiculous. Think of something else. We must capture the flag and Jasmine, daughter of Yondu."

"In your dreams!" Sam and Jazz stood there. Sam was free to walk back to her H.Q. Jazz had helped her escape!

"Impossible! We were right here." Tucker narrowed his eye's.

"While you two were ranting on, I came and got Sam out. Haha!" Jazz said. Both she and Sam did the same teasing the boys had done as they walked back to their own H.Q. The boys scowled and continued to think.

"Alright Sam, we have to think of something great to get that flag." Jazz said. Jazz was over-protective and didn't believe in child-ish things, but she was enjoying this game.

"Alright Tucker the Treacherous, we have to think of something amazing to get that flag." Danny said.

"COOKIE'S ARE BAKED! IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN IN FIVE SECONDS, THEY ARE GONE! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! MY COOKIES!" Jack yelled up the stairs.

"Lets go! Planning can wait." Danny ran down the stairs with Tucker following.

"I'll be right there. Save twenty cookies for me." Tucker ran back up the stairs.

Both girls ran down. They all greeted each-other at the bottom stairs and saw Jack horking down 5 cookies at once. They all ran over and grabbed some cookie's. Danny's mom had gotten better at cooking ever since 2 years ago when her dish alomost ate Jazz whole. She's been taking cooking classes and she just graduated 3 months ago. Tucker fianlly came down and started eating cookies. He took some pictures of the yummy taste-bud melting goodness of Maddie's cookies.

"We are going to get that flag." Sam and Jazz said in determination.

"Oh, we haven't stopped playing?" Tucker smirked.

"Not really. We are still enemies to the end!" Jazz replied.

"Oh, in that case." Tucker held up Team Black Shadow's flag. Both girls gaped at the sight of it. "I had an oppurtunity so I took it." Tucker smirked and Danny high-fived him.

"Not fair!" Jazz hollered.

"We weren't even at base!" Sam growled.

"To bad, so sad." Tucker gave Danny another high-five. "You said the game wasn't over, so it isn't."

"Fine...you both win." Sam and Jazz huffed in defeat.

"Alright! Way to go, Tuck! Game over." Danny beamed.

"Two out of Three?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed. They all finished their cookies and ran upstairs for another round.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later it was time for Tucker to head home. Jazz was leaving for college in two days and she had some packing to do. Tomorrow the Fenton's are going out to get a Christmas tree and now that Sam is back, all was merry indeed. Sam was planning to spend the night on the couch. She was still horrified at what had happened earlier. She felt safe in the same house with Danny knowing he was here.<p>

"See ya tomorrow guys!" Tucker gave Danny another high-five at another awesome victory. Tucker whispered to Danny, "Sam wants to spend the night...ooohhohhhh." Tucker teased Danny in a hushed whisper.

"Get out of here!" Danny pushed him playfully. "No really, get out." They all shared a laugh. Tucker bid the Fenton's farwell with his "Tucker charm."

* * *

><p>They had all just finished dinner. Sam was sent some pj's from her parents. She went to get changed. Boy was she exhausted! So was Danny. Jazz went up to study and both Fenton parents walked down to finish some inventions. They had put some blankets and pillows on the couch for Sam. Sam came out in her black pajama's. It was Jazz's turn to get ready for bed.<p>

Sam walked down onto the couch. She had requested her Skulk and Lurk book from home as well. She flipped some pages until she saw an interesting legend about a ghost named 'Vortex'. He was green with a long tail type thing. He had a black vest on. He had eye's as red as roses. Not pretty though. He looked very devioius in his profile picture. Sam winced, she was glad Danny had never ran into that guy. She read up on him and his crazy powers to control weather. He has a bad temper and he is under lock down in a secret ghost jail society.

"Thank goodness." Sam said to herself.

"Bhats bup?" Danny said in mid-brush.

"Nothing. Just reading." She closed the book. No need to worry Danny about a possible ghost threat that was locked up.

"B-ok." He walked away still brushing. Sam could talk perfectly fine while brushing, she didn't know why he couldn't. She continued to read up on some other myths and legends.

After a few mintues Sam was starting to get tired. She curled up on one section of the couch. She pulled the blanket over herself and turned off the light. Mintues of silence and darkness went by. She suddenly heard something. She slowly crept off the couch and hid behind it. She was breathing heavely waiting to pounce and she had the worst fear it could be that ghost man again. The sound of heavy footsteps got closer and closer.

Sam had an oppurtunity. She lunged herself on the figure. It was too dark to see his face. She pinned the person to the ground and was ready to punch, until the person disappeared from under her. "What the..." She got up and turned on the light. There was Danny standing up in shock.

"Sam, are you ok? You just attacked me!" Danny came over to her.

"I'm fine, I thought you were that ghost man. Sorry." She sighed. The clock on the wall ticked to 9 p.m. "Get some rest, ok? You need it. Goodnight, Sam." Danny turned to walk up the stairs.

"Wait." Sam grabbed his arm. "Thank you."

Danny's lips cracked into a smile. He gave Sam a hug and kiss. "I'm glad to have you back. You should have seen me without you."

"Me too." They both broke apart and Danny walked up the stairs. Sam hopped onto the couch and before she fell asleep she heard Danny talk.

"Jazz, quit spying." Danny rolled his eye's. Both he and Jazz walked up into their room's and crept into their bed's. Sam fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up gasping for air. She had had a night-mare. Suddenly she heard something. Her eye's widened. She looked at the clock : 11 p.m. and she slowly got off the couch. The moonlight gave the room a dim glow. "Danny? Mrs. Fenton? Mr. Fenton? Jazz?" Sam whispered. She suddenly heard something again and she slowly crept up the stairs. She made her way towards Danny's room and slowly opened it. She knew Danny would be asleep. She crept in slowly.<p>

She suddenly realized something. Danny was awake! He was just staring at his ceiling. She could see his eye's glow a steady green. She was shocked. Danny suddenly smiled.

"Hi Sam." He looked over and saw her.

Sam was taken aback. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I heard you." He got out of bed. He looked as though he'd been up the whole time.

"Oh."

"Is everything alright?" They both walked down the stiars together and they both sat on the couch. Sam turned on the light on the stand.

"I heard something. Are you ok? You look like you haven't been sleeping." She was worried about Danny not sleeping.

"I couldn't sleep. I was too worried."

"About what?" Sam questioned.

"About you." Danny smiled and held her hand.

"Me? I'm fine."

"Well, I worry about that ghost guy." Danny admited.

"Just don't lose sleep because of me. I'm fine." She smiled. Danny was worried, about her. That's the sweetest thing she thought anyone has ever said to her!

"I can't sleep."

"Me too." Sam agreed. She felt a million times safer with Danny, but she still felt eerie feelings creep up on her. "I'll be fine. Go get some rest." Sam insisted.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Danny questioned.

"Fine." She reassured.

"Ok. See you tomorrow morning." He walked up the stairs. Sam turned off the light and covered up again. Tonight was going to be long night, but she didn't want Danny to worry about her. She finally drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up once more. She had heard something. She was too groggy to move. It was 2 in the morning! She rolled on her side. The moonlight had shifted directly on the staircase. She looked over and saw someone walking down. It was Danny. Sam closed her eye's and pretended to be asleep. The last thing she wanted is for Danny to get worried over her just because everytime he came down she was awake.<p>

Danny stepped closer. Even though Sam's eye's were closed, in the crack of her eye-lids she could see his steady green eye's glowing. She felt safe. He brushed his gloved hand down the side of her face. Sam tried to hold in her smile. He raked a hand through his white silvery hair and started to walk back up the stairs. Sam flickered both eye's open.

"Danny." Sam got up. Danny turned his head in her direction.

"Yeah?" Danny questioned.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I was just checking on you." Sam's heart skipped a beat. Danny was checking on her. He was making sure she was ok. That was the most kindest thing anyone has ever done for her! She only smiled. "I've already checked on you five times before, so you're safe." He said sheepishly as he walked back up the stairs and into his room.

'Five times!' Sam thought to herself, 'WOW! That's a lot of times. I feel bad in a way. Danny isn't getting sleep because of me. Ugh! I wish he knew I was fine...  
>but what if I'm not fine?' She rolled that thought to the back of her brain. 'I am fine.' That thought stayed in her head as she fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>She flickered her eye's open. Suddenly she heard a creak. Someone was coming down the stairs! Probably Danny wanting to check up on her for the millionth time. Sam thought it was so cute how concerned Danny was, but she didn't want him up all night worrying when she was fine. Sam closed her eye's and waited. She waited for mintues.<p>

It must have been her imagination, otherwise Danny would be here stroking her hair or just watching her sleep. She heard a creepy cracking sound. The sound sent chills all over her body. This was beyond creepy. Sam got up. The moonlight had now shifted on her. Sam looked at the clock : 4:29 a.m. She got up and followed the eerie sound.

**(****Meanwhile: In Danny's Room)**

'I can't sleep knowing Sam isn't safe yet.' Danny thought to himself. He was resting on his bed. He had just checked on her twenty mintues ago and she was sound asleep, but Danny had the feeling something bad would happen. Suddenly he heard something. Someone was stepping on an area in the kitchen. Danny had extra good hearing.

He slowly got out of bed. Suddenly a blood curdiling scream sent a sensation of chills down his entire body. Sam! Danny phased into the ground and into the kitchen.  
>His eye's were as wide as frisbee's at what he saw. Sam was slouched over the ghost man's shoulder, unconscious and the man was about to make a break for it!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Oh I'm so tired! I'm not much for naps, but at a time like this, I might just take a power nap. Poor Sam... *yawns* sorry. D: I'm going to go lay down! I'm sorry if next update might be a while. I've been busy! I won't let u guys suffer too long though. Also, I think I'm coming down with a cold, been around 3 sick kids lately and my immune system wasn't ready for all these germs all at once. Get betters will help! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review! Goodnight...I mean, until next update! I feel like I'm dying... *Clear* No, Baymax, it's just an expression! *coughs* **


	9. Chapter 9- Gone Mad

**A/N: I'm not dead! I felt like I almost died though. JK. But I was really sick with the flu for two weeks. I was quarantined for two weeks. My family stayed with me, my sister's especially. I'm surprised they haven't caught anything yet. My poor mom is starting to get sick though. I hardly ate, I stayed in bed and watched so much DreamWorks, I had dreams about DreamWorks! Yes, it wasn't fun for me at all. I'm feeling much better now and I'm back in the game! I still have a really bad cough though. *coughs* **

**I know people think being sick is fun, sometimes. No schoolwork, (eve though I'm homeschooled, I'm still behind)watching non-stop TV, having everyone do everything for you, excuses to not do chores, I had all that...but I hated it. I felt lazy and helpless. But I'm happy to report to you that I'm feeling myself again and will be posting more chapters. I'm behind on chapters too cuz I was too sick to think. But that's ok, just expect them a little later than usual. Sorry. I need to get back onto the swing of things. Here is chapter 9: 'Gone Mad'. Sorry if it seems rushed or cliché. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>D.P.F. Sequel: The Other Half<p>

Chapter 9- Gone Mad

"Put her down!" Danny grit his teeth in hatred. Sam had been knocked out. The man glared back at the boy. Danny was tired, but he would fight for Sam any day and any time.

"This is for your own good!" The man hissed. He sounded exactly like a snake.

"And what about the good for Sam? Drop her!" Danny got dangerously close. The man hesiated. Danny punched the man right in the nose. Danny picked up Sam bridal style.

"Sam, are you ok?" Danny questioned fearfully. The man got up and almost fell back, but his anger kept him steady. Danny thought fast. He kicked the man in the gut and phased out of the house with Sam in his shaking arm's.

"So smart and kind...what a pitty..." The man whispered and disappeared into the floor.

"Sam? Sam please wake up!" Danny's hands were shaking fearfully. Had the ghost man done far worse than knock her out? Danny hoped not. But he was starting to panic.

Danny was on top of a building farthest away from his house that he could fly to using his super speed. He didn't go to far because he was worried Sam would get cold. He took off his white cape and wrapped it around Sam. He held her close to him and he tried listening for her heart-beat. Luckily he got small steady beats that faded. He was waiting for her to wake up.

"Stupid ghost guy...once Sam wakes up, I won't eat or sleep til I find him. If I have to die just to beat him, I-" Suddenly Danny's heart leapt for joy. Sam had opened her eye's.

"D-Danny? W-what happened?" Sam blinked. She felt awful, she felt like she had been in a restling match against 5 cave-men. She was sore and swollen.

"Sam! I'm so glad you're ok!" Danny hugged her.

"All I remember was that..." Sam couldn't even say it.

"I know. I will find him, tonight. He knows where you are now and I'm afraid you can't stay at my house anymore." Danny huffed a sigh.

"But what if that guy comes back?" Sam asked fearfully, fully awake now.

"If he is, I'm only a phone call away. Or Fenton Phone." Danny and Sam flew back to Fenton Works. He took out two pairs of Fenton Phones. He gave Sam a pair and he put a pair in his ears. Sam did the same. "Lets get to your house."

Danny flew Sam to her window. He helped her into her room. Sam locked the window with Danny outside of it and Sam spoke into her Fenton Phones, "Don't stay up too late, ok?" Who was she kidding? It was 5:30 in the morning!

"I won't." Danny promised. "You get some sleep. See you tomorrow." Danny flew off into the sky. On Danny's end of his Fenton Phone's he heard something muffled. Sam had said something, but he toatlly missed it. Oh well, she was probably asleep now, but that's what he thought...

* * *

><p>"Alright ghost guy. If I were a freak, where would I be?" Danny was arched on a building looking down at the street below like a stoned gargoyle.<p>

"Get off the roof, you freaky child!" A man hissed from the lower window.

"Oh sure, freaks protect the city." Danny said under his breathe, but stayed in his position.

"You'll break my roof, you idiot!" The man bellowed.

"I can fly, why would I break your roof?" Danny was annoyed.

"I was in the middle of a video game and you inturrupted me! I was like, 'Ooohhh Santy Claus is on the roof!' But then I realized it's the middle of winter! Get off my roof before I go up there and slap your sorry face with my game controller!" The man threatened.

"Try me." Danny smirked.

"You want a peice of my burger, buddy?" The man scowled. "Cause I'll shove it down your throat until you can't breathe no more!" He slammed his window.

"Your actually wearing it!" Danny called back.

"What? What! WHAT!" The man shot his window open. "I'll have you know I've killed 22,930 dear and bunnies in this past year! And I aced Mario Karts!"

"Who cares."

"You little jerk! I also am the champion of Mine-Craft!" The man shaked his fist in anger. "I'm King of Doom as well!"

"How old are you?" Danny questioned the "sad little man".

"32." He huffed. "And you're a little baby that can't live without his mommy! Listen freakazoide, your mommy's callin' ya for supper!"

"I'll have you know I'm younger than you and mature in all the levels. Also it's past dinner time." Danny now flew down so he could look the idiot in the face. "Your roof is gonna break even if a duck landed on it. You probably spend more of a fortune on Nintendo games than your apartment bill." Danny smirked at his 'fast one'.

"Oh, you little jerk! I'll have you know I'm rich due to my game knowledge!" The man snorted.

"Hey, I'm not the one who wears his dinner from the past three months." Danny raised his hands in front of him in a 'back off' signal.

"That's it buddy! You wanna go?"

"Listen, Jerry, can I call you Jerry? It's short for Jerk. You're nice and all, but a real pain in the butt. I'm leaving, but trust me when I say this: I'm not leaving because I'm scared, not because you won, not because I gave up, I'm leaving because you aren't worth it." Danny flew away and ignored the man's angry hollers.

"Danny, be nice to the idiots you protect." Sam gave Danny a heart attack when talking through the Fenton Phones.

Danny replied back into the Fenton Phones, "Sam, did you hear how bad he was threatening me?"

"With mustard and ketchup. How horrible. Don't provoke the scarred guy." Sam smirked.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Danny was now getting irritated.

"Shouldn't you be looking for a stupid ghost man?" Sam smirked at that come back.

"I- oohh, attitude...your lucky I'm risking my life for you, cause it isn't easy." Danny said under his breathe.

"What the heck is that suposed to mean?!" Sam defended.

"Not all damsels are this picky." Danny retorted.

"'Damsels'? Since when did you start 'hero talk'?" Sam smirked.

"Since you became one." Danny quipped.

"Har-de-har-har, but seriously. Give up the hero talk, it doesn't suit you." Sam chuckled.

"Ok, ok. Your mom interrogating you yet?" Danny rolled his eye's.

"She just left."

"Oh...go to sleep."

"But I'm not-" Danny cut Sam off.

"Then pretend your asleep, just sleep. I have a plan." No respond or questions came from Sam. "Haha, very funny."

"Why?" Sam finally asked.

"You'll see..." Danny trailed off with a mysterious grin.

* * *

><p>"This is a horrible idea." Tucker groaned. He held tightly onto a rope. It was seven in the morning. The sun was barely starting to rise. "I can't believe you talked me into this."<p>

"Shh, just don't let go until I say so." Danny ordered. Tucker rolled his eye's.

"So, what's your stupid plan to impress Sam this time?" Tucker drawled.

"I'm not impressing anyone." Danny hissed, "It's a good idea."

"Well, what's the plan? All I am suposed to do is hold this stupid rope." Tucker pouted.

"Alright, the plan is: Sam is the bait."

Suddenly a loud yell into their Fenton Phones made both boys wince, "I've been called a lot of things in the past, but never bait!" Sam shouted.

"Yeah, what gives?" Tucker furrowed his brow.

"Well, Sam will pretend to be asleep, the ghost man will come in and try to get her, only for you to let go of this rope and a ghost cage will land on top of him.  
>It will electocute him, then he'll have to answer to me." Danny beamed at his full-proof plan.<p>

"Sounds a little extreme." Sam rolled her eye's.

"Too cliché if you ask me." Tucker snorted.

"I saw it in a movie, it's full-proof!" Danny exclaimed excitedly.

"Not if you give away our hiding spot." Tucker rolled his eye's.

"Don't worry. This is going to work." Danny reassured.

* * *

><p><strong>~Three Hours Later~<strong>

"This isn't working!" Danny gave an irritated sigh. "Tucker, you almost dozed off again!" Danny elbowed him.

"Wh-what?" Tucker blinked his eye's open. "Hsss!" Tucker hid in a bush away from the light of the sun. He almost tripped the rope that was being held by a replacement: a rock.

"At least Sam is doing a great job pretending to be alseep." Danny rolled his eye's.

"Yeah, keep it up Sam." Tucker said with sarcasm rising in his tone.

"That's because she is asleep you idiot!" Danny rolled Tucker out of the withered shrub.

"Ahhh! The light, it burns! I want my bed...now!" Tucker scurried back into the shrub.

"Oh no!" Danny grabbed his ankle. "We...are...in...this...together!" Danny tried to pull Tucker out of the bush. He held onto a really strong icy root. "Tucker, I'll pull your arm's out of their sockets if you don't stop fighting!"

"No!" Tucker screeched. "Meat-Fairy, help me!" Tucker groaned in defeat.

"Tucker, you're hallucinating and you got more sleep than me!" Danny finally pulled Tucker out of the bush. Danny suddenly tripped over the rope. He fell back and slammed his head againt the ground. The rope slithered like a snake into the air. Suddenly a loud 'crash' and then scream was heard.

"Dude! Are you ok?" Tucker ran over to Danny who was still on the ground.

"Mommy?" Danny questioned half-out of it.

"Oh great, I'm a father." Tucker rolled his eye's and ran into Sam's house. He dashed up the stairs and ignored Jeremy and Pam's questions. He barged into Sam's room. Sam was on her bed, hand over her heart, hyperventilating. The cage was on the floor and had dented it.

Tucker gasped for air before speaking, "Are you ok?"

"K-kind of. I was sleeping peacfully and then that piece of junk gave me a heart attack!" Sam left a mental note in her head: don't ever do that again. It was such a stupid plan. Danny must have been tired and desperate. Sam felt guilt strike her.

"Good, because Danny isn't." Right after Sam heard that they dashed down the stairs and outside. There they saw Danny lying on the ground in the snow with his eye's closed.

"What happened to him?" Sam said as her voice cracked in panic.

"He bashed his head against the ground! He tripped the rope." Tucker answered fearfully. "I think he hit his head really hard." Tucker whispered that last part so he wouldn't offend Danny.

"Danny, are you ok? How many fingers am I holding up?" Sam held up three fingers. Both she and Tucker towered above Danny in concern.

He opended his eye's instantly. Sam, the sun behind her shining off her ebony hair."A-are you an angel?" Danny lifted his hand up to try and touch Sam's face.

"Creepy." Sam shuddered and backed away.

Danny slowly got up with the help of Tucker. He wobbled a bit like Bambi learning to walk for the first time.

"I love you guys!" Danny put an arm around each of his friend's neck. They gagged as he let all his weight fall down while still holding onto them.

"Ok, it's official: Danny is losing it." Sam rolled her eye's. She pryed Danny's arm off her neck and let him fall. "Tucker, how could you let him bash his head on the ground that badly?"

"What!? This isn't my fault? It's Danny's fault!" Tucker steamed.

"Who's Fault? Have I ever met that guy?" Danny walked up and fell in Sam's arm's. Sam sighed and dropped him.

"Great! What are we gonna do?" Sam questioned as Danny tripped on a small pile of snow.

"I don't know! Maybe hit him on the head again." Tucker shrugged.

"Boys watch too much cartoons." Sam sighed and shook her head.

"Hey, it's worth a shot! Lets just talk to Jazz then." They both agreed. "Wait, isn't she leaving today?" Tucker questioned Sam.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Jazz is a spazz! Jazz is a spazz!" Danny ran into a strangers house shouting: Jazz is a spazz.

"Tucker, we're desperate now." Sam sighed.

* * *

><p>"Hi guys. Where's Danny?" Jazz opened the doorway. It had taken the trio two hours to try and get Danny to his house.<p>

"Ugh! He was just here a second ago! Tucker, go find him." Sam grumbled.

"Me! I had to drag him half way up the street!" Tucker growled.

"Well, I had to run out onto the street and shove him so he wouldn't get hit by a stupid car!" Sam was getting irritated.

"Well, I had to stop him from entering a sitcom!" Tucker grit his teeth.

"That isn't half as bad as having to go into someone's house and pull Danny out of a dog bowl! A dog bowl!" Sam narrowed her eye's.

"At least you didn't have to stop him from driving a stranger's car to Tenessee!"

"I had to strangle him so he'd stop jaywalking!" Sam defended.

"I had to save him from Skulker! He almost got fryed and he thought it was hilarious!"

"I had to stop him from eating gum off the sidewalk!" Sam hissed.

"Break it up you two!" Jazz got in between them. "What happened to my little brother?"

"Danny hit his head on the ground due to his stupid cliche' plan. Now he's going crazy!" Tucker's tone was rising in panic.

"Well don't just stand there looking like a dork, lets go after him!" Jazz said. The three all ran out onto the street. They saw Danny jaywalking once more. "Yeesh,  
>he did lose it." Jazz winced as Danny skipped across the road back and forth.<p>

"Tucker, we have to get him before-" Sam got inturrupted by a loud evil laugh, "Anything like that happens." Sam finished with a sigh.

Suddenly Vlad appeared. He was his normal ghost self, still keeping his secret identity. He looked the same, just a little older. (And a little more fruit-loopy)  
>Vlad landed in front of the trio. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" Vlad chuckled.<p>

"A sad relentless attempt to try to save Danny." Jazz sighed.

"What's wrong with Daniel?" Vlad turned his head just to see him run into a street light pole. Vlad winced. "Is he going to be alright?" Vlad had a hint of concern in his voice.

"May-why do you care?" Tucker snipped.

"Oh, forgive me. I care because Daniel is my game. He's the mouse, I'm the cat, you see? I never fully destroy him, it's only an act of power."

"What! We don't believe that! You practically killed Danny!" The three said in unsion.

"Yes, but he has forgiven me. I realized what life would be like without my mouse that I can overpower someday and become all Mighty Vlad!" Vlad triumphed. "Right Daniel?" Vald sneered.

"Right! Who's Daniel?" Danny scratched his head.

"See, he agrees with me." Vlad smirked.

"Only because he's gone mad!" Sam narrowed her eye's in disgust.

"Yeah, Danny do you hate Vlad's gut's for what he almost did to you? Well, practicaly he did kill half of you." Tucker questioned his woozy friend.

"Right! Who's Danny?" Danny scratched his head.

"Since you're so concerned over your 'mouse', can you help us?" Jazz questioned.

"Maybe." Vlad scratched his chin.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Jazz questioned impaitently.

"I will help you, under one circumstance: You will let me beat up Daniel." Vlad's smile turned into a devious grin.

"What!? Why would we let you do that?" Tucker fumed.

"Only a small round. Once every ghost in the ghost zone sees me beat Daniel, I'll become famous!" Vlad really had this plan worked out.

"I don't know if Danny would appreciate the fact that we let you beat him up just for pleasure when he is helpless." Sam crossed her arm's.

"Hey, hey...HEY! Guys, look what I can do!" Danny got their attention then he transformed into human, then ghost, then human, then ghost, then human, then ghost. He was luaghing stupidly.

"Sam, if he saw himself right now he would probably be begging us to have Vlad help." Jazz sighed. She had a point there.

"Fine." Sam grumbled. Tucker nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright then. Be prepared." Vlad flew off with an evil smirk on his ugly face.

"This isn't going to work out well." Tucker sighed.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that fruit-loop beat me!" Danny fumed. He was back to his normal self. It had been ten mintues after Vlad totally crushed Danny. He hit Danny in the head so hard, Danny got his normal brain back in function. Sadly all the ghosts wittnessed the battle and aren't going to EVER let Danny live it down. He tried to explain after he was normal again, but they just laughed at him.<p>

"Danny, we had no choice. You were crazy." Sam sighed.

"Yeah, take a gander of these!" Tucker showed Danny some embarrassing photos of him in his crazy state. Danny turned red with anger and embarrassment.

"Why do you have those!" Danny hollered.

"Blackmail." Tucker had an amused smirk.

Sam shot Tuker a look. Tucker instantly backed down.

"Well, delete all of them!" Danny rolled his eye's.

"Also Vlad called you his 'mouse'. He's the cat, you're his lab rat." Tucker held in a laugh.

"Shut up!" Danny slapped the back of Tucker's head. "It's not my fault!"

"You're right." Tucker agreed after fixing his beret. "It's your stupid cliche' plan's fault."

"It was a good idea at the time." Danny pouted.

"Yeah, what also is a 'good idea' is to hide your face for a decade." Tucker stared down at his PDA.

"Why? I don't generally visit the ghost zone." Danny stood up and walked towards Tucker.

"Not the ghost zone, the world! A video of you getting beat up by Vald went viral!" Tucker was shocked. Danny turned red in anger. "Already 528,036 veiws. When it comes to you Danny, you're a star."

"Who recorded that thing!?" Danny, Sam and Jazz all looked at Tucker with a suspicious look.

"What? It wasn't me!" Tucker defedned himself.

"Spill it or I crush your PDA!" Danny wrenched Tucker's PDA from his hand.

"My precious! Ok, fine! Whe you were fighting with Vlad I saw this strange ghost dude tape recording on his phone! I didn't think much of it cause you needed help."  
>Danny put the PDA back in Tuckers hand's.<p>

"Who posted it?" Jazz questioned.

"Ned. He's popular for getting rare footage of the ghost zone. He is considered a human, but when I saw him, he was flying. He's been missing from the web for months and he made a great come-back." Tucker said.

Danny elbowed him. "This is the worst!" Danny huffed. "Can't you hack and get rid of it?"

"I could, but that isn't worth the trouble unless you want me hacking twenty other things."

"What do you mean?" Danny sat up from his depressed position against the wall.

"There's captions of you, people editing the video and people doing slow modes and stuff like that. To delete it fully from the web I'd need to hack hundreds of accounts." Danny sighed.

"Forget it, my reputation is already ruined. Send Ned a heart-filled letter that he succeeded in killing me." Danny banged his head against the wall.

"Danny, everyone gets humiliated on video, it gets posted, and the seven corner's of the world sees it. It's just life." Sam leaned against the wall Danny was hitting his head against.

"Really?" Danny questioned with doubt.

"No...sorry. Did I make you feel better though?"

"Kind of." Danny replied and banged his head on the wall once more. This was so embarrassing for him! Nothing like getting beat up by a fruitloop on national television. No one felt Danny's shame right now. Honestly, Vlad beat him in a simple tournament...VLAD! Vlad may have killed Danny's human self before, but being beat like that in public, Danny's nightmare's are coming true. And that's not what he wants.

"Ned is so cool." Tucker ruined the shameful silence.

Danny glared over at the techno-geek on his PDA. His glare sent daggers at Tucker. Tucker shuddered and glued his face back to his small device. Sam rolled her eye's and sighed. Jazz slowly approached the depressed boy.

"Danny, life isn't ruined just because some guy got footage of you getting smooshed by Vlad. If it were me, I would find Ned and ask him to remove the video." Jazz said while putting a reasurring hand on her brother's slouching shoulder.

Danny looked over and gave his sister a gawking look. "Jazz, Ned isn't going to take a one hit wonder off the web!" Danny was shocked at how stupid that sounded coming from Jazz. Come on! Going up to this Ned guy and saying, 'Please remove that video of a rare ghost halfa getting beat up by another ultimate halfa off the web...pretty please?' No! That isn't going to happen and everyone knew that.

Danny narrowed his eye's in disgust and grit his teeth in anger. He spoke through his teeth, "Tuck, where does Ned live? I'm paying him a little visit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blah...Ned. I'm disgusted by him. Will Danny find Ned? Is Ned _really_ who they think he is? Will Tucker think he's "cool" after the next chapter? Will I find my lost document I deleted by mistake? Will the world invent pizza flavored doughnuts? Will I succeed in the next Mario Karts tournament against my champion sister? I don't know, but until next chapter! Leave a review, tell me what you think so far. Thanks! :) **


	10. Chapter 10- Acting Is Not Danny's Style

**A/N : Feeling better! Woohoo! I've been working on other fanfictions for the future. My Little Pony, Rise of the Guardians/Frozen and more My Little Pony. Just doing it for fun and I wanted to try something different, also...I kinda have writers block...hehe...No worries! Everything will be fine...I hope... hehe! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>D.P.F. Sequel: The Other Half<p>

Chapter 10- Acting Is Not Danny's Style

"I don't know." Tucker deadpanned.

"Well, find out!" Danny groaned. Nothing on Ned. No radar on his location, no one even knows him, and no footage of his own home! Tracking this guy got harder than anyone thought it would be.

"Danny, the solution is pretty simple." Jazz piped up.

Danny gave Jazz a look. "Ok then, where is he?" Danny was now getting impatient.

"He follows you, right? Well, just be the bait and have him come to you." Jazz had a REALLY good point there. Ned (or at least that's who they think the strange ghost guy is) does follow them. But he's never there when they want, always when they don't want, so they need to come up with a sure fire plan to really lure Ned into their trap.

"Danny, Jazz does have a really good idea. Let's lure him to us." Sam agreed.

"Yeah, I can easily lure him with an email about the rare hybrid ghost boy getting beat up by the Box Ghost." Tucker teased. Danny deadpanned him with a death-glare.

"It could work." Jazz agreed.

"I'm not letting the Box Ghost win." Danny scoffed.

Everyone sighed. "Dude, it's only for bait." Tucker rolled his eye's.

"...Fine..." Danny grumbled. Jazz looked tickled pink with excitement.

Tucker scrolled down his PDA. "If Ned is the guy we think he is, he also kidnapped Sam. More reason to go after him." Tucker said matter-of-factly.

Danny sighed. "Getting the Box Ghost in his place should be a piece of cake." Danny cracked his knuckles. The two of Danny's friend's (and sister) exchanged glances.  
>Danny noticed that. "Relax guys, I won't do anything major." They all gave him a doubtful stare. "Let's just do it."<p>

The four all went outside. Darkness surrounded them. Snow and breathtaking air caught them. A street light gave a soft glow onto the street and sidewalk. Danny transformed into Phantom. The rings of blue didn't appear as smoothly as usual...strange. Danny had to be more careful not to overwork either of his form's. Danny was fatigued by today, but he would still act.

"Hey, Box Ghost! I know you're out there, because I never trap you," Danny whispered that part. "I need your help!" Danny felt stupid. Calling for the Box Ghost to help, what's next? Asking Johnny 13 to give him good luck?

Finally the annoying ghost appeared. He floated down so he was barley touching the ground. He seemed different. He wasn't his normal "beware" and all that blah blah blah stuff. He seemed; depressed.

"What do you want?" The depressed ghost snipped. He then let out a long loud sigh. Like a bear sighing in defeat.

"What's eating you?" Danny asked in annoyance. That is usually the mood Danny is in after the Box Ghost fights him at 7 in the morning! So Danny doesn't feel any guilt or pity for him.

"Why would you care?" The Box Ghost snapped.

"I don't know. You're acting all blue." Danny got a laugh from Tucker at his little joke.

Tucker wiped away a tear and called to the two ghosts that were a safe distance away from the trio, "Literally!" He got a punch in arm from Sam.

Danny sighed and raked a hand through his silvery white hair. "Listen, I need a...a...f-fovor from you."

The Box Ghost snorted, "Why should I help you?"

"Uh, I don't know. You keep me up til midnight three days a week!" Danny had a point there.

"Ugh. I hate you." The Box Ghost groaned.

Danny scoffed a laugh, "My feelings aren't much different for you."

Sam approached the two ghost's. "Danny, we want him on our side, remember?" Sam hissed a whisper.

"Hey! It's not my fault he's so emotional right now." Danny said loudly. He meant to.

"Just...say sorry. He's obviously got something bugging him." Sam rolled her eye's.

"What! He's probably getting over the fact he isn't finding a girlfriend." Danny said too loud.

"Just act out your sorry." Sam hissed.

"It's too hard to act with him." Danny grunted.

"Just do it!" Sam whacked Danny upside the head. She walked back to the group watching.

Danny rubbed the back of his head. He threw Sam a scowl. She returned it. Danny rolled his eye's and gave up. "Box Ghost, I'm sorry that you're being a jerk to me."  
>Danny said faster than Alvin the chipmunk could.<p>

The Box Ghost narrowed his eye's in utter annoyance. Sam did a facepalm and Tucker held in a laugh. Jazz just shook her head in disapproval.

"Fine. I'm...sorry. Can you please help me? I need your help right now. Why are you so upset? Just let it go. Life is too short to waste it moping!" Danny said almost all at once.

The Box Ghost took a deep breathe in and exhaled. "I am like a cantaloupe. I must always mope. I am the lowest of the low. Always in tow. Who am I to admit defeat.  
>I can never accomplish my feat." After his poem, the Box Ghost then bowed as if on a stage in front of millions of people.<p>

Danny's face had a look of shock and disgust. Everyone had a shocked and disgusted expression. The deepness of his poem was shocking, but they were disgusted at his talent being wasted away due to his obsession with boxes! All this time, he could have been taken under the Ghost Writers wing and they could have created beautiful poems together, but noooo! His stupid box obsession ruined it.

"Is being a cantaloupe what your so upset about?" Danny asked with a little sarcasm in his tone.

"Yes. Cantaloupe is the lowest of the fruits, like me." The Box Ghost sighed.

"You're a fruit?" Danny got another laugh from Tucker.

"No! I am the lowest of the low in the Ghost Zone." The Box Ghost slouched.

"Oh. Look, dude, you're awesome at poetry. Follow your dream." Now Danny is thinking about becoming a therapist.

"But, I will be even lower if a ghost goes into poetry."

"Look at the Ghost Writer, that guy is awesome." Danny said through clenched teeth.

"But no one expects anything from me. And I love boxes too much." The Box Ghost looked away from Danny.

"Then write poetry featuring boxes. Have plays about boxes, anything with boxes." Danny rolled his eye's, but kept an encouraging smile on his face.

"Really?" The Box Ghost sobbed.

"Yes. Now you owe me bigtime." Danny smirked.

* * *

><p>"BEWARE! I am the Box Ghost! I am here to destroy you ghost boy! Cower before me!" The Box Ghost bellowed. He was an amazing actor. He should defiantly consider the art of literature. Danny, on the other hand, is not such a good actor.<p>

"Oh no. It is the Box Ghost. Everyone run." Danny said with a dull tone. He was really trying, but he sucks at acting! This is why he never signed up for any plays when he went to school.

Tucker interrupted the scene with the megaphone, "With a little more feeling, Daniel. Let's take it from the top people! Excellent work Mr. Box Ghost." Tucker was pretending to be "mr. director" of the year. Danny rolled his eye's. They were practicing in Sam's movie theater basement. The clock stroke nine p.m. Danny sighed in exhaustion, but this needed to be done.

"Samantha, I'm thirsty. My beautiful throat could parch, get me some water over here!" Tucker ordered while clapping his hand's.

Sam grit her teeth and walked over with a glass of water. She dumped it on Tucker's head. It was ice cold. Tucker let out a yelp. "Next time you call me Samantha,  
>you won't have any "beautiful throat" of yours left." Sam said in a death whisper.<p>

Tucker gulped, "But I need it for eating Nasty Burgers." Sam gave him another death stare. Tucker shrank in his director chair. "Never mind. From the top people!"

"BEWARE! I am the almighty Ghost of the Boxes! Tremble before my wickedness!" The Box Ghost bellowed in his usually cheerful, yet annoying, tone. Tucker looked pleased.

Danny sighed and rolled his eye's, "Ahh. The Box Ghost. His knowledge of boxes will surly destroy me. Run for the hills. The Box Ghost is coming." It's official: Danny stinks at acting. Sam sighed. Acting is not Danny's style.

"CUT! Daniel, I'm sorry, but this isn't working. We might have to hire a stunt-man. Write that down, Jasmine." Tucker said through th mega-phone. Jazz winced and quickly wrote something down.

"Tucker, maybe you should consider a new angle for Danny." Sam stressed the name Danny.

"Saman- Miss Manson, please leave the directing to me. We need a new angle for Daniel!" Sam rolled her eye's and whispered something to herself that sounded like 'idiot director'.

"Tucker, try having a more heroic outlet for Danny." Sam said aloud with annoyance in her tone.

"Please Miss Manson, leave the directing to me. Daniel needs a more heroic outlet. Chop, chop people! Jasmine, start writing a heroic script for him." Tucker ordered.  
>Jazz instantly started writing. After a minute, Jazz showed Tucker her work. Tucker nodded in pleasure. Sam leaned against the wall with her arm's folded. She was slightly amused.<p>

"Ok people, from the top." Tucker spoke into the megaphone after giving Danny his script. Danny glanced over it quickly, a smirk spread across his lip's.

"Tucker, I don't see how we need to be so professional for something so simple." Sam walked over and looked over Danny's shoulder at his new script. She laughed.  
>"Really, Tucker? This I gotta see." Sam's face lit up in excitement. She sat in one of the theater chairs next to Jazz.<p>

Danny and the Box Ghost both cleared their throat's. The Box Ghost started for the millionth time, "BEWARE! I am the Box Ghost! Bow before me or die!" The Box Ghost had such a demonic tone, it could make Pariah Dark shudder.

Danny clenched his fist's and outstretched his chest so he looked bold and heroic. He looked muscular and like a guy you do not want to mess with. "Ghost of Boxes?  
>Ha! Justice is my name and you are Evil, I will surely bring you down!"<p>

"That's a wrap people! Excellent job as usual Daniel. Unlike Sam, I never doubted you." Tucker spoke through the megaphone. Sam huffed and rolled her eye's. "Next is the battle scene, which should be simple for both of you."

"Yup." Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Easy peasy." The Box Ghost drawled.

"Alright then. Everyone outside! It's time to start the magic's!" With that everyone piled outside.

* * *

><p><strong>~Three Hours Later~<strong>

"Ugh! Tucker, we've been at this for three hours and we're starting to make a scene." Danny whispered to the director. They were outside with a group of people watching the stalled battle. Tucker had been emailing, texting, even calling Ned (only to leave a voicemail and get no response) but he still hasn't showed.

"Lance Thunder here with a battle of the boxes. Town hero Danny Phantom is fighting who is known as the Box Ghost. No need to lock your door's or window's Danny promises to defeat this evil villain. This is Lance Thunder reporting live from the streets of Amity." The pesky reporter was now off air.

"Relax. Hmmm...Hey Sam, your needed on the stage at once." Tucker called. Sam groaned and put her bag of popcorn down. "Alright Sam." Tucker then whispered multiple things in her ear. Jazz, hearing little of the conversation, started writing things down. Danny wondered what they were up to. The Box Ghost floated down and Tucker whispered to him to.

"Ok, how is it that the hero is the only one not in on this?" Danny cut in.

"Chill, dude. We know what we're doing." Tucker calmed him. Jazz gave Sam the piece of paper, Sam rolled her eye's and ran off before Danny could retort.

"What are you all up to?" Before anyone answered the Box Ghost flew off. Jazz sat back down on the curb and Tucker resumed his position as director.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream caught Danny off guard and caught Lance Thunder back on the air. Sam! Danny flew towards the awful noise and what he saw made him not know what to think. Sam being held by the wrist, above ground, in the Box Ghost's grip. Danny rolled his eye's. Of course! No wonder Ned wasn't showing up, he only tended to show up if Sam was involved. 'Stupid!' Danny thought to himself.

The Box Ghost still held his iron grip on Sam. "Cower ghost child, for I have your girlfriend!" As if on que a giant shadow appeared. The Box Ghost got scared and dropped Sam, but she didn't fall very far. She picked herself up and stared at the shadow made by a street light. It surly was the mysterious ghost man.

"Let's find out if this guy if Ned." Danny said to himself more than anyone else.

Danny then leapt forward into the alleyway. Sam followed. Danny sprang towards the figure. Tucker finally caught up and Jazz was slowly making her way towards the scene. The group of people shuffled their way towards the scene as well. Lance came right up to Ned.

"Hello, may we ask-" Suddenly Ned raised his hand and Lance froze. He froze! Just like that. A purple fog surrounded the reporter. Ned then wiggled his fingers and the man was shoved away. He then froze the rest of the crowd. He can freeze time?! Kind of like ClockWork...hmm. This guy was getting weirder and weirder.

"Are you Ned? The guy who gets ghost footage? Did you record my battle with Vald?" Danny questioned. He stood firmly and ready to attack at any second.

The ghost man cleared his throat, "Indeed I am Ned. Yes, I am known for the footage I can collect. Yes, I did record that battle and I don't regret a thing. You think you can make me take it offline? You're sadly mistake." The man then froze Tucker and Sam.

"How did you do that?" Danny said through clenched teeth.

"I have my way's." He said mysteriously.

"You know ClockWork, don't you?"

The man didn't speak for a minute. "That is none of your business you fool!" He raised his fist ready to punch Danny. "Oof." Ned got punched by someone else. Ned fell to the ground unconscious. Danny looked up and saw a man in the shadows. He had knocked Ned out just before Ned had done that to Danny.

"You helped me? Who are you? And why?" Danny questioned, but stayed a safe distance away from the stranger.

"Because, Danny, I'm sorry." That voice. It couldn't be! Dan stepped out from the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I figured Danny wouldn't be so great at acting, so I used it. And what you've all been waiting for: Dan has appeared! MWAHAHA! Until next chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm still getting over cold and now my whole family is sick. Except for my dad, (I don't know how he does it) Until next update! Au Revoir! I don't know French, btw. Thank Google Translate. :)**


	11. Chapter 11- The Face of Evil is Annoying

**A/N : Ollo! Sorry about the slow update. Both my sister's are sick with a fever and I've been taking care of them while my parents are at work. They're feeling better, but I've been doing everything. Cooking, cleaning, dishes, home school and being a servant for my sister's. (I think they take advantage of me from time to time... ;) ) I was so behind on my homeschooling since I was sick. But now I'm caught up! **

**Except for math...I hate math and I am not good at it...I'm average, but I don't enjoy doing it! Language arts, that's a different story, history also. Science...eh. That's ok, I'm determined to catch up. :) Here it is chapter 11! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>D.P.F. Sequel: The Other Half<p>

Chapter 11- The Face of Evil is Annoying

Danny couldn't believe it. Dan was stadning right in front of him! Dan! From prehistoric times, Dan returned! And did he say he was sorry? Ha! What a laugh, he's not sorry, he's never sorry. Danny narrowed his eye's in annoyance. Danny then shot a plasma blast at Dan. Dan was shocked. He quickly dodged the blast and he ran behind a dumpster.

"Woah, woah, woah! Relax, Danny. I mean no harm." Dan raised his hand's in front of him in a 'back off' manner.

"You almost killed me, you almost killed my friend's, you almost destroyed my town, and you're here to say you mean no harm?!" Danny sent another blast at the ghost. Dan barley missed that one by the skin of his teeth. Dan avoided another blast.

"Please stop!" Dan begged. Was Dan seriously begging?

"No...way!" Danny turned invisible and shot multiple plasma blasts at Dan. Dan almost got zapped, but he quickly dodged the attack by flying into the air.

Sam and Tucker came running to the scene. They stopped dead in their track's when they saw Dan. Tucker screamed like a girl. (**no offense to us girls, we do have high pitched screams. Just getting my point through**) Sam just stood there gapping. "D-Dan? He's here?" Sam stuttered.

Danny shot another blast at Dan, this time it hit him in the back. Dan fell to the ground, but quickly recovered. He was getting weak. He backed up against the wall, Danny's hand glowed green and his eye's sent daggers at Dan. Dan gulped. Danny was about to finish him off, but Sam and Tucker got right in front of Dan.

"Alright Danny, that's enough." Sam said cautiously.

"Yeah, dude. T-time to chill-out." Tucker stuttered.

Danny tilted his head in confusion, but kept his death stare. "Move out of the way guys. Do you remember what Dan did to us?"

Both his friend's nodded their head's. "But you're not any better than Dan if you kill him." Sam said.

Danny pondered over that for a second. He sighed in deafeat. "You're right. Dan, you're lucky I'm nice..." Danny said bitterly. Dan still looked startled. The trio then walked out of the alleyway and down the street. Dan has obviously losted his evil mojo, so they weren't too worried about him, unless he stirs up trouble anytime soon.

Danny transformed back into a human and kicked a rock across the sidewalk. It was awkwardly silent. They all decided to split up and head home. It was now midnight and everyone was extremely exhausted. Danny was walking by himself with his hand's in his pocket's just starring at the ground. He was nearing his home when he suddenly bumped into someone.

Danny picked himself up and glanced at the person he had just ran into. Great, Dash Baxter. "Fenton? What's your rush?" Dash asked.

Danny narrowed his eye's in annoyance. Nosy Dash as usual. "Nothing. I'm just heading home. Why are you walking around so late?"

Dash shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing. I'm just taking a jog."

"In the middle of the night? I'm the town hero, it's my job to be up late patrolling." Danny said with a little annoyance in his tone.

"Just keeping myself fit cuase you know, no offense but I don't want to end up like you." Dash hid his smirk.

Danny was now getting aggravated. "Whatever. I'm fit just doing my job not taking midnight jogs."

Dash shrugged and jogged away. Danny rolled his eye's and continued his walk home. Suddenly he crashed into someone once again. Danny rubbed his head and was shocked to see Dan in front of him. His shocked expression then turned into an irritated frown. "What do you want?" Danny hissed.

Dan gave a despondent sigh. He raked a hand through his firey white hair, one of Dannys trait's he does when nervous. "Listen, Danny, I don't exactly know how to say this. I'm not good with words, but...I'm sorry."

Danny grunted and walked past his not-going-to-happen future self. The older hybrid slowly followed him. "Danny, I really am sorry. I mean it. Honestly. I came back to make amends, but I understand if you don't want my apologie's." Dan started to fly off slowly as if trying to make Danny feel guilty. Danny rolled his eye's and ignored the act.

Was Dan being serious? Was he really sorry? No, no, no. Not Dan. Does anyone remember what he did? Well...almost did. Still, he's evil. A month can't change someone...can it? No! Dan was evil and he would always be that way. It's too late for apologies. No one trusts him and they never did.

Danny finally made it to his house. Sure enough Dan was a bit further down the sidewalk walking his way. Danny sent daggers at Dan with his deathly stare. He made a sharp turn into his driveway to avoid Dan. He fished his car keys out his pocket and looked for the right one. He finally found it and unlocked the door to his house, and crept inside.

It was dark, everyone must be asleep. Danny locked the door behind him and walked inside. Danny noticed a small light on in the kitchen. He followed it and saw Jazz sitting at the kitchen table reading a book.

Jazz sighed in relief at seeing him. "There you are! I couldn't find you guys, so I just headed home and figured you and your friend's headed somewhere. So what happened?"

Danny then explained everything. Dan, Ned, and how Ned knows ClockWork. Or that's at least what they think.

"Woah. Dan is back? That can't be good. You say that he's said he's sorry?" Jazz questioned her little brother.

"Yeah. It's weird. But I don't trust him. After what he's done, no one will EVER trust him." Danny folded his arm's. "If he starts to stir up trouble, I'll lock him in the Fenton-Thermos. I want to find out what he's doing here and how he got back before I lock him up for good. And if he knows Ned," Danny added that last part.

Jazz pondered over this situation. "Hmm...Dan is taking a lethal risk being here in your presence."

"I know! Sam and Tucker held me back before I finished him off for good." Danny sighed. As if on que his cell phone started to ring.

He picked it up. "Hello?" He questioned the person on the other end.

"Dude, it's Tucker. How are you doing?" He asked nervously. As if he was scared to ask that question.

"I'm fine. Why are you so nervous?" Danny asked with suspicion rising in his tone.

"Me? Nervous? Who said I was...nervous?" Tucker chuckled nervously.

Danny narrowed his eye's to signal to Jazz this conversation wasn't going to well. "Tuck-"

"I'm never nervous. I've had people in school call me Fearless Tucker. I'm only nervous when my PDA picks up leads of a virus. Hehe...I'm never nervous...not to talk to you..." Tucker murmured something.

"Tuck, I-"

"If there was a day I was nervous it would be...the end of the world! I-" Danny hung up. The conversation was beginning becoming a little one-sided.

Jazz raised an eyebrow. "Who was that?"

"Tucker. He's acting kind of strange." Danny replied. His phone rang again. Danny rolled his eye's and picked it up. "Tucker, if you have anything you need to tell me, now would be a great time." Danny said bitterly.

"I-uh." Except that wasn't Tucker's voice. It was Sam's.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were Tucker. Do you have any idea what's going on with him?" Danny asked Sam over the phone.

"Uh...no clue. Soooooooo...how are you -um- feeling?" Sam asked with a hint of nervousness in her tone.

"Not you too! I'm fine. Let me spell it out: F-I-N-E. OK. Excellent. Superb. Great. Wonderful. Magnificent. Shall I proceed?" Danny asked.

"No...no...I get it." A really awkward silence was then among the two. Danny thought she hung up and he was about to end the call when Sam spoke, "What's that mom? Oh, laundry. Right...I -uh- forgot. I'll go do it." Sam called.

"You're parents should be asleep and doesn't your maid do the laundry?" Danny asked.

Sam didn't reply for a little while. "Uh...my laundry. I like to be independent and do my own laundry...yeah, that's what I meant. Uh...bye see you tomorrow!" Sam hung up.

Jazz sighed. "Sam?"

"Yup. Her too. I'll ask them tomorrow. I am beat. See you tomorrow Jazz." Danny headed up the stairs. He opened his door to his room and layed on his bed starring at the ceiling.

Suddenly his phone beeped. "That has never happened before..." Danny reached over and grabbed his phone. He tried turning it on but it wouldn't work.  
>"What's wrong with this thing?" Danny tried again. "Must be dead." He inserted the charger and waited for it to turn back on. Nothing.<p>

It then beeped again. "If it was dead it wouldn't be beeping." Danny acknowledged.

It beeped once more. "Maybe if I throw it..." Danny held up his arm, ready to throw the device against the wall, but someone came into his room.

"Danny? Why are you going to throw your phone?" Jazz questioned.

"Geez, Jazz. Ever heard of knocking? My phone keep's beeping but it isn't dead. Maybe it's broken so I figured I should try throwing it."

"Boys." Jazz rolled her eye's. "If it's broken don't make it worse."

Danny chuckled sheepishly. "You got a point there." He put his phone back onto his night-stand. It beeped again. "This thing is gonna keep me up all night long..."  
>Danny groaned.<p>

"I'm leaving for college tomorrow, just so you know." Jazz changed the subject of the death phone.

"Tomorrow? No, I didn't know." Danny sat up.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I was wondering if you wanted to drive up to my college in your own car and I drive mine. Just so you can get away for the day. You can see what a real college looks like." Jazz said proudly.

"Really? I don't know. I'm only seven-teen. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Danny said.

"Almost eight-teen." Yes, Danny was almost eight-teen. His birthday was in April.

"In five months!" Danny argued.

"Anything shorter than six is soon in my book." Jazz said.

Danny rolled his eye's but a smile still on his face. "I get it. One day I'll be in college, but it's not now."

"I know it's not, but just come see Yale. Just for the sake of it."

Danny thought over this for a moment. A day to get away from Dan, ghost's, everything. It would be kind of neat to see a college...but he can't. He has Ned to find and Dan to stalk. He can't. Wait? Why was Jazz going back to Yale? Doesn't she get Christmas break or something?

"Why are you going back to Yale? Don't you get Christmas break?" Danny questioned his sister.

"Oh, I do. I'm only going for the week. I have important files I discovered and need to share with Professor Salt immediately. It's part of my most recent project.  
>I'll be back in a week and have the rest of this month and half of the other off. I offered to go for the week." Jazz confirmed.<p>

"Oh. Cool. Sorry Jazz, I wish I could go for the day, but I have important hero stuff to do." Danny sighed.

"I understand. Maybe next time. This is my second semester in college and I'm really looking forward to it." Jazz said excitedly.

"Awesome." Danny said. His phone beeped again. "Maybe there's a bomb on this thing..." Danny grabbed his phone and started taking it apart.

Jazz rolled her eye's and left Danny's room. "Boys."

Danny was carefully taking apart his phone to try and look for the cause of that beeping noise. He had a hunch that there might be bomb attached to his phone. How in the world would a bomb get on his phone? Do Tucker and Sam have anything to do with it? They were acting awfully suspicious, but they're his friends. They wouldn't back-stab him, right? Unless...Dan overshadowed them!

Danny was at war with himself in trying to figure out who is the culprit and not to blame his friend's. Last time he checked, there was no bomb on his phone and he was pretty sure he'd know what a bomb looked like when he saw one. So what was with the beeping? It was still beeping. Danny put it on his night stand and the beeping started to slow down.

He grabbed his phone again and the beeping became much faster. What was going on with his phone? He got up and walked towards his door with the phone in his hand. It started to vibrate and beep. "What the heck is wrong with this thing? I've only had it for a month." He tired turning it on. Nothing.

He slowly crept out his door. It was one in the morning and he slowly inched down the stairs. Suddenly he heard something coming from the kitchen. He put his phone back into his pocket and slowly made his way down the stairs. All he needed was to keep perfectly quiet, the element of surprise, a sneak atta-

-CREAK-

He quickly stepped over the stair that just echoed through the entire house. Something was heard from the kitchen again. Then followed by silenece. Danny flew over the railing and flattened himself beside the kitchen wall. All was dark, except for a faint glow coming from the kitchen. Danny popped his head around the corner and saw a shadowy figure moving around.

The large fugure, which proved to be a man, was moving things around in the fridge. If he get's to the emergancy ham, all hope would be lost. Danny turned invisible and tiptoed towards the figure. Once behind the person Danny turned visisble and pinned the figure to the ground.

The figure struggled to get up and he almost did. Boy was he strong. The figure finally over-powered Danny and flung him to the side. Danny quickly recovered and kicked the figure. The strange person hit the wall. The whole neighborhood must be awake now.

Danny took this advantage and pinned him against the wall. The figure stopped struggeling and gave up.

-click-

The kitchen light turned on. Danny's bewildered expression reflected back from the person he had encountered. It was his dad! Jazz and Maddie stood in the doorway with their jaw's dropping. Danny stepped back. He felt like the biggest idiot in the world right now. He blushed cherry red in embarrassment.

"Sorry, dad. Thought you were someone else. A ghost, to make my point." Danny chuckled sheepishly.

Jack brushed himself off. "Aww, that's ok sport. I thought you were some ghost attacking me. I was in the kitchen looking for some fudge. I'm just glad that you can really fight in a fight! If a robber ever comes in you and Sam's house, you'll be there to beat him up!" Jack said proudly.

Danny blushed again. "Dad! We're not getting married...yet..." Danny then murmured something, "Why does everyone keep thinking that?"

Jack ruffled his son's hair. "One day, Danny...one day."

Maddie stepped forward. "Do any of you have any idea how late it is? Jazz leaves for college tomorrow, early! Jack, you have that human portal to trash and throw away. We don't need it anymore, it's broken, and huge!" Maddie counted, one by one on her finger's how man problems the human portal has.

Jack winced. "I was meaning to do it the other day, but..."

Jazz spoke up, "You wanted to try out the new Dunkin' Doughnut's recipe."

Jack chuckled nervously, "You can't beat beats and pears." Everyone gaged. "It was an exclusive try-out, they only sold them yesterday and I was the only one who liked them, so they aren't putting them on the menu." He sighed. "That's why I stocked up the freezer with them." The freezer door popped open and a beat and pear doughnut rolled out.

"If that's what's in the fridge down here, I don't even wanna know what's in the Oppcenter's fridge." Jazz drawled.

Jack started listing items, "Icecream, fudge, hershey chocolate bars, cookies, cocoa beans, more doughnuts, pie, oreo cookies, lolipops, cake pops, cupc-" Jazz cut him off.

"I think we get the picture."

"Everyone up the stairs. Time for bed, now!" Maddie pointed to the staircase.

Everyone sighed and headed up the stairs. Danny took his phone out his pocket as they were walking. "Dad, do you have any idea what's wrong with my phone? It keep's beeping and won't shut up." Danny gave his father the phone.

Jack inspected the device in his large hand which made the phone look smaller. It beeped one more. "Hmm...do you think someone planted a bomb on it?" Jazz and Maddie rolled their eye's.

Danny shrugged. "That's what I thought but I took it apart and nothing suspicious showed."

They made it at the top of the steps. "I can add a ghost tracker to it and fix it up in the lab." Jack said.

"No! I mean- that's ok, dad. I'll ask Tucker, he can probably turn it on without taking it apart and then destroying- I mean- messing with it." Danny chuckled.

Jack shrugged. "Sounds good to me!" He and Maddie walked back to their room.

Danny walked into his room and his phone now vibrated and beeped violently. Danny sighed and put it in his night stand drawer. Now it had a muffled beep. Danny got in bed and slowly fell asleep to the sound of faint beeping.

* * *

><p>-BEEP!-<p>

-BEEP!-

-BEEP!-

Danny heard the beeping in his dream's. It was louder and...different. He heard footsteps. Suddenly he realized that beeping wasn't coming from his phone...

Danny jumped out of bed wide awake. It's true, the beeping wasn't his phone. It was loud and shrill. Where was the beeping coming- the smoke detector! It was coming from the kitchen. Danny flew over the railing and phased into the kitchen as quickly as possible. He saw Jazz starring at the smoke detector in confusion. No fire or smoke. Why was it beeping?

"I changed the batteries yesterday!" Danny said in annoyance. He flew up and ripped the small device out the wall. The beeping ceased. "We need new smoke detectors."

"Starting tomorrow." Jazz confirmed and wrote "smoke detectors" on the shopping list that was pinned to the fridge.

"I thought it was my phone beeping at first, but then realized it wasn't." Danny yawned. Five in the morning, wonderful.

"I heard it and ran down to see what was going on." Jazz yawned as well.

They trudged up the stairs and departed into their room's. Danny slumped back in bed and closed his eye's. The steady sound of beeping echoing in his room.

* * *

><p>"Daniel James Fenton, Jazz is leaving in five mintues!" The sound of Maddie's voice woke Danny from his peaceful slumber. Nine in the morning, he was hoping to sleep in a little more.<p>

"I'm up, I'm up." Danny yawned and strechted.

Once Danny was dressed, he sprinted down the stairs and outside. He saw Jazz hugging Jack and Maddie farwell. Danny gave his sister a hug.

"See you in a week, little brother." Jazz ruffled his hair.

Danny straightened his hair and gave her a teasing scowl. "Don't worry about me, Derik Evergreen needs you to breathe." Danny got a scowl from Jazz. Jazz had been dating Derik Evergreen for two years now. He was a nice guy and went to college with her, but he's not going for the week. His sister was Elizabeth Evergreen, or Liza for short. Liza was one of Sam's freind's from that awful boarding school Sam had gone to when her parents thought she was losing it.

Sam had made lots of friends, Nicole Fishlander, Liza Evergreen, Ginger May, Sammy, and Kaitlyn. Liza's family adopted Dani. Erin Domon was in a boys boarding school and he had a crush on Sam. Sam, of course, never liked him but he still tries to charm her. Danny hoped to see Sam's friends again soon, they're all really nice and Danny is happy Sam now has some girlfriends. It's also an excuse to see his favorite cousin.

"Just keep reminding Derik that oxygen will never run out. Bye mom and dad! Bye Danny!" Jazz called out her car window. Everyone waved her off as she drove out of sight.

"I have to go shopping, Jack you have that portal to destroy. Danny why don't you go see your friends." Maddie said.

Danny nodded and ran inside. He hadn't heard his phone beep in a while. He ran into his room and retrieved his phone from his drawer. He waited for a few moments and not one beep or vibrate! Danny flipped open his phone, to his delight it turned on.

Danny started texting Tucker and Sam: My house soon. B there!

Danny let his phone charge. Suddenly he heard a scream coming from downstairs. Oh boy, it was his mom. Either she screamed because she found one of Danny's old pranks he planted around the house or he is in trouble.

"DANNY!" Maddie yelled up the stairs. She would start laughing if she got pranked it was defiantly the second one.

Yup, it was the second one. Somehow he was in trouble, deep trouble...

* * *

><p><strong>AN : :O What'd Danny do now? Oh...I know! But I'm not saying. Not until the next chapter update. Two reviews:**

**Kimori Takashi : I love your pen name by the way. :) Things did indeed just get awesome and mysterious... Hope this was soon enough! Reviews defiantly motivate me. :) I'm glad you're enjoying this fic! More should be here sooner than later. :3**

** .10236 : Thanks! I'm defiantly in the works of more chapters and they should be here soon. My sisters are still on the down side, so I don't have an exact date when I'm posting, but don't worry, I will NEVER leave you guys hanging! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic! :3**

**More should be here soon. I'm going skiing with my dad on Wednesday so not then and then I have babysitting jobs on Thursday and Friday, so not anytime this week, sorry. If I have time MAYBE next week, but you know, plans change and stuff. Until the next chapter! :) **


	12. Chapter 12- Look In The Mirror Notnef

**A/N : Jello everyone! How's it going? Me? Good. Just went skiing with my dad yesterday day. I'm so stiff, but I had a blast! I went skiing down a 4,000 foot mountain. :D What an accomplishment! And it's funny because I'm a little scared of heights, but I had fun! Have any of you been on a high mountain? **

**Here's chapter 12: 'Look In The Mirror Notnef' Oh and by the way, please pay close attention to what is going on in this chapter...you might just figure it out. Good luck!**

* * *

><p>D.P.F. Sequel: The Other Half<p>

Chapter 12- Look In The Mirror Notnef

Danny turned invisible in an effort to act like he wasn't even in the house.

"NOW!" His mom shrieked at the top of her lung's.

Danny groaned and started walking down the stairs. There he saw his mom tapping her foot repetitively and his dad just coming up the stairs from the lab.

"What's going on?" Jack asked his wife.

Danny was slowly making his way down the steps. Maddie leaned over and whispered something into her husband's ear. Jack's face looked shocked, then melted into a worried expression. Maddie too looked worried.

'Oh great, what happened now? Is it that bad? I haven't done ANYTHING wrong. I'm the town hero for the love of Pete!' Danny thought to himself. He was finally facing both his parent's.

"Daniel James Fenton, what is this?" Maddie held an empty soda can.

Danny thought for a moment. "Is it not an empty soda can?" Danny lifted an eyebrow.

"No, I found it in your hoodie pocket when I was doing laundry." Maddie narrowed her eye's.

"I didn't put it there." Danny argued. He didn't put it there, honest. He had no idea how it got in his hoodie pocket. "You screamed over a soda can?" Danny questioned his mother.

"It's not the soda can I'm worried about, it's what's inside I'm extremely worried about." Maddie said with that motherly tone anyone gets when they're in trouble.

Danny glanced his eye's back and forth around the room in an effort to make it seem like he doesn't know what she's talking about, which he doesn't. "Soda?" Danny shrugged.

Maddie held out her hand and rattled the soda can. Danny couldn't belive his eye's when he saw what was in the soda can. 3 small golden nuggets, some jewels, and diamonds. Danny just stood there gapping at the contents that were in his mother's hand. How in the wide world did that get in his soda can? And how did they both end up in his pocket? He swore he had no idea where it had come from.

"I didn't put that there! Honest!" Danny exclaimed. "I don't know how they both ended up in my pocket! I must have been framed!"

Maddie still held her stern expression.

"Please say that's all..." Danny whispered to himself.

"Oh, that's not even close to all!" Maddie pulled something out of her own pocket. "This was in your other pocket." She held a wad of cash in her hand. "I counted and it's over four-hundred dollars. Where did you get this?"

"I didn't! I swear!" Danny defended himself. Jack was just as shocked as Danny was.

"It was in your wallet that was in your pocket. Your wallet! You must have put it there! You have never had that much money on you freely in your life!" Maddie exclaimed. "Did you rob a bank? With your ghost powers that could be easy. Don't take advantage of your power's!" Maddie scolded.

"I didn't put it there! I swear! Don't you beleive me?" Danny asked.

Maddie sighed. "I don't know what to believe. I will just have to ground you for a week just in case you did and you aren't telling the truth."

Danny groaned. "I'm getting grounded for no reason?"

"Yes, just in case. You're lucky we aren't reporting this to the police young man, that shows we do believe you, but we still need to be sure. You have no proof,  
>I'm sorry, you're grounded for a week. No going out, no seeing friends, and staying in your room constantly. I'm just going to have to drop this off at the police stand and say we found it." Maddie sighed.<p>

"What?! Don't I get a last phone call?" Danny pleaded.

Maddie snapped her fingers, "Thanks for reminding me, hand it over. Also, no video games." Danny groaned and gave her his phone.

"Curse my big mouth..." Danny said to himself and trudged up the stairs. Danny flopped on his bed in defeat.

Now how was he going to find Ned and stalk Dan? He couldn't waste a week, also he needed to talk to Tucker about his phone and Sam about why they were acting so strange last night. He also needed to figure out how that stuff got in his pocket. He must have been framed but who could have done it? Ned or Dan? Dan or Ned? Ugh! He was starting to get a migraine.

"Wait!" Danny rocketed out of his moping position. "I'm a ghost. What was I thinking? I can just fly out of here and go see Sam and Tuck!" Danny was about to phase through the wall, but stopped when he heard his mom's voice call up the stairs.

"Don't even think about phasing out of the wall and running off to see your friends! If I come up and see you missing, I will turn on the gost sheild and lock you in your room for good young man! I'm giving you a chance to prove you won't go flying off! You had better not disappoint me."

Dannys hope's shattered. "Great! Wait, I just got a brilliant idea." Danny turned invisble and phased down into the lab. He grabbed the box of Fenton-Phones and flew back to his room with them. He grabbed a pair and tiptoed down the stairs. He taped it on the wall and then taped another close to his room door. He put a pair in his ear's. Now if anyone was coming up to his room he would hear them and fly back.

"Ok, here it goes." Danny phased out of the house and started flying down the street. So far he heard nothing over the Fenton-Phones. He was finally nearing Tucker's house.

He turned invisible and popped his head through Tucker's wall. He saw Tucker sitting on his bed playing on his- wait, he wasn't playing on his PDA...he was reading?  
>Tucker Foley reading? He never read a book free willingly before, unless he read on his PDA, still he was reading. And smiling? He was enjoying reading? It wasn't homework.<p>

Danny was so shocked he almost turned visible and fell. He quickly stayed invisible and continued to watch his pal. Tucker flipped the yellow page to the big book.  
>It was huge! He was reading a long story? Danny could see Tucker reading "If You Give a Mouse a Cookie" or "Goodnight Moon" or "The Hungry Catterpiller" easy stuff, but he was reading a large novel?<p>

Wait, he wasn't reading a novel...he was reading a phone book? Ok, things just got weirder. Danny diceided now's a better time then ever to greet Tucker. Danny turned visible. Tucker glanced up. "Ahhh!" Tucker clutched his chest in fear.

Danny laughed and sat on Tucker's swivel chair. Danny lightly spinned around. "Sup Tuck?"

"Don't do that man! You almost gave me a heart attack." Tucker kicked the swivel chair so Danny would crash into the wall. Instead of what Tucker intended, Danny phased through the wall still on the swivel chair. He returned with the chair. He kicked the wall and swiveled near Tucker. He flew off the chair and did criss-cross-applesauce in mid air. Then he turned upside down while continuing the pose.

He glanced down at the phone book Tucker was reading. "A phone book? You read?"

"No, I hate reading, unless it's on my PDA." Tucker was acting pretty normal.

"Who you looking for?" Danny asked and got close to the book and squinted. Tucker was looking for someone's first name starting with K?

Tucker snorted. "None of your buisness." He pushed Danny's head away from the book.

Danny did a summersault in mid-air and then sat at the end of Tucker's bed. "You lookin' for a to-go date?" Danny had this joke that whenever Tucker would look for a quick date, he called it a "to-go date". Without a doubt, Tucker was looking for a date.

"Show off, and no." Danny could tell when Tucker was lieing. He was sooo lieing.

"You lied. You are! You're not finding anyone, you have to look for the last name, genius." Danny continued to poke him with a stick about the to-go date.

"Fine. I am. I don't know her last name, I never asked." Tucker finally admitted. "I hate that about you." Tucker teased.

"My interrogation skills?" Danny said proudly.

"No, how you always know when I'm lieing and then you always get it out of me." Tucker sighed.

"So, who are you looking for exactly? Some girl who's name starts with K? And you've met her before?"

"Fine." Tucker glanced around the room to make sure the coast was clear. He motioned Danny to lean in. He then whispered the name in Danny's ear as if people could be listening.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"What? She's cool. You don't think so?" Tucker accused.

"No, I'm just pleasantly surprised is all. She might be a keeper, Tuck. I suggest you be good to her."

"Oh, don't worry. I plan to." Tucker said proudly. Danny rolled his eye's.

"I give him a month..." Danny whispered.

"I heard that!" Tucker kicked Danny.

"Chill out, dude. So, why were you and Sam all weird last night?" Danny questioned.

Tucker sighed. "Sam called me and told me to talk to you because she was worried to ask if you were ok because of Dan."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Why couldn't she just ask me herself and what do you mean ask if I'm ok? I'm fine."

"Sam was worried that you would lose it cause Dan is back. She didn't want to ask you, I don't know why. She made me nervous to ask so I hung up then called her and told her to talk to you. So she did and after, she texted me that it didn't go well." Tucker replied.

"I see. You're both worried about me because Dan is back." After Tucker's nod, Danny proceeded, "And you don't want me getting hurt or Dan." Tucker nodded again.

"We don't want you becoming the monster who killed, possibley, inniocent Dan. And we don't want, possibley, evil Dan hurting you." Tucker confirmed.

Danny nodded. "Ok, well thanks for worring about me but I'm fine. Dan is fine, we both are fine."

Danny explained his situation to Tucker. Grounded, two wanted villians on the lose, no phone, phone acting up last night, Jazz leaving for college, being framed with money, diamonds, jewels and the soda can.

"Wow, grounded for no reason. Harsh." Tucker said.

"I know. I-" Danny stopped talking for a minitue and had a focusing expression on his face.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Shoot! I hear someone coming up the stairs! Be right back! Super speed don't fail me now!" Danny, using his new super speed, rocketed out of the house. Within seconds he was nearing his house.

His super speed was great and got him places as quick as lightning, but he only had on problem with it: the breaks. Danny tried slowing down easily. But he couldn't.  
>He already picked up too much speed. He was about to crash into his house! Danny closed his eye's and turned intangiable. He phased right through the wall and crashed into his desk.<p>

The desk was knocked to the side and his old dusty model rockets fell to the ground. Books and papers scattered everywhere. Maddie heard the comotion and ran up the stairs and into Danny's room. She gasped at the sight. Danny quickly got up, still a little dizzy.

"Oh, hey mom." Danny quickly gained focus.

"What happened?! Was it a ghost attack?" Maddie asked quickly.

"No...uh- would you believe me if I said I was working out?" Danny asked sheepishly.

Maddie frowned. "Danny, I know you're upset, but there's no need to throw a tantrum!" Maddie scolded.

"What? No! I dropped my -uh- barbell. A huge barbell." Danny put on a phony smile.

"Where is this giant barbell?"

"Uh- it fell through the floor?" Danny winced. He was in for it now.

"Danny, pick up your room imideantly! Your father will have a few words with you later." Maddie walked out the door.

Danny sighed in relief once she was gone. He chekced and made sure his Fenton-Phone's were still planted around the house. He then flew out of his room at normal speed and made it to Tucker's house.

"Well, that didn't go as-" Danny glanced around Tucker's room. No sign of him anywhere. Weird. Well, off to Sam's.

Danny flew down the street and after a few minitues, made it to Sam's mansion. Danny had to phase through several rooms until he made it to Sam's room. No sign of her either! Danny stepped out of her room.

"Exscuse me, Tobin is it?" Danny waved down a butler. The butler stared at Dannys clothe's and grunted. Of corse, anyone working for a high civilized house must also be highly civilized.

"That is my name. You must be Daniel. Sam speaks of you often." Tobin said.

"Really? Does she say good things about-" Danny shook away his curiousity, "Nevermind. Where is Sam?"

"She left in her car. She left a note on the counter if you'd like to see it." Tobin answered.

"Sure."

They walked down into the huge kitchen. Tobin handed Danny the note. It read: 'Went to Danny's house. It seemed urgent. See you later' It was signed with Sam's signature.

"My house? Oh, she must have gotten my text I sent a while ago, maybe Tucker did too. Are they both at my house? Oh, this isn't gonna end well. Thanks Tobin." Danny was about to fly out of the house but Tobin spoke up.

"Yes, Miss Manson does speak fondly of you." Tobin walked away, but a smile grew on his face. Ok, so the guy wasn't all that bad. Danny couldn't help but smile.

He phased out of the roof and met the blue clouded sky. Snowflakes slowly dripped from the clouds. Having a cold core had it's advantages. The only way to get there was his super speed. Danny sighed, "It has to be done." He took off like a bullet. You could only catch a glimpse of him in the sky before he disappeared. He was nearing his house.

He saw two cars parked in the front. "Great, I'm too late." Danny slowly slowed down and finally stopped. "Ok, I'm getting the hang of this." Suddenly something shrieked into the Fenton-Phone. It was footsteps. Lots of footsteps. Suddenly his ghost sense went off. Strange, no ghosts around.

Danny turned invisible and phased into the living room. He suddenly relaized someone he didn't know sitting on the couch. The man looked to be in his mid-twenties.  
>He had extremely dark brown hair, almost a black. He had jet blue eye's and a small scar on the side of his cheek. He wore a casual T-shirt with a light coat overtop.<br>He had black jeans as well.

In some way this stranger seemed firmiliar, but Danny couldn't put his finger on it. Danny stayed invisible and watched the man's action's. He seemed ok. But Danny had an uneasy vibe about this guy. Danny followed his eye's and he seemed to be gazing at the pictures on the wall. It was of he and Jazz growing up and lots of family photos.

The man's smile faded and he now had a sad longing look on his face. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Sam and Tucker came down with a very muddled expression on their face's. Sam and Tucker glanced at the man on the couch. Danny couldn't describe their expression's. Sam suddenly put her fingers together then snapped her fingers.

Tucker put both his thumb's together then his pinke finger's. They were signaling eachother in code. A long time ago Danny decided they should have some secret code in case there's a ghost attack and Danny needs to run off so they know to cover for him. They only had so many phrases. Danny watched them and studied their finger's carefully.

'Let's see if I can remember the code...' Danny watched as they did it again. They both stood near the doorway and continued signaling in code. 'Ok, if I remeber correctly Sam is saying, 'we need to find Danny'. Tucker is saying, 'ghost-alert'.'

Tucker has an app on his phone that detects if a ghost is around. He set it so it wouldn't pick up Danny's ecto-signature. It was similar to Danny's watch that told him if a ghost was near the ghost portal or if the ghost was trying to enter. But where was the ghost? No ghost in here. Sam and Tucker nodded and walked out the door.

Maddie came down the stairs. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Notnef. My son hasn't been on his best behavior lately." She sat in an easy chair.

"Oh it's no problem. How old?" He had a kind smile. Danny listened carefully.

"Seven-teen. And right now a bit of a handful." Danny scowled at his mother's response. "So, you're related to Jack?"

"Yes, I'm his third cousin, twice removed." Mr. Notnef said.

Maddie snapped her finger's. "You do have some similarities to Jack." The man did. "I'm so sorry though. Jack had to take out some parts, so he won't be back until later."

"That's alright. I can't wait to meet him, I've heard so much about him and how you both fight ghosts. And your son is the famous Danny Phantom! You must be proud. I've always admired his intention's." Danny felt proud to hear that.

"I am proud, very proud." Maddie smiled.

"May I meet him? I've already met his lovley friend's, except they seem uneasy of me." Mr. Notnef admitted.

Maddie kept her smiling face, but Danny could tell she was fuming. "Danny left for a quick flight. He should be back soon. His friend's have been a little un-social in the past, I think that's why. They have been helping him fight ghost's for a while and they learned not to trust strangers easily." Danny scowled again.

Mr. Notnef's voice was seeming a little too firmiliar. Those eye's, that scar, the hair style, put the name Notnef in a mirror and it spell's: Fenton! That man was Dan! He wasn't realted to his dad, well he was but not really. Well, he wasn't his cousin that's for sure! Danny had the same exat small scar on the side of his cheek. He got it when he met Skulker for the first time. It's hardly noticable, but if you squint you can see it.

Danny gasped a little too loudly.

"Daniel James Fenton, is that you?" Maddie asked.

Danny took this chance. He appeared and pointed right at Dan, "That's Dan! He isn't dad's cousin, we have the same scar, he looks like my human half, but older, he is using our name backwards, and Sam and Tucker are uneasy about him because they know he's a ghost!" Dan looked shocked and startled.

Maddie gasped. "Danny, don't say such silly things. He is related to your father all those might be coincidence's. Besides, if a ghost came in here, that wasn't you, the ecto alarms would go off. Guess what? No ecto alarms. Also, Dan is gone."

"But, my ghost sense went off!" The Box Ghost then appeared in front of the window. He waved excitedly to Danny. Maddie folded her arm's. "But..."

"Go to your room! This nice young man came here to meet your dad and learn from him and you scared him to death!" Maybe his mom had a point, no ecto alarms. That could all be a coincidence's.

Danny marched up to his room and right as he closed the door, he phased out of the house. That could all be coincidence's and... if that guy was Dan then who the heck was that flying overhead!? It was Dan! Dan smiled and waved to Danny. Danny could only raise his hand in shock. Dan then flew off. Now Danny felt stupid. He accused a kind man about being an evil ghost.

Danny didn't want to alarm his parents that Dan was back. They'd want to help him catch Dan and no offense to his parents but they would just get in the way. When Jazz learned Danny's secret and started helping she got in way and made ghost fighting a lot stressful for Danny, and Jazz was the smartest person he knew! His parent's need to trained to help him fight ghosts.

Danny saw Tucker and Sam's car pulling out of the driveway. That's weird, they were both going a different direction then the way to their homes. Maybe they were looking for Danny. In that case he should go after them. Suddenly they both put on a burst of speed. They were going over the speed limit and they were heading to the interstate. Danny would never catch them if he flyed there and if he used his super speed. The only way to catch them was to use fire to catch fire.

Danny fished out his key's in his pocket and phased into his car. He also put on a burst of speed. Hopefully the cops wouldn't show up. That's the last thing he needs.  
>Being framed of stealing and getting a ticket. But he had to catch up to Sam and Tucker before they crashed their cars. They were going dangerously fast.<p>

After mintues of high speeding, he came onto the interstate. The traffic was light today. Danny took this advantage and caught up to Sam and Tucker. Danny could see both of them. Their eye's were on the road like a sticker. Danny opened both his windows and tried to get their attention. He waved like crazy, but he kept his eye's on the road.

Suddenly Sam and Tucker at the same time glanced over at Danny, only something was off about them. For starters, they were scowling at him and their eye's were glowing blood red! They put on a burst of speed and shot forward. They must be overshadowed, but by who? Dan or Ned? Ned or Dan? Danny also put on a burst of speed. Suddenly Sam and Tucker pulled way ahead using top speed!

They might swerve out of control if they go any faster! Danny slowly sped up with them. They shot ahead like bullets. Danny couldn't go any faster for fear of losing control.

Suddenly fear hit him like a shotgun. A man was walking in the middle of the road! He slowly walked and kept his head low. Danny swevred to avoid the man. Danny's eye's bulged and suddenly-

-SCHREECH-

-CRASH-

* * *

><p><strong>AN : :O *GASP* What happened to our hero? Where are Tucker and Sam heading? Who was that stupid idiot walking in front of an interstate, an interstate! Is Mr. Notnef really Dan? Or maybe not? Find out next time! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
